Sonríeme a mi
by AMgreq
Summary: Craig era su amor platónico y nunca imaginó poder hablar con él. Pero diversas circunstancias unieron sus caminos. Ahora Tweek ya no tendría que mirarlo de lejos. [CREEK]
1. Capi 1

¿Qué tan raro es enamorarte de alguien con quien nunca has hablado? Peor aún, que nunca te ha visto, o que ni siquiera sabe de tu existencia.

Ese es el caso de Tweek, quién se enamoró del chico de la clase de al lado.

Craig Tucker, el mejor bateador del equipo de béisbol de la escuela, con buenas calificaciones y un aspecto resplandeciente. Para el rubio, él es perfecto.

Todas las mañanas se quedaba en la ventana de su salón, esperando que Craig entre al suyo. Sabía quienes eran sus amigos, donde vivía, sus comidas favoritas, mascotas que tenía, su promedio general y sus fetiches extraños. Todo gracias a la observación.

Y debido a lo mismo, se había dado cuenta de algo. Nunca lo había visto sonreír. Ni en reuniones sociales, ni de los chistes con sus amigos, comedias, caídas o cualquier evento divertido. ¿Raro? Él no pensaba eso, prefería decirle, interesante.

Por otro lado, Tweek seguía una estricta rutina diaria que consistía en ir a las gradas del campo de béisbol para ver a Craig practicar después de clases, después verlo marcharse en el auto de Token Black, dirigirse a su hogar y revisar las redes sociales del chico de sus sueños.

Esa tarde se encontraba bebiendo de su café en la grada más alta esperando que todos los integrantes del club llegaran para empezar a practicar. Ya no era extraño, a los miembros del club se les hacía normal que hayan personas ahí todo el tiempo; algunas estudiando, otras escuchando música o simplemente pasando el rato. Era una buena forma de pasar disimulado su acoso.

El entrenamiento comenzó al poco rato, todos empezaron a dar vueltas al campo, pero los ojos de Tweek buscaban a alguien en especifico. Sus ojos pasaron por cada uno de los que corrían, deteniéndose en un azabache de aspecto relajado; corría al lado de otro chico, un castaño de complexión robusta. Parecían amigos, muy amigos.

Clyde Donovan, miembro del equipo de béisbol y amigo de infancia de su amor platónico. Está cortejando a Barbara Stevens desde hace unos meses y no parece progresar. Sí, eso lo sabe porque también observa a sus amigos.

Tweek observó gustoso cada movimiento que hacía Craig que ni cuenta se dio que había empezado a oscurecer y las lamparas eran las que alumbraban el lugar. Pronto el entrenamiento acabó y todos los jóvenes empezaron a irse de la escuela, entre ellos, Tweek.

Recogió torpemente sus pocas pertenencias que tenía fuera y bajó apresurado las gradas para ver a Craig irse. Lo encontró con la vista y empezó a seguirlo con cierta distancia, sin dejar de mirarlo. Tenía que estirar su cuello y ponerse de puntillas si no quería perderle de vista debido a que era más bajo que los otros chicos. Avanzó sin fijarse que había alguien frente a él, parado usando su celular, y por andar de prisa, chocó contra su espalda y rebotó por la diferencia de estatura y peso.

—Ugh.—Se quejó cayendo sentado mientras sus cosas se esparcían por los suelos.

—¡Hey!, ¿Estás bien?—Preguntó el chico mientras se giraba a verlo y le extendía la mano.

El rubio levantó la mirada y se encontró con el chico castaño, Clyde.

—¡Gah! E-estoy bien, solo... Es mi culpa.—Tweek ignoró el gesto del robusto para recoger sus cosas.

Sus mejillas empezaron a arder al percatarse de la situación en la que se encontraba. El mejor amigo de su amor platónico estaba hablando con él, ¡Estaba hablando con Tweek, el chico paranoico y adicto al café! Los ticś empezaron a inundarlo, y la risita del castaño sonó como respuesta.

—Siempre te veo en las gradas durante el entrenamiento. ¿Te gusta el béisbol?

—Ah, si. Algo así.—Pero más que el béisbol me gusta tu amigo Craig, pensó por inercia. Sus pensamientos tiñeron sus mejillas de rojo.

—¿Qué?—Preguntó Clyde con las cejas alzadas y estallando en risas. Tweek frunció el ceño sin entender de qué se reía.—Debí suponer que venías para ver a alguien.

—¡Ugh, ¿D-de qué estás hablando?—El rubio lo miró con desconfianza apretando sus cosas contra el pecho.

—Me llamo Clyde.

El castaño le sonrió divertido esperando una reacción de parte del menor. El pecoso suspiró con pesadez y giró a ver a Craig subiendo a una camioneta junto a dos chicos mas.

—Tweek Tweak.—Soltó sin despegar su mirada del azabache que giró a ver a su dirección. En seguida desvió la mirada apenado.

—¡Clyde!—El grito de un tercero se hizo presente.—Apresurate, no tenemos todo el día para esperarte.

Los vellos de Tweek se erizaron cuando la gutural voz de Craig sonó. Levantó la mirada para verificar la reacción del castaño. Relajado, natural, acostumbrado a tratar con él.

—¡Voy en camino!—Clyde miró a Tweek con una sonrisa.—¿Quieres venir, Tweek?

—¡Gah! N-no, no podría...

La mirada baja de Tweek no pasó desapercibida para Clyde, le gustaba hacer de cupido. Si no fuera porque estaba en el club de béisbol se hubiese unido al club de Yo Cupido. Lamentablemente ese chico Tweek no tenía pinta de ser atrevido, por lo que dejó pasar la situación.

—Deberias hablarle Tweekie, no es como si te fuera a comer por hacerlo.

—Me gustaría que lo hiciera.—Soltó distraídamente, al reaccionar sus ojos se abrieron y su cara quedó roja de la vergüenza. Elevó ambas manos a la altura de su cara y las agitó apresurado.—N-no a eso me refería, es decir, ojalá me invitará a comer, e-eso dije, no es como si deseara que me comiera a mí o algo por el estilo, ¡Agh! Por favor no le cuentes a nadie.

Clyde lanzó una carcajada golpeando su frente con la mano. Tweek solo se limitaba a mirar alrededor esperando que nadie hubiese escuchado lo que dijo, debía admitir que fue vergonzoso.

—Amigo, eres muy gracioso.—Contestó eufórico intentando controlar su risa.—Bien, tengo que irme. No le diré nada al Cómeme Craig, ¿De acuerdo?

—¡Gah! ¡Para!, ¡¿quieres?!

El contrario se alejó entre risas y se subió al auto en los asientos traseros junto a Craig. En seguida el auto entró en movimiento.

—Oye, ¿Quién era el chico tembloroso? ¿Nuevo amigo?—Cuestionó Token con diversión detrás del volante.

Jimmy y Craig giraron a verlo expectantes. Clyde solo soltó una risa.

—Oh, nadie. Solo un chico bastante interesante.

—¿En serio?—Clyde miró divertido al azabache a su lado.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!, ¿Cuándo me he equivocado con eso?—Craig solo giró los ojos para centrarse en su celular.—Exacto. Nunca. Jaque mate, Comeme Craig.


	2. Capi 2

¿Qué tan raro es conocer toda la rutina de la persona que te gusta? En otras palabras, saber que es rutinario y que odia romper eso. Él no hace nada que afecte sus actividades diarias, por lo que le es más fácil aprenderse todo su horario.

Ese es el caso de Tweek, que veía hasta el más mínimo detalle de Craig.

Justo en ese momento se encontraba observándolo desde la ventana de su salón de clases. A él le tocaba clases con el profesor Garrison y siempre cabeceaba a esa hora por lo aburrida que era.

Pero notó algo extraño en él ese día. Craig podría verse como siempre para otras personas, pero no para Tweek. Esa mañana el pelinegro tenía ojeras y se veía más decaído que siempre.

Pero las personas alrededor de él lo trataban como si nada, al parecer no se percataron de que algo le sucedía. ¡¿Qué clase de amigos tenía?! La situación era demasiado estresante para Tweek.

Durante toda la clase no pudo despegar sus ojos del perfil del pelinegro.

Intentaba descifrar que lo tenía así, pero no se le ocurría ninguna idea coherente. El secuestro de sus familiares, la tercera guerra mundial o la invasión de seres mágicos como los gnomos no parecían opciones válidas.

Apenas sonó el timbre, Tweek salió disparado de su lugar hacia la salida, donde se dedicó a buscar con la mirada a Craig. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el auto de Token. Nuevamente se iba con él.

Antes de perderlo de vista, Tweek detuvo un taxi y dijo esa famosa frase de Hollywood que se utilizan en películas de acción.

—¡Siga a ese auto! ¡Sigalo hasta el final y no se detenga!

El hombre lo miró con extrañeza y siguió el pedido del paranoico chico.

—Oye, ¿Estás siguiendo a tus amigos?—Cuestionó después de conducir algunas calles.

Tweek bajó la mirada buscando una forma de contestarle sin sonar extraño.

—B-bueno, algo así. Técnicamente no son mis amigos, pero los conozco.

El taxista soltó una risa.—Vaya, si no fuera porque te ves como alguien decente, pensaría que es algo aterrador hacer eso.

—No sé que lo hace pensar eso, ¡Gah!

Después de eso, el taxi quedó en silencio. El rubio miraba hacia en frente con preocupación. Solo podía ver la parte trasera del gorro del azabache, pero ese imaginaba su rostro cansado.

—Sabe, en realidad estoy enamorado.—Soltó viendo hacia en frente. El hombre solo asintió ante sus palabras.—Puede ser extraño, pero la persona que amo se ve mal, y necesito ir a ayudarla.

—Vaya. ¿Así que esa persona está en el auto, pero no te conoce?—Dijo en tono irónico haciendo que Tweek sonría con las mejillas rosas.

—Bueno, lo amo sin la necesidad de tener su atención, su sola existencia es suficiente para mí.

El taxi se detuvo y el hombre le extendió la mano exigiendo su paga.

—Vaya, eres muy romántico chico. Ya llegamos al destino.

Tweek sacó de su billetera el dinero y se lo dio. Cuando bajó del auto se acercó en cuclillas a la casa donde todos se quedaron, la casa de Clyde. Se tiró entre los arbustos y los observó por la ventana. Parecían tener una tarde tranquila entre amigos.

Más no tardó, y Craig se retiró dejando a los otros tres jugando videojuegos. Tweek salio con torpeza de su escondite y empezó a seguirlo con cuidado de no ser visto hasta su casa. El azabache giraba su cabeza de vez en cuando, sintiendose perseguido, pero le restó importancia en todo el camino.

Y una vez que llegó, Craig fue a su jardín trasero. Extraño, pues eso no era parte de su rutina.

Normalmente Craig llegaba a su casa y se dirigía a su habitación a jugar con su cuyo.

Tweek se asomó con más curiosidad, observando como Craig miraba hacia un punto fijo en medio del césped.

El azabache se inclinó y no hizo un solo movimiento por un buen tiempo. El corazón de Tweek empezó a latir desenfrenado cuando el contrario se levantó del suelo e ingresó a su casa.

Había algo enterrado ahí. Algo pequeño.

Sus ojos buscaron entre las ventanas la ubicación del más alto y lo encontraron en su habitación. Estaba mirando hacia su mesa, limpiando algo de ahí. Posiblemente la jaula de Stripe.

Stripe había muerto.

El corazón de Tweek se estrujó ante esa deducción. Conocía tan bien a Craig, y sabía que él amaba a esa criatura peluda, su muerte le debió doler de maneras abismales. Eso explicaba su estado de ánimo ese día, pero una nueva pregunta se formuló en su interior.

¿Qué podía hacer para levantarle los ánimos?

En su cabeza el sonido de tic tac resonó mientras pensaba en una respuesta. Entonces se le ocurrió una gran idea.

Él podría darle otro cuyo. Con esa idea en mente, revisó sus bolsillos en busca en dinero, percatándose que no contaba con lo suficiente para comprar otro.

Tal vez en su casa, o por un préstamo podía conseguir el dinero. Tweek salió sigilosamente de su escondite y corrió en dirección a su casa.

Buscó por todo el lugar, volteó muebles, jarrones, alcancías y de más cosas sin resultado. No tenía dinero.

—Joder, maldita pobreza, te odio.—Se susurró revolviendo sus cosas en busca de algún centavo.

En medio de su búsqueda, algo se clavó en su dedo índice, Tweek por incercia retiro la mano con un quejido y busco con la mirada que lo había lastimado. Encontró una aguja, hilos, estambre y trozos de tela.

Entonces lo decidió, si no podía regalarle uno de carne y hueso, le daría uno hecho de algodón y tela.

Y puso manos a la obra en todo lo que restaba el día. Mientras tejía y le daba forma, solo podía imaginar la reacción de Craig cuando lo encontrara y eso le producía emoción por terminar esa misma tarde con el cuyo de peluche.

Sí, iba a ser el mejor regalo de todo el mundo.


	3. Capi 3

¿Qué tan raro es diseñarle obsequios a una persona que posiblemente no te conoce? Mejor dicho, no tener relación alguna con esa persona, pero conocer sus gustos y necesidades. Entonces sientes que tienes que darle algo.

Ese es el caso de Tweek, que se enteró de la pérdida que tuvo su amor platónico y le diseñó un peluche de cuyo.

Esa mañana apenas había cerrado los ojos cuando su despertador sonó. Entre gruñidos, Tweek apresuró sus actividades mañaneras y se fue a la escuela corriendo.

En el primer autobús que salía hacia la escuela subía Craig; por lo que Tweek tenía que llegar antes si quería dejarle el regalo en el casillero, sin que nadie lo vea y sin que nadie se entere.

Su carrera fue un éxito. Llegó demasiado temprano y apenas podía ver a los conserjes ir de un lugar a otro.

Cauteloso, el rubio se dirigió al casillero del azabache, muy reconocible a su parecer por la calcomanía que tenía.

Una nave espacial lo saludó.

Tweek registró el número del candado que tenía el casillero. Después de haberlo intentado meses atrás había dado con la clave que Craig usaba en su casillero.

Lo abrió con cuidado y sacó al cuyo de su mochila para acomodarlo entre sus cosas. Lo cual fue demasiado sencillo debido a que Craig no guardaba casi nada dentro de aquel espacio.

—Adiós pequeñín.—Le susurró al peluche.—Haz feliz a Craig.

Lo cerró y corrió de ahí para huir y no ser descubierto. Y se mantuvo guardado esperando que Craig llegara a la escuela y abriera su casillero.

La larga espera se redujo a un segundo de asecho cuando la presencia del pelinegro estuvo en el mismo lugar que Tweek.

Caminaba acompañado de Clyde, quién se desvió a su propios casillero, dejando así solo al azabache, que sin más que hacer abrió su compartimiento.

Su rostro no podía verlo desde donde se encontraba, pero pudo contemplar como elevaba los hombros de la sorpresa y tomaba al pequeño peluche entre sus manos. La sonrisa de Tweek se ensanchó.

Craig giró a ver su alrededor intentando dar con el responsable, pero no tuvo resultado. Tweek se ocultó tan pronto vio que le buscaban.

El timbre marcó el inicio de las clases, Craig volvió a meter el peluche en su casillero y se alejó de ahí, dejando a Tweek con la duda de si le gustó o no la sorpresa.

Craig nunca era expresivo, nunca sonreía cuando algo le hacía feliz o le daba risa, pero Tweek había aprendido a leer su mirada; sus pupilas se dilataban cuando algo le gustaba, el verde de sus ojos se tornaba más oscuro cuando algo le molestaba. El ceño fruncido de Craig se suavizaba cuando algo le parecía divertido, y su frente se arrugaba cuando quería matar a alguien con la mirada.

Pero esta vez no pudo observar sus rostro para comprobar cómo se sentía Craig con su regalo.

Tweek estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no vio cuando Wendy se acercó a él.

—Tweekie, las clases están a punto de comenzar.—Le informó la chica con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a su salón.

El pecoso se limitó a asentir e ir de mala gana a tomar sus clases. Aunque las horas pasaron demasiado rápido para él; cuando se dio cuenta era hora de la comida, periodo donde todos los alumnos de toda la escuela se reunían en la cafetería.

Craig comía ahí. Craig platicaba ahí con sus amigos. Seguramente Craig hablaría de su regalo con ellos.

Salió a toda velocidad del salón hacia el comedor de la escuela y buscó a Craig por todo el lugar moviendo los ojos.

Entonces lo vio ahí, caminando a una mesa junto a Clyde, Jimmy y Token.

Cuando los tres chicos se apoderaron de una mesa, Tweek apretó con fuerza su bolsa de comida y se dirigió ahí.

Lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlo, solo eso.

Las piernas de Tweek se movieron solas y lo guiaron hacia una mesa cercana. Cuando estuvo ahí, miró quienes estaban sentados.

Stan, el capitán del equipo de béisbol junto a sus tres amigos.

—Eh, ¿Hola?—Dijo Stan mirándolo extrañado.

Tweek sufrió un tic en el ojo izquierdo antes de sentarse junto a ellos, a espalda de la mesa de Craig. Kyle y Kenny lo miraron esperando que se vaya, pero una vez que entendieron que no lo haría se limitaron a seguir hablando.

—¿Qué carajos haces aquí?—Preguntó Cartman cuando nadie hizo nada.

—Me iré en un segundo, ¿Podrías callarte? Gracias.

Ni siquiera había centrado su vista en él al decirle eso, solo curveaba su cuerpo hacia atrás intentando escuchar mejor la plática que tenía Craig con sus amigos. Cartman empezó a maldecir, pero Tweek ni siquiera lo escuchó.

—Y c-como las vacaciones s-se acercan, ¿tie-tienen planeado hacer a-algo?—La voz la reconoció como Jimmy.

—Nada en realidad. ¿Qué les parece ir de campamento la primera semana?—Esa era de Token.

—Hoy en mi casillero apareció un peluche de cuyo.—Los vellos de Tweek se erizaron con emoción al escucharlo.

—¿Por qué nos dices eso? Es normal que en tu casillero aparezcan cosas de tus seguidoras.—Esta vez fue Clyde quien habló.

—Pero esta vez es diferente. ¿Por qué me darían algo sin dejar una carta o algo? No tiene sentido.

—Muchas cosas que pasan diariamente no tienen sentido.—Concluyó Token.

—No. Me refiero a que ayer se murió Stripe.—La mesa de Craig de pronto quedó silenciosa. Ya habían entendido su punto.—No se lo había dicho a nadie, ¿No es extraño que al día siguiente apareciera un cuyo de peluche en mi casillero?

—Eh... Lamentamos escuchar eso Craig.—Dijo el moreno sin saber que más decir.

—¿Estás diciendo que, alguien supo que murió Stripe a pesar de no haberle dicho a nadie y que te dejaron un peluche en tu casillero? ¿Es una broma?—El castaño hablaba como si supiera algo.

Tweek tragó grueso al sentir la mirada en su nuca, giró con lentitud su cabeza hacia donde sentía aquella incómoda sensación y se arrepintió al momento de haberlo hecho.

Clyde lo miraba, lo que pensaba al respecto era indescifrable.

Lo habían atrapado.

Sin titubear, Tweek se levantó de la silla y se alejó casi corriendo, recibiendo las miradas curiosas de los chicos que estaban sentados junto a él.

En ese momento, Tweek podía jurar que si llegaba una nave alienígena a la Tierra y se lo llevaban con ellos al espacio sería mejor que estar ahí con la mirada de Clyde clavada en su espalda.


	4. Capi 4

¿Qué tan raro es huir de la persona que te gusta? Peor aún, huir también de sus amigos al darte cuenta que saben tu secreto.

Ese es el caso de Tweek, que se encontraba escondido en el baño de hombres.

Intentaba regularizar su respiración en aquel solitario lugar. A veces escuchaba entrar y salir a algunas personas, pero afortunadamente ninguna de esas voces lo alertaban.

Temía tanto que Clyde le dijera algo a Craig. Se había esforzado tanto en conocer al azabache como para ser odiado por él sin haberse presentado. Sin que se diese cuenta, le estaba rezando a Buda su intervención divina.

—Por favor Buda, quitale la lengua a Clyde, quitale la lengua a...

—¿Qué me quite qué?

Ante la interrupción, Tweek dio un brinco en el inodoro donde estaba sentado al tiempo que gritaba por el susto. Podía jurar que si no moría de un paro cardíaco, sería por caer dentro del inodoro y morir ahogado en las tuberías.

—¡Yo no hice nada malo!

Gritó alertado y sintiendo un ardor en los ojos.

Clyde soltó una risita.—Lo sé Tweek. No esa fue tu intención.

—¿Ahora me odia?

—Dudo que lo haga. Creo que, a pesar de ser algo creepy, a Craig le gustó ese peluche.

El corazón de Tweek se relajó ante esa confesión y retrocedió su camino desde la garganta hasta el pecho.

—Eso... Eso me hace feliz.

Clyde no podía verlo, pero las lágrimas de Tweek pasaron de ser de tristeza a unas de alegría. Además sus mejillas se tornaron rosas y una sonrisa adornó su cara.

El castaño solo suspiró.

—Tweek. Sé que te gusta mi amigo Craig, pero esa no es la manera de hacer las cosas.

El rubio salió lentamente del cubículo donde estaba encerrado para encarar al castaño. El robusto lo miró con curiosidad.

—Te lo ruego.—Susurró acercándose a él.—No le digas nada a Craig.

—¡Oh, yo no le diré nada!—Soltó con una sonrisa. Tweek igualó la acción.—Lo harás tú.

—¡¿Qué?!—Clyde lo tomó del codo y lo jaló fuera del baño hasta la cafetería. En todo el camino Tweek puso resistencia al tiempo que rogaba.—¡N-no puedo!, ¡Es demasiada presión!

El mundo empezó a ir más lento para el pecoso, la escena de ser acusado con Craig era terriblemente aterradora. Incluso vio su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, desde su niñez hasta ese momento.

—¿Clyde?—Entonces escuchó la voz de la salvación. Una voz que detuvo al castaño donde estaba. Una voz que le salvó de la muerte pública.—¿Qué crees que le haces a Tweekie? Le lastimarás el brazo.

—Bebe, ¿qué tal preciosa?

La rubia ignoró al castaño, entregándole toda su atención al más pequeño entre los dos. Caminó hasta quedar frente a él y lo arropó con sus brazos al tiempo que le preguntaba si estaba bien.

Clyde solo observó la escena pasmado.

—¿Qué te pasa Clyde? Esa no es la forma de tratar a Tweekie.

—No, yo... Yo no quería hacerle algo malo.

—¡M-me estaba arrastrando a mi funeral!—Tweek llevó ambas manos a su cabello y le dio tirones.

Bebe lo detuvo dándole una severa mirada al castaño.

—¡Vamos hombre! Yo solo quería ayudarte.

—Luego hablaremos Clyde. Mientras me llevaré a Tweekie lejos de ti.

El castaño quiso protestar, pero la simple presencia de la chica lo sometía. Clyde se alejó de ambos observandolos inseguro.

Una vez que se sintieron solos, Bebe lo interrogó.

—¿Qué sucedió? No sabía que conocías a Donovan.

—Ayer lo conocí durante el entrenamiento de béisbol. Y... Él descubrió mi secreto. T-temo que haga algo contra mi sabiendo eso...

La rubia levantó una ceja como respuesta.

—¿El secreto que todos saben menos Craig y sus amigos?

—¡Nadie lo sabe!, ¡Jesucristo!

La rubia negó con la cabeza mientras reía. Le dio leves palmadas en la espalda en forma de consolación y empezó a caminar esperando ser seguida por el rubio.

—¿Sabes Tweekie? Sé que Clyde puede ser algo torpe y a veces brusco.—Tweek confirmó con la cabeza.—Pero él no es una mala persona.

—¿No?—Dijo con sarcasmo.

Bebé meneó la cabeza.—Es alguien muy sonriente y positivo, sea lo que hizo que te arrastre, seguramente haya sido un intento por ayudarte.

Tweek miraba asombrado a Bebe mientras hablaba. La porrista más cotizada de la escuela que nunca parecía sentir verdadero afecto por uno de sus pretendientes, estaba defendiendo a Clyde Donovan, el idiota catcher del equipo de béisbol que lloriqueaba ante cualquier discusión que se le plantara.

El amor hace idiotas a las personas, pensó bajando la mirada al suelo con una media sonrisa. Estaba completamente consciente que también lo había hecho un idiota a él.

La campana informó a todos que la hora de la comida había acabado. Poco a poco los alumnos se metieron a sus aulas. Tweek y Bebe que tenían clase juntos esa hora caminaron platicando de diferentes temas.

El pecoso asentía y reía con sus comentarios, pero su mente se encontraba en otro lugar.

En su cabeza no dejaban de repetirse las palabras que dijo Clyde. A Craig le había gustado el cuyo que le hizo, no lo odiaba. Eso mantuvo alegré a Tweek en todo el resto de clases que quedaban hasta la hora de la salida.

Craig no se iría hasta las seis de la tarde por el entrenamiento diario que tenían. Y Tweek tampoco.

Volvió a la rutina diaria de subir a la grada más alta y observar desde ahí como sus musculos se flexionaban y como el sudor resbalaba por su cuerpo. Lo miraba justo como las porristas que le alentaban en los partidos.

—Yo podría ser tu porrista personal.—Susurró contra la palma de su mano. Contento de no poder ser escuchado.

Todo hubiese sido perfecto y normal como siempre, sí tan solo no hubiese chocado con Clyde el día anterior. Pues una vez que el castaño lo halló, sus labios articularon unas palabras que helaron su sangre y levantaron todos los vellos de su cuerpo.

"Tenemos que hablar".


	5. Capi 5

¿Qué tan raro es preferir ver al chico que te gusta que salvar tu pellejo? Peor aún, haber recibido una amenaza, pero aún así quedarte sentado esperando que termine el entrenamiento.

Ese es el caso de Tweek, que a pesar de saber que Clyde iría por él al final, seguramente para matarlo, decidió quedarse a ver al chico que le gusta.

Claro, con miedo, pero nada podía arruinar ese tiempo valioso. Ni siquiera una amenaza de muerte.

¿No ver a Craig entrenar? Primero muerto.

Sentía que en su cabeza había una mecha encendida, que con el pasar del tiempo se iba agotando. Cuando llegara a su final, cosas terribles iban a pasar. O eso creía, porque cuando el entrenamiento acabó y Clyde fue a buscarlo, el castaño solo le dijo unas simples palabras:

—Ayudame con Bebe.

La mente de Tweek hizo corto circuito cuando paso, porque esta había imaginado miles de escenarios pero ninguno como ese.

—¿Y-yo? No tengo porqué.

—Oh, vamos amigo, hagamos un trato.—El castaño envolvió los hombros del contrario con sus brazos.—Si me ayudas a tener una cita con Bebe, yo te ayudaré a tener una con Craig.

—¿¡Lo dices en serio!?—Sus ojos se iluminaron.

—¡En serio!

Tweek le dio una mirada furtiva al pelinegro que platicaba con Token, ambos esperando a Clyde. Su sonrisa abarcó todo lo largo de su cara.

—Quiero acercarme a Craig... Pero no sé cómo. T-tengo miedo de que me odie, o piense que soy raro.

El robusto hizo un movimiento con ambas manos formando una equis, en señal de reprobar esa actitud.

—¡Error! Con ese tipo de pensamientos espantas a cualquier persona.—Tweek brincó ante la sorpresa.—Debes ser optimista. Pensar que todo saldrá bien, primero es la actitud.

—¿Y qué debería hacer?—Su voz salió apagada, fatigada.

—Podrías unirte al club de porristas. Son muy lindas con el uniforme.

—¡Gah!, ¡N-no!, ¡Jesucristo!

—O podrías acercarte a saludarlo, luego presentarte y platicar con él.

Tweek tocó su barbilla con los dedos de forma pensativa. Las dos opciones eran maneras de humillarse, una peor que otra.

—Prefiero volverme porrista.—Susurró dudoso.

Clyde soltó una carcajada ante lo que le dijo Tweek, con una mano en la frente y la otra en la cintura.

—¡No Tweek! ¡Eso era una broma!

El rubio abrió la boca para contestarle, pero todas las palabras que iba a decir desaparecieron cuando escuchó una tercera voz.

—Vaya Clyde, al parecer conseguiste otro mejor amigo.—Craig tomó el hombro del castaño que apenas se reponía de la risa que sufrió.

—¡Oh Craig, justo de quién hablábamos!

—¡Gah!—Tweek dio media vuelta con intenciones de alejarse, pero Clyde lo tomó de la camisa y le miró con cara de no seas un cobarde.

—Verás, él es Tweek. Lo conocí ayer al final del entrenamiento.

—Oh. Hola, soy Craig.—Le saludó levantando la mano.

—Lo sé.—Contestó sin mirarle la cara.—¡E-es decir, olé!

Clyde contuvo una carcajada, Craig alzó ambas cejas como respuesta. Y Tweek, él hizo su funeral mental.

—Es muy gracioso.—Cantó el castaño mientras se carcajeaba otra vez.

Tweek se dio una bofetada mental, la había cagado; recién conoció al chico de sus sueños y ya se había anotado solo a la lista de Nunca hablarle otra vez, ¿Acaso esa lista existía en primer lugar? Si esa lista existía, su nombre estaría apuntado en todas las páginas con letras inmensas y rojas remarcadas innumerables veces. Si no existía, pues él la había creado en ese mismo momento.

No podía sentirse más incómodo de lo que se sentía, juraba que si Craig se alejaba de él, podría correr por el lado contrario, subir unas escaleras y pedirle a Kim Jong-un que lancé todas las bombas nucleares que quiera sobre él. Con solo pensar en eso no podía evitar estremecerse.

—Un gusto, creo.—Dijo al final el azabache sin hacer gesto alguno.

Craig no sonreía, pero su rostro se veía tan relajado que estaba bien para él, podía quedarse viéndolo el resto del día, o de su vida, incluso de su siguiente vida. Las mejillas del rubio se tornaron rosas y sintió sus sentidos fallar, de pronto todo su alrededor desapareció, y solo existían él y Craig en medio de un hechizo magnético.

—¿Tweek?—Clyde le llamó extrañado.

Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al momento y desvió su mirada hacia el suelo, Craig había visto su extraño comportamiento.

—Y-yo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, mis padres tienen una cafetería ¿Lo sabían? Deberían visitarla, a veces hago turno nocturno, c-como sea. Les invito a café gratis. ¡Gah! Adiós.

Había hablado tan rápido que los dos chicos apenas habían alcanzado a entender la mitad de toda la frase.

Mientras, Tweek había huido como la gallina que era. Corrió con todas su fuerzas hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos de la escuela. Sus hombros subían y bajaban, su corazón latía apresurado. Pero algo le decía muy en el fondo, que no era por la adrenalina de correr lo que le tenía tan agitado. En realidad, haber hablado con el chico de sus sueños lo había consumido de maneras inimaginables.

Se sentía tan afortunado por haberle hablado, y ya la vez, se sentía como el chico más estúpido de toda la escuela por haber escapado como lo hizo.

—Mierda Tweek.—Se maldijo al tiempo que sonreía.—Ahora te llamarás Tweek Tucker.

Y ahí, en medio de la noche de South Park, en una calle cualquiera, Tweek empezó a festejar bailando de manera torpe, moviendo los pies al ritmo de una tonada inventada mientras chasqueaba los dedos.

Segundos después, su celular vibraba y él lo revisaba, observando en la pantalla un mensaje de Bebe. Esta consistía en una foto, donde Craig se veía de espaldas cargando con su bolsa deportiva en las piernas. Al parecer se encontraba en el auto de Token, sentado en el asiento adelantero. Su bolsa se encontraba abierta y de un lado, se asomaba el cuyo que había hecho.

La vista de Tweek se nublo cuando vio a Clyde sonriente en una esquina de la foto, y debajo de la imagen, un mensaje que decía: A Craig le gustó el peluche.


	6. Capi 6

¿Qué tan raro es enmarcar la foto que te mandaron de tu amor platónico? Más específico, una foto que te pasaron y dónde no hace nada más que ser él.

Ese es el caso de Tweek, que descargó, imprimió y enmarcó la foto que le pasaron por Clyde.

Estaba tan contento al ver que no todo estaba perdido. Los pensamientos autodestructivos que tenía se habían esfumado. Solo miraba con una amplia sonrisa la foto hasta que el timbre de su casa sonó.

Tweek bajó apresurado las escaleras de su hogar hasta la puerta. Había invitado a Wendy a su casa. Ella era la única persona que escuchaba todo lo que decía sin interrumpirle o catalogarlo de acosador, por lo que considero que si quería festejar su logro, ella sería la mejor opción.

Él abrió la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria, acción que sorprendió a la chica en su entrada, que mantenía una sonrisa tiesa y pasaba a su casa como si fuera la suya.

—Es un milagro el haber sido invitada sin razón aparente.—Comentó dándole medio abrazo.

—Ngh, bueno... Quería hablarte de algo.—Confirmó con media sonrisa.

—Oh Tweek. Somos mejores amigos, puedes contarme lo que quieras.

El corazón de Tweek empezó a latir desenfrenado cuando recordó todo lo que le había sucedido. Wendy y él se dirigieron a su habitación con vasos de chocolate caliente y se sentaron en la cama del pecoso.

—B-bueno, hoy me pasó algo maravilloso...—La pelinegra arqueó las cejas en señal para que continuara.—Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

—Dejame adivinar. Es algo respecto a Craig.

Tweek se permitió sonreír como colegiala enamorada, sin reservaciones o temores. Estaba en un ambiente seguro y con una persona segura. No había nada a que temerle.

—Si... B-bueno, hoy hablé con él.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Él se acercó a saludarme!

—¿En serio? ¡Eso es maravilloso Tweek!—Dijo Wendy mientras dejaba la taza de lado para envolver a Tweek en un abrazo.

—Sí, ngh. Y tambien quiero pedirte algo.—Confesó nervioso.

—Lo que sea para mi amigo que al fin tuvo las agallas para hablar con su amor platónico.

—B-basta... Sé que Red y tú son muy buenas amigas.—El pecoso lanzó ese comentario con la idea de obtener información.

—Si, estamos juntas en el consejo estudiantil, ¿Por qué?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.—Ella es prima de Craig.

La azabache sonrió divertida. No importaba cuántas veces le dijera que no se obsesioné con él, parecía que entraba por un oído y salía por el otro. Era un gesto extraño, pero cursi que Tweek poseía y que muchas personas no entendían.

—Si, ¿Y?

—Y que ella debe saber más de lo que yo sé de Craig.

—Creeme, sabes más tú que incluso sus padres.—Bromeó Wendy.

—E-eso no es cierto. Yo no sé si... Podría gustarle.

La pelinegra se mantuvo callada por unos segundos, pensando, como si estuviera creando una especie de estrategia para ayudar a su amigo.

—¿Sabes? El club de Yo Cupido ayuda a los estudiantes a tener citas con las personas que les gustan.

—¿El club de Cartman?, ¿Eso es seguro?

—Ha ayudado a diferentes relaciones Tweekie, como la de Token Black y Nichole Daniels, o la de María Sánchez y Luke Covina. Si vas a pedirle ayuda posiblemente te de la mano.

—¡P-pero a qué precio!, ¡El culón está loco! ¡Agh!

—Tranquilizate Tweek. Yo iré contigo a apoyarte.

Eso no ayudaba a tranquilizarlo en lo absoluto; en especial sabiendo cuán grave podía ponerse la situación si Cartman le decía algo a la azabache. Antes ellos habían peleado. Y si empezaban a pelear en el momento en que pedía ayuda, obviamente se la iban a negar. Tweek se limitó a tragar grueso.

Incluso esa noche no pudo dormir como siempre. Se levantó en media noche por un vaso de café y revisó su cuenta de Craig. Ninguna publicación. No sabía si sentirse bien o mal por eso.

Mientras navegaba en su perfil, un mensaje que había dejado en una publicación con Red le capturó toda la atención. Era un número telefónico. Era el número telefónico de Craig Tucker.

Sin dudarlo, el rubio agregó el contacto a su celular y se limitó a levantar su dedo sobre el ícono de llamar.

—Lo llamo o no lo llamo, lo llamo o no lo llamo.—Sin que se de cuenta, él había empezado a sudar por los nervios. Su dedo tembló sobre la pantalla y lo bajó con lentitud, hasta casi presionar la opción.—¡Jesucristo!, ¡Demasiada presión!—Chilló arrojando su celular a una silla alconchada.

No podía hacerlo. ¿Qué iba a hacer si Craig lo descubría? ¿Y si era el número de otra persona? Cómo el de Donald Trump o el de Kim Yong-un. No iba a correr ese riesgo.

Tweek volvió a enfocar su vista a la pantalla de la computadora llevándose una de las sorpresas más terribles que una persona podía cometer.

Quito el Me Gusta lo más rápido que pudo sabiendo que era inútil, pues Craig lo vería. Su mala racha de suerte volvió a cobrarle, y de la peor manera.

Cerró la laptop soltando un grito de frustración y cubriendo su boca inmediatamente al darse cuenta de la hora. Entonces la pantalla del celular se prendió seguido a un tono de mensaje. Tweek tragó con miedo y se acercó vacilante observando como tenía una notificación pendiente recién recibida.

El rubio desbloqueó su celular con torpeza y casi se desmaya al ver una solicitud de amistad de Craig.

Ahí entró en una cuestión. Si lo rechazaba, Craig pensaría que no le agradaba y por ende lo odiaría. Pero si aceptaba, Craig tendría acceso a todo su perfil, a toda su información. A TODO. Incluso podría descubrir su inmensa obsesión hacia él, y seguro que lo asustaría o lo enojaría. Él no quería ninguna de esas dos opciones, por lo que eligió una tercera opción: Dejar pendiente su solicitud.

Exhaló con un poco de alivio al encontrar una solución, pero la sonrisa no le tardó cuando un chat emergió con un mensaje que marcaría el inicio de muchas cosas.

Craig Tucker, en línea: _Hola rubio, te encontré_.


	7. Capi 7

¿Qué tan raro es casi sufrir un paro cardíaco por un mensaje? En este caso, leer que su amor platónico lo encontró en medio de la noche.

Ese es el caso de Tweek, que se empezó a sentir vigilado.

Tweek corrió hacia su ventana y se asomó para revisar si Craig se encontraba afuera observándolo. Miró hacia arriba, abajo y por ambos lados, pero no encontró nada.

Tweek bajó de su habitación temblando, temiendo encontrarse a Craig sentado en su sofá. Temiendo verlo y que este diga: _Sé lo que haces, Tweek_. Pasó por la cocina, la sala de bienvenida, salió a su patio. Pero no encontró nada.

Tragó grueso antes de contestarle.

Tweek: _¿Qué?_

Esperó la respuesta de Craig por quince minutos hasta que contestó.

Craig: _Sí, además me debes algo_.

Tweek comenzó a temblar al sentirse descubierto y empezó a escribir una disculpa.

Tweek: _Lamento tanto haber hecho todo lo que he hecho. A veces no puedo evitar mirarte, y termino haciendo cosas que te pueden molestar. Y sí, yo era el que robaba tus toallas en los entrenamientos, también fuí yo el que hizo el peluche de Stripe. También te observo cuando vas por la calle cuándo piensas que es una ardilla la que pasa por donde estás. Pero no soy un acosador, tampoco quiero hacerte daño o venderte al país norcoreano, todo esto lo hago porque... Porque estoy enamorado de ti._

Tweek leyó su mensaje dudando si mandarlo o no. Su dedo se hallaba sobre el ícono de enviar, más no lo presionaba. Seguramente se quedó así por otros quince minutos.

Pero antes de cometer el mayor error de su vida, Craig volvió a escribir.

Craig: _Me debes un café gratis_.

Tweek sonrió con emociones encontradas. Entre ellas estaba el alivio y la vergüenza. Se limitó a contestarle que podía pasar cuando quisiera, y así, decidió recostarse con el celular a su lado sin poder quitar la sonrisa que tenía. Y antes de darse cuenta, había quedado dormido.

Tan dormido que si no fuera por la llamada de Clyde, no hubiese llegado a la escuela.

El celular sonó con fuerza en su oído izquierdo, provocando que Tweek gritara y cayera de su cama con un ataque cardíaco. Buscó con torpeza el celular sobre el colchón y presionó a contestar sin saber a quién hablaba.

—¡Tweek, prometiste ayudarme hoy con Bebe y no veniste a la escuela!

—¡¿Q-qué?!—Le gritó de vuelta viendo la hora en el reloj de su pared.—¡¿Quééé?!

—Dejame adivinar. Te quedaste dormido.

—¡Es tarde! ¡Jesucristo! ¡Mis padres van a matarme!—Y colgó la llamada.

Emprendió carrera a su escuela a pesar de que el horario escolar ya estaba a la mitad. Si podía salvar su puntualidad al menos en dos materias, iba a tomar la oportunidad. Después se acordó de un programa que veía cuando era niño y se imaginó yendo en una carrera de autos hacia la meta.

Tan absorto, que no vio que alguien más corría a la entrada por el lado opuesto. Afortunadamente logró detenerse antes de taclear al sujeto frente a él.

—¿Tweek?—Preguntó el chico de chuyo.

—¡¿C-Craig?!—Volvió a gritar tomando su cabello entre las manos.—¡¿Q-qué haces aquí?!

Craig rascó su nuca con un apenas notable rubor rosa en las mejillas y nariz, sin mirar al rubio frente a él que estaba por darle un ataque al corazón en cualquier momento.

—Se me hizo tarde.—Admitió jugando con las correas de su gorro.—Me quedé dormido.

—¡Gah!

—No tenemos tiempo de hablar. Entremos.—Declaró el pelinegro trotando al interior del edificio.

Tweek se mantuvo viéndolo con un tic en el ojo sin poder reaccionar a lo que había sucedido. Entonces Craig volvió a la entrada y lo tomó de la manga de su camisa y lo metió a la escuela.

Tweek pensó que seguía durmiendo y que estaba teniendo uno de los mejores sueños que había tenido en su vida. Estaban casi agarrados de la mano, casi. Él observó la espalda del chico frente a él, ancha y varonil. Tan perfecto. Tan Craig. Si estiraba la mano podría tocarlo por primera vez, y temía saber que podía causar hacerlo. Si tan solo con mirarlo se sentía arder, posiblemente sí lo tocaba se incendiaría.

—¿Dónde queda tu salón?—Cuestionó el azabache mirándolo sobre el hombro.

El rubio pestañeó un par de veces intentando despertar de su sueño, pero después de unos segundos se percató que no estaba soñando. ¡Estaba con el chico que le gusta y él le estaba hablando!

Cómo... Cómo una pareja, pensó el rubio teñido de rojo.

—A-al lado del tuyo.—Murmuró desviando la mirada.

Craig lo soltó y levantó una mano en forma de despedida, alejándose. Mientras Tweek, él se dirigía a su salón en shock.

Cuando entró, Wendy lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa, como si lo estuviese esperando.

—Con que... Ya eres amigo de Craig.

—¿Eh?—Preguntó aún pasmado.

—Que tú y Craig parecen muy amigos.

—No seré solo su amigo.—Dijo posicionando sus manos en la cintura.—Yo seré su novio.

Wendy soltó una risita mientras le aplaudía orgullosa.

—¿Piensas declararte al fin?

El rubio la miró con cara _¿Fumaste algo?_ , Antes de negar con la cabeza y sentarse a su lado.

—Moriría antes de poder decirle algo.—Explicó pegando su frente a la mesa.—Además, podría odiarme después de confesarme. Prefiero poder seguir hablando con él.

—¿No que serías su novio?

—Lo seré. Pero debo moverme cuidadosamente.—Tweek levantó la cara y la miró con una sonrisa.—Por ahora no le diré nada, solo seré su amigo.

Wendy negó con la cabeza divertida por su comportamiento.

—Qué chico más listo.—Dijo palmeando su cabello.

—Se enamorará de mí.—Confesó mirándolo por la ventana.

Su perfil se veía tranquilo y serio, solo escuchando a sus amigos hablar, hasta que vio como su rostro se giraba hacia donde estaba él. Tweek abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, Craig tenía un gesto similar.

Porque sus miradas se encontraron, y ninguno separó esa conexión.


	8. Capi 8

¿Qué tan raro es preferir ir al mismísimo infierno por tu amor platónico? Peor aún, hacer un contrato que te marcará para siempre a cambio de tener una oportunidad con él.

Ese es el caso de Tweek, que fue arrastrado y obligado a firmar un contrato con nadie más ni nadie menos que Eric Cartman.

Después de esa coincidencia de choques de miradas con Craig, él no volvió a verle. Su plan era ir a verlo a los entrenamientos después de clases, pero su idea no funcionó ya que Wendy lo arrastró al aula del Club de Yo Cupido.

Eric colocó el contrato frente a Tweek, que especificaba que si su relación con Craig funcionaba, estaba obligado a cumplir con su plan mercadotécnico de su empresa en proceso como pareja gay.

Tweek miró inseguro a Wendy.

—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.—Le confesó.

—Oh claro, podrías firmar ese papel y hacerte novio de Craig, o rechazarlo y quedarte mirándolo de lejos el resto de tu vida.—Habló Eric colocándole una pluma en sus manos.

El rubio miró dudoso a todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor. Tenía que enfocarse; Cartman había unido parejas con éxito desde que el club abrió, con su ayuda posiblemente Craig lo miraría con esos hermosos ojos verdes. Entonces le preguntaría si quería ser su esposo, tendrían una boda al lado de la playa y tendrían muchos hijos. Docenas de hijos.

La pluma paso por el papel escribiendo una firma en la línea de conformidad. Eric inmediatamente le quitó el contrato con una sonrisa complacida.

—Ese chico será tu novio.—Le aseguró con confianza.

Los ojos de Tweek brillaron cuando lo escuchó.

—¿C-cómo vas hacerlo?

—Eso no puedo revelarlo. Es un secreto.—El gordo entonces abrió la puerta del salón y los invitó a salir.

El rubio no podía evitar preocuparse por lo que podría pasarle, es decir, cualquiera se preocuparía si le deja algo tan importante a Cartman para hacer. Nada era seguro con él.

Cuando salió aún estaba a tiempo de poder ver a Craig practicar, así que se dirigió a la grada más alta como siempre lo hacía.

Pasó su vista por cada persona entrenando con Craig, deteniéndose en el castaño que hablaba con él con tanta naturalidad.

Él también prometió ayudarle con Craig, ¿Será que lo estaba haciendo en ese momento? Le gustaría pensar que si. Es decir, hasta hace unos meses nadie sabía de su secreto, ¿O si? Últimamente la gente le tendía la mano para ayudarlo. Le sorprendía que Craig aún no lo supiera en ese punto.

La mirada del castaño se dirigió hacia Tweek. El rubio brincó pero le correspondió a su saludo. Entonces Clyde subió hasta donde se encontraba, y junto a él, la mirada de Craig.

—¡Amigo!—Dijo sonriente sentándose a su lado.—Me engañaste, prometiste que me ayudarías con Bebe.

—S-si... Pero...—Se intentó excusar torpemente hasta que una incongruencia vino a su mente.—Espera, ¿Cómo obtuviste mi número?

—Ah, Bebe me lo paso. Le dije que tenía que hablar de un tema importante contigo.

—Y-yo mañana te ayudaré. Dame un respiro.

—¿Quiéres que le diga a Craig que te lo de?—Tweek arrugó su frente sin entender.—Un respiro Tweek, como el de las poesías.

—¿Qué?

—Un beso.

—¡Jesucristo!

—¿Eso es un sí? Creo que debería empezar a ayudarte.

—¡E-espera!—Gritó al ver cómo Clyde bajaba apresurado las escaleras hacia Craig, quién solo miraba sin expresión alguna la escena.

Luego se imaginó el rostro de Craig si Clyde le decía algo. Abriría los ojos asombrado y entonces lo vería reír por primera vez en su vida. Se reiría de él.

Tweek se levantó de la grada y fue detrás del castaño con el corazón en la garganta. Eran esos momento que debía agradecer el practicar baloncesto, aunque sea solo por obligación, porque así lograba mantener el ritmo de Clyde.

Podía ver su espalda robusta tan cerca, que sin dudarlo se impulsó y se colgó de él, provocando que ambos cayeran y rodaran hasta el suelo.

—Clyde, deja de jugar.—Exigió Craig sin mirar al rubio tirado al lado del mencionado.

—Viejo, esto no es un juego. Es un acuerdo de vida o muerte.

Craig levantó una ceja de forma interrogante, pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

—Ho-hola Craig.—Tweek cubrió su boca apenas terminó de pronunciar esas palabras. Salieron inconscientemente, sin su permiso.

Craig lo miró unos segundos antes de saludarle con un simple "Hey" para luego alejarse de ahí.

Su espalda fue lo único que vio después. Su corazón que se hallaba en la garganta bajó hasta el estómago y se deshizo en sus ácidos gástricos. Su labio inferior tembló levemente sin comprender que sucedió. Hasta hoy en la mañana todo parecía ir a la perfección, pero ahora nada cuadraba.

¿Que significó la mirada que tuvieron antes de la clase?

¿Que significó ese agarre que sostuvieron hasta separarse en sus salones?

¿Que significó ese choque de destino que compartieron al llegar tarde los dos juntos?

—¿Tweek?—Pronunció preocupado el castaño, su expresión de Tweek era muy obvia.

—D-debo irme, a t-trabajar con mis padres.—Se levantó del suelo y subió corriendo las gradas aguantando toda la confusión en su cabeza que empezaba a palpitar.

—Entonces te veré mañana.

Tweek no contestó, solo corrió hasta sus cosas, las acomodó y salió del campo a paso apresurado sintiendo como sus lágrimas descendían ridículamente por sus mejillas.

—Detente Tweek, solo no te saludo como querías.—Se consoló a sí mismo sin éxito alguno.

Y sin más, caminó desanimado hasta su casa, porque, bueno, decidió broncearse su turno nocturno ese día.

Se la paso toda la noche observando las redes sociales de Craig, buscando algún movimiento o publicación que pudiese delatar su comportamiento con él. Porque conocía a Craig, y sabía que algo lo tenía preocupado, confundido o molesto.

Y Tweek Tweak iba a descubrir la razón. Aunque le cueste el resto de su vida con tal poder hacer que Craig le sonría.


	9. Capi 9

¿Qué tan raro es que el destino te una al amor de tu vida? Es decir, que varios acontecimientos te terminen encerrando en los vestidores con el chico que roba tus suspiros.

Ese es el caso de Tweek, que tenía a Craig desnudo desde la cabeza hasta la cintura.

Tweek había cumplido sus clases con naturalidad, haciendo lo que siempre acostumbraba a hacer. Había observado con detenimiento al azabache intentando dar con la razón de su alejamiento. Lo estaban evitando después del choque que tuvieron aquel día. Ni siquiera volvió a mandarle un mensaje, la interacción cesó.

Entonces supuso que no salió nunca de su zona de observador, tal vez a eso estaba destinado ser.

Ese día le tocaba deportes. Tweek había elegido baloncesto porque consideró que era el menos pesado. Para su mala suerte, ese día le tocó jugar.

Esa era la última hora que le tocaba ese día, después solo se ducharía e iría a ver a Craig en medio de su entrenamiento. Tweek salió de la cancha hacia su casillero de ropa y caminó hacia los baños del gimnasio.

—¡Alto!—Vociferó Butters asomado por la puerta.—Los baños aquí están llenos. Ve a otro.

—¡¿Qué?! P-pero el más cercano es el del piso de abajo.

—Pues ve ahí. Aquí no te podrás duchar en un buen rato.

—Debe ser una broma.

Con eso, Tweek bajó apresurado temiendo encontrar lleno ese baño también. Y su mayor temor se cumplió cuando observó a todos los integrantes del equipo de béisbol adentro.

—¡Tweek! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Clyde asomó su cabeza hacia donde estaba el tembloroso rubio.

—¿P-por que hay gente aquí? ¿Qué está pasando?

—El entrenamiento terminó temprano hoy. Nos vamos ya.

—Vine a darme una ducha.—Reveló mirando a su alrededor.

Clyde imitó su acción buscando algún baño vacío, y cuando dio con uno lo empujó hacia ahí.

—Apresurate.—Dijo antes de encerrarlo ahí.

Tweek titubeó unos segundos antes de comenzar a desnudarse. Se metió al agua con prisa. Seguramente Clyde lo estaba esperando, pero el ruido de afuera cesó después de un aviso.

Aceleró su baño temiendo que todos hayan huído de un ataque armado, tal vez los demás lograron escapar y el asesino estaba afuera en los vestidores buscando algún sonido para matar, y Tweek era ese sonido.

Se vistió y salió corriendo hacia la puerta mirando su alrededor vacío. Tomó las agarraderas y empujó con fuerza intentando abrir. Ningún resultado.

—¡Alguien que me ayude!—Gritó esperando que alguien lo escuché afuera, golpeando las puertas con las manos.—¡El asesino viene por mi!

Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza conforme pasaban los minutos, sus oídos se taparon y su estómago se revolvió. Detrás podía sentir la presencia de alguien, pero el miedo le impedía voltearse y solo lograba golpear y empujar las puertas con más fuerza.

—¿Tweek?—Sonó detrás de él, y como respuesta, sus vellos se levantaron.

¡Gah!—Gritó dejándose caer en el suelo.—¡No me mates!

Se puso de espaldas a la puerta y levantó la vista alarmado. Y lo que vio lo alarmó más.

Craig con el torso desnudo, con el cabello aún húmedo e igual de confundido que Tweek.

—¿Dónde están los demás?—Craig empujó sin éxito la puerta.—Está cerrado. ¿Por qué está cerrado?

—¡N-no lo sé! Hace un momento todos estaban y de la nada desaparecieron.

—¿El conserje cerró por error?-Concluyó el más alto golpeando y llamando por alguien, pero nadie contestó.

—¡Oh demonios!, ¡Oh Jesucristo!

—Parece que estaremos aquí un largo tiempo.—Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia su casillero.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿No tienes tú celular?—Entonces agarró su cabello con fuerza.

—Se quedó en mi mochila afuera. ¿Y el tuyo?

—Igual.

Ambos guardaron silencio sin saber que más decir. Craig sacó su camiseta y la puso sobre su cabeza para ponérsela. Tweek disfrutó del espectáculo desviando la mirada cuando Craig giró a verle.

—Tengo unas barras de nutrientes, ¿Quieres una?—Comentó al tiempo que le lanzaba una. Tweek la atrapó sin saber que hacer, así que se quedó viéndolo sin separar la mirada.

—¿Qué sucede?—Soltó incómodo mirando hacia otro lado.

—Yo... Ah, n-nada. ¡Agh!

Desenvolvió la barra entre sus manos y la mordió nervioso. No sabía que hacer, tenía a Craig solo para él, sin interrupciones u oportunidades para huir. Miró su alrededor con curiosidad deteniéndose en una luz que salía desde el otro lado del vestidor. Parecían luces de velas.

—¿Q-qué es eso?

Craig volteó hacia donde Tweek apuntaba. Se levantó y fue a averiguarlo. Cuando lo vio, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

—Es comida acompañada de velas aromáticas. ¿Quién dejó esto aquí?

La mente de Tweek buscó por cada rincón de sus memorias alguna respuesta. Algo dentro de él le decía que sabía la respuesta, pero cada vez que estaba por recordarlo la información se bloqueaba. Al final solo terminó con un dolor de cabeza.

Ambos se sentaron lado a lado observando la variedad de comida que había frente a ellos. Pizza, chocolates, pasta, vino tinto.

—Bien, a comer.—Declaró el pelinegro sirviendo del vino en un vaso desechable.

El rubio lo miraba con la boca abierta de la sorpresa dudando si era buena idea o no, pero después de ver a Craig disfrutando de los alimentos, decidió comer junto con él.

Era un buen momento, parecía una cita. La cita más romántica que jamás imaginó tener. El ambiente era algo incómodo, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, estaba con Craig, comiendo y compartiendo un tiempo a solas. No pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa.

—Tweek.—Le llamó Craig enrollando la pasta en un tenedor.—¿Conoces la existencia del club de Yo Cupido?

Tweek se atragantó con su pedazo de pizza.—¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡¿Jesucristo, qué tratas de decirme?!

—Nada. Solo... Creo que esto es muy similar a lo que hace ese club.

—¡¿Qué dices?!

—Me refiero a que alguien fue a decirle al culón que haga esto, no se me viene otra respuesta a la mente.

—¡N-no tiene sentido lo que dices!

—Tweek, tú y yo ni siquiera nos conocemos. Hemos hablado como dos veces, es extraño que pasen estas cosas de la nada.

—¡¿A qué te refieres?!—El corazón de Tweek comenzó a latir con fuerza contra su pecho.—¡¿N-no somos amigos?!

—¿Cómo sería amigo de alguien con quien nunca hablo? Siempre me evitas, como si no te agradara.

—¡Eso no tiene sentido!

—Además siempre estás gritando. No recuerdo una sola vez en la que no lo hicieras.

—¡No es cierto!

—Volviste a gritar.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar al no poder procesar todo lo que estaba pasando.

Deseó que alguien abriera la puerta para que pudiera escapar. No importaba si era Kim Jong-un, los gnomos o el gobierno estadounidense. Mientras pudiera huir no iba a tener problemas.

—Si me agradas...—Susurró con el ceño fruncido. Craig suspiró soltando el tenedor.—N-No sabía que eso pensabas de mi.

—Bueno, eres Tweek Tweak, el chico tembloroso que siempre huye de mi.—El rubio cerró ambas manos en puños.—Esa es la única imagen que tengo de ti.

Craig lo miró a los ojos sin expresión alguna, provocando solamente que Tweek quedará rígido.

«Primero es la actitud»

Las palabras de Clyde resonaron en su interior. Ahí tenía la respuesta, si quería acercarse a Craig debía cambiar la imagen que tenía de él. Sonrió temeroso, pero aún así lo intentó.

—Soy Tweek Tweak de la clase B, toco el piano, preparo cupcakes y me gusta la actuación.—Craig lo miraba sin entender lo que hacía, pero el rubio decidió continuar.—Mis padres tienen una cafetería, deberíamos ir alguna vez como amigos.

—¿Qué?

—Empecemos de cero.—Entonces Craig le sonrió.

—Mi nombre es Craig Tucker de la clase A, soy miembro del equipo de béisbol y acepto la oferta de ir a tu cafetería.

Tweek sonrió bajando la mirada y sintió sus mejillas arder.

—Cuando quieras.—Le susurró.

Craig se cruzó de brazos y levantó la quijada sin quitar la sonrisa.

—Mañana, con una condición.—El rubio volvió a verle.—Que me invites a los cupcakes que dices hacer.

El corazón de Tweek empezó a sentirse cálido. Todo Tweek se sintió cálido. Las cosas empezarían a tomar un rumbo diferente, eso lo podía sentir.

Y en medio de su felicidad, entendió quién lo había encerrado ahí.

—Cartman...—Se susurró lo más bajo que pudo, sin embargo Craig logró escucharlo.

—Sabía que fue idea del culón.


	10. Capi 10

Esa tarde, Tweek aprendió algo muy importante. Aprendió que los mejores momentos no son guardados por fotos y vídeos, no pasan cuando la cámara está apuntando el lugar indicado en el momento indicado, no pasan cuando se planean. Esos momentos suceden de manera espontánea e instantánea. Y solo pueden ser guardados entre los recuerdos, como en este caso, que vio por primera vez la sonrisa de Craig.

Sonrisa perfecta, muy diferente después de los brackets, ahora más sensual, más atractiva, incluso adictiva. No podía dejar de preguntarse si alguien más vio esa sonrisa antes, decidió auto-contestarse con un no.

¿Qué tan raro era ponerse más nervioso al ver a tu amor platónico? En especial, cuando su mirada cruzaba por donde estabas, y deseabas que se detuviera en ti.

Ese es el caso de Tweek, que podía jurar que si Craig lo viese por más de cinco segundos, podría morir de un paro respiratorio.

El rubio estaba jugando con su celular esa noche después de verlo entrenar, distraído con el recuerdo de la noche en la que estuvo encerrado con Craig en los vestidores. Buscó entre sus contactos y miró el número de Craig registrado ahí, con el dilema de llamarle o no.

Su dedo jugueteo en el aire antes de caer sobre el ícono de llamar. Sus manos empezaron a temblar al escuchar los pitidos de espera del otro lado. El rítmico sonido fue interrumpido por una voz nasal que sonaba curiosa. En ese momento los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron al oír tan cerca su voz, como un susurro a su oído.

—¿Quién habla?—Cuestionó Craig.

Tweek mordió su lengua para no soltar un chillido emocionado, solo se quedó escuchando con el corazón acelerado lo que sucedía al otro lado de la llamada.

Escuchó otras voces, música, los movimientos de Craig. Todo sonaba tan claro como nunca antes lo había hecho. Lo preocupante empezó cuando otra voz contestó, una más suave y más calmada. Entonces colgó la llamada. Mordió su labio y miró la pantalla de su celular, ese era el número de Craig. Lo había conseguido con éxito.

Lastimosamente no pudo mantener una conversación con él. Al parecer Token tomó el teléfono y empezó a hablar, y a Tweek no le importaba tener una plática con Token, el quería una con Craig Tucker y nadie más.

Cuando soltó un suspiro de felicidad, su celular comenzó a vibrar entre sus manos y por el susto apretó el ícono de contestar.

—¡Gah!—Gritó al tiempo que se le resbalaba el celular de las manos, justo como la situación.

—¿Tweek?—Preguntaron del otro lado de la línea.

—¡No!—Contestó sintiendo la garganta seca.

—Si eres Tweek. Reconozco tus gritos.

—¡¿M-mis gritos?!—Sus mejillas se prendieron después de escuchar eso.—¿En serio?

—Si...—Craig suspiró del otro lado.—¿Cómo obtuviste mi número?

Bloqueo mental. ¿Cómo obtuvo su número? No podía simplemente decirle: _Hey Craig, vi que pasaste tu número en una publicación de Red la semana pasada y lo guardé para poder acosarte mejor._

Así que soltó su plan B.

—¡C-Clyde me lo pasó, y c-creo que te llame por error.

—¿Ah sí?—El tono de Craig se profundizó.—¿Por error dices?

Tweek tragó con fuerza. Su voz hizo que sus piernas tiemblen, agradeció que Craig no pudiese verlo.

—B-bueno, no fue un error.—Tweek sonrió contra el teléfono imaginando que Craig lo hacía también.

—Ya veo.—Respondió manteniendo la voz grave. La sonrisa de Tweek se ensanchó.—¿Está abierta tu cafetería?

—¿Ah? ¡S-si!

—Voy por mi café gratis, ahora.—Colgó.

Eso dejó en shock al pobre rubio, lo dejó pasmado y petrificado. No despegó su celular de la oreja hasta minutos después de que la llamada se cortó.

—¡Mierda, tengo una cita!—Gritó entre risas mientras se cambiaba su pijama por ropa decente para salir.

Corrió escaleras abajo y apresuró su recorrido hacia la cafetería de sus padres. No estaba tan lejos, podría llegar antes que Craig si mantenía su velocidad. Y estaba en lo correcto. Cuando llegó, Craig no estaba en la cafetería, eso lo tranquilizó un poco y fue hacia sus padres.

—Hijo, que milagro tenerte por aquí.—Dijo Richard.

—S-si, es que viene un amigo.

—¿Wendy?—Preguntó su mamá.

—Dije amigo, no amiga.

—Lo sé hijo, pero recuerdo cuando Wendy tuvo su época de chico...

—Mamá, detente por favor.—Le pidió levantando una mano.

La vista de sus padres se posicionaron detrás de él, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de ambos. Tweek sintió un escalofrío ante eso y giró también hacia donde veían sus padres.

—¿Ese no es Craig Tucker?—Cuestionó la mujer con una sonrisa.—Ve a atenderlo.

—N-no, él es el amigo que les dije.

Ambos adultos se miraron con las bocas abiertas, Helen gritó de la emoción obteniendo la atención de todos los presentes en el lugar, incluyendo a Craig.

—Ve por él, hijo.—Dijo Richard dándole un empujón a Tweek hacia donde se encontraba el azabache.

Tweek casi tropieza, cae y muere con una silla, pero sus reflejos le salvaron. Craig se acercó hacia donde estaba y lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—¡S-si! ¡De maravilla, Jesucristo!—Declaró enderezando su espalda y dirigiéndose a la primera silla libre que encontró. Craig lo siguió de cerca y se sentó frente a él.

Ninguno sabía de qué hablar cuando se encontraron cara a cara, Tweek quedó enmudecido con el joven frente a él, sentía que ante cualquier estupidez podría espantarlo; y después de aquella noche que quedaron encerrados, su corazón desbordó más emociones que en tiempos anteriores. Y es que debía ser honesto consigo mismo, si antes añoraba con poder hablar con él, sentarse a su lado y escucharlo hablar, eso ya no lo conformaba. Ahora su criterio incrementó, ya no les bastaba la cercanía que tenía con Craig, deseaba más, deseaba tocarlo y abrazarlo, deseaba ver facetas que nadie antes ha visto. Apostaba que pocas personas habían observado su sonrisa, entonces casi nadie debió escuchar su risa.

Sí, Tweek ya tenía una meta próxima.

—¿Y qué hacías antes de llamarme?—Craig se dispuso a romper con el silencio.

—Gah, nada en particular.— _Solo pensaba en ti,_ por supuesto que no podía decirle eso.

—Me llamaste en el momento indicado. Quería irme de esa fiesta pero mis amigos no me dejaban. Cuando me llamaste le dije a Clyde que me invitaste a tu cafetería.—Craig suspiró con pesadez.—Apenas escuchó tu nombre, me dejó ir.

Tweek soltó una risa nerviosa ante su comentario sabiendo que todo fue a propósito. Se preguntó como es que Craig no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, ¿O tal vez ya lo sabía? Pudiese ser que se estaba burlando de sus sentimientos; pero no imaginaba a Craig haciendo algo tan cruel.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, sus padres se acercaron a ambos y tomaron a Craig de los hombros con inmensas sonrisas en los rostros.

—Buenas noches.—Cantó la señora Tweak.—¿Quieren algo para tomar?

—Oh, un café simple no estaría mal.

Helen y Richard soltaron una pequeña risa.

—¿Y algo para comer? ¿Un panecillo, un trozo de tarta?—Richard miró a Tweek y le guiñó el ojo, produciendo en el blondo un escalofrío.—¿A Tweek?

\--

¡ **Hola! Antes que nada quiero disculparme por la demora al publicar. Como ando estudiando y trabajando al mismo tiempo, pues se me dificultó. Lamento mucho eso**.


	11. Capi 11

¿Qué tan raro es golpear a tu padre frente a tu amor platónico? Peor aún, darle un golpe asertivo en la barbilla con la intención de silenciarlo.

Ese es el caso de Tweek, que era observando con sorpresa por el azabache y su madre que estaban frente de él.

—¡Gah!—Sus vellos se levantaron al observar lo que había hecho. Su padre cayó al suelo y no se levantó después de eso.—¡M-Mierda!

Helen Tweak corrió hacia donde se encontraba su esposo y empezó a palmear su cara en un intento de devolverle la conciencia. Tweek miraba a sus padres mientras jalaba de sus cabellos y gritaba "¡Maté a mi padre!" una y otra vez. El azabache los miraba como si fueran criaturas de otro universo emitiendo algún lenguaje que él no entendía.

—Gracias por los servicios, es tarde y debo irme a mi casa.—Dijo levantándose de la silla.

Tweek dejó de agonizar para mirar al chico que se despedía, y con los ojos llorosos le preguntó:

—¿T-te vas ya?—Empezó a sorber de su nariz con vergüenza. Esta vez tuvo que admitir que lo había arruinado de una manera abismal.

—Si, fue una buena noche.

El azabache metió sus manos a las bolsas del pantalón con incomodidad. Tweek lo miraba con esperanzas de que no se vaya mientras temblaba en su sitio, y a su madre parecía afectarle más el hecho de que su hijo llorara a tener noqueado a su esposo.

—Eh... ¿Quieres salir?

—¡¿En serio?!—Sus ojos brillaron.

Craig solo asintió con la cabeza poco convencido. Entonces Tweek caminó apresurado a su lado manteniendo la cabeza baja en vergüenza. Antes de salir, Tweek le dio una mirada cómplice a su madre, que sonrió orgullosa de su hijo.

Entre su pasada rápida por los establecimientos de la calle, hubo uno que llamó especialmente la atención de Tweek, una sala de juegos que promocionaba su nueva atracción, se trataba de tiro con bate.

—C-Craig.—Le llamó deteniendo su caminata. Craig le imitó y giró a verle.—¡Mira!

—¿Quieres jugar?—Dijo levantando la ceja.

—Ah... ¡Claro!—Señaló intentando no escupir su corazón por la boca.

El azabache afirmó con la cabeza y se dirigió dentro del lugar seguido por Tweek. Apenas entró, Tweek miró cada máquina de juego que rodeaba el lugar. Las luces fluorescentes y la música de videojuegos llenaban el ambiente, acompañadas de risas, pláticas y gritos emocionados. No pudo evitar sonreír al entender en qué situación se encontraba: Aún seguía en una cita con el chico de sus sueños. Una vez ya cumplida la primera fase de su plan, debía proceder a la segunda, que era disfrutar de una buena vista de Craig lanzando con un bate.

Su cabeza comenzó a moverse en busca del nuevo juego hasta que lo encontró. Emocionado, tomó al azabache de la camisa.

—Craig, ese juego.—Soltó sobre el ruido de la sala.

—Oh, tiro con bate. ¿Quiéres jugar eso?

Tweek asintió frenético esperando que Craig muerda el anzuelo. Y su plan fue un éxito.

Ambos caminaron hacia el juego nuevo, Craig dejó que Tweek pase primero al pequeño espacio. Era una zona rectangular cubierta por rejas blancas y largas. Ellos se encontraban en el extremo donde se lanza la pelota y del otro lado se encontraba un puntero con varios hoyos de diferentes tamaños y puntajes.

El rubio giró a ver a su acompañante con los ojos brillando de la emoción, a lo que Craig levantó las cejas sin poder entender la situación.

—¿Quieres lanzar primero?—Le preguntó.

—¡Ngh!—Dio un brinco.—¡Y-yo, gah, claro!

Tweek intentó tomar el bate entre sus manos percatándose que era más pesado de lo que aparentaba. Cuando Craig lo agarraba parecía demasiado ligero, y el béisbol se veía como un deporte fácil; fue ese momento en que se dio cuenta que no era así. Arrastró el bate por el suelo hasta lograr apoyarlo en su hombro, miró a Craig nervioso y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. El más alto solo cubría su boca con la mano intentando contener una sonrisa.

—¿Pesado?—Dijo. Tweek miró hacia abajo sin borrar la sonrisa.—¿Crees poder lanzar hasta el puntero?

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

Como pudo, levantó el bate de su hombro y lo mantuvo en el aire en una posición similar a cuando tiran, pero cómica a la vez. Craig bajó la mirada con un suspiro y se acercó a él.

—Lo estás agarrando mal, tu brazo izquierdo debe quedar a la altura de tu pecho.—El azabache movió el codo de Tweek hacia arriba.—Además, si tienes así el brazo derecho te lastimarás el hombro.

El cuerpo de Tweek comenzó a vibrar ante la calidez del toque, tomó el bate con más fuerza mientras sentía como sus mejillas delataban lo nervioso que estaba.

—Mira al frente, nunca despegues tu mirada de la pelota.—Tweek obedeció su orden.—Saldrá de esa máquina. Cuando venga hacia ti, golpeas la pelota.

En ese momento, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, miraba con detenimiento la máquina dándose palabras de ánimo y removiéndose impaciente. Se sentía inseguro, pero Craig lo estaba mirando y no quería darle una mala impresión, al fin y al cabo, fue Tweek el que pidió entrar al juego.

La pelota salió seguido de un pitido y se aproximó hacia el rubio, que apenas escuchó, su agarre se entorpeció, y al intentar darle a la pelota, su bate salió volando hacia en frente y la pelota pasaba por su lado. Un chillido escapó de sus labios.

—No estuvo mal, esperaba que comenzarás a gritar mientras movías el bate como loco.—Reveló el pelinegro mientras iba a buscar lo recién arrojado.—Creí que la pelota te golpearía, qué bueno que no intentaste salir corriendo.

Tweek soltó una risita avergonzada, intentó recordar lo sucedido para entender su error, pero las imágenes pasaban rápido por su cabeza que no lo halló. Decidió esperar que Craig le dijera algo, acción que si sucedió.

—La forma en la que intentaste golpear la bola está mal. Apoyate con la pierna, no todo es trabajo de los brazos.

Tweek intentó hacer lo que le pedía, pero parecía que tenía problemas con las piernas cuando intentaba acomodarse. Craig se paró a su lado y se acomodó para que Tweek tuviera un ejemplo. Lastimosamente se distrajo observando su trasero mientras Craig se concentraba en darle lecciones. Tweek frunció los labios silbando y levantando las cejas.

—¿Sucede algo?—Dijo volteando a verlo.

Tweek brincó de la sorpresa.

—¡N-no! ¡No, no, no!—Tweek volvió a acomodarse, flexionó su rodilla hacia adelante y levantó el codo lo más alto que pudo, obteniendo una posición demasiado incómoda.

Así que Craig decidió colocarse detrás de Tweek y acomodarlo con las manos. Posicionó sus manos en la flexión de su rodilla y levantó con suavidad su pierna, sintiendo el temblor del rubio ante eso. Craig exhaló sintiéndose asfixiado ante su reacción, pero continuó con su espalda, posó sus manos alrededor de Tweek y comenzó a subirlas por lo largo, enderezandolo. La respiración del azabache golpeó el cuello de Tweek, y este sintió desfallecer. Levantó la cabeza intentando recuperar la respiración y comprobando su teoría. Si cuando estaba cerca de Craig se sentía arder, ahora que lo tocó, se incendió.

La sonrisa no tardó en llegar a su rostro.


	12. Capi 12

Qué tan raro es que tu amor platónico se aleje de ti? En especial después de todo lo ocurrido.

Craig se alejó tan pronto sintió una chispa recorrer desde la punta de sus pies hasta su último cabello. Sin entender que era eso, mantuvo distancia de lo podría ser una amenaza a su tranquilidad.

Y su tranquilidad era sagrada.

Tweek volteó a verle confundido por su tan repentina acción, ¿Por qué tan pronto como tuvieron cercanía retrocedió? ¿Acaso Craig sentía lo mismo que sentía Tweek en ese momento? ¿Se sentía mareado y acelerado?

Intentó buscar en sus ojos alguna respuesta, más Craig miraba nervioso hacia un lado aleatorio de la sala intentando evitar su mirada, y terminó carraspeando la garganta al tiempo que apuntaba la salida del juego.

—¿Hacemos otra cosa?

—P-pero no hemos anotado ni un punto.

Craig tomó con cuidado el bate de las manos del rubio y lo dejó en su lugar correspondiente.

—Eso no importa. Salgamos por aire fresco.

Sin entender por completo la situación, Tweek asintió frenéticamente siguiendo por detrás al azabache que parecía tener prisa por salir de ahí. El más bajo intentaba mantener su ritmo tan apresurado, tan exhorto que no se dio cuenta cuando Craig se detuvo, y como resultado se golpeó la cara con su espalda. Se separó tan pronto como pudo sobando su nariz y llevó su atención al sitio que miraba con tanto detenimiento, percatándose que era una máquina para sacar peluches, con muchos, demasiados cuyos adentro. Separó su vista de aquello y miró al más alto sintiendo una pulsación en el pecho.

—¿Craig?

El mayor salió de su trance después de escucharlo, lanzó una mirada avergonzada y comenzó a caminar de nuevo sin dirigirle una sola palabra hasta que estuvieron fuera de la sala de juegos. Intentaba atrasar las explicaciones, primero fue por algunas bebidas a la máquina expendedora que vio de casualidad, después tomó asiento en una banca que daba vista a la carretera y por último le extendió una lata de soda al rubio.

Tweek no entendía nada, pero le siguió la corriente y abrió su lata para beber de la bebida, fueron minutos después que Craig le dio la cara rascando su brazo con incomodidad.

—Recordé algo ahí adentro. Lamento si te lastime la nariz por el golpe.

—¡Oh no!—Elevó sus brazos en negación.—¡N-no fue nada! Solo me sorprendí... ¿Qué estabas viendo?

—Nada.—Esquivó.

—¿Eran los peluches de cuyo? ¿Q-quiéres uno?

—Tengo uno.

El corazón de Tweek comenzó a latir desenfrenado. Decidió hacerse el tonto.

—¿Ah sí?

—Alguien lo metió a mi casillero hace unas semanas. Fue algo extraño y algo aterrador.

—¡¿Aterrador?!—Sintió desfallecer ante esa confesión.

—Bueno es que...—Craig suspiró inseguro sobre decirle o no.—Ese día mi cuyo murió.

Tweek no supo que decir, ya lo sabía. Y a pesar de haber actuado una que otra vez en algunos shows de su escuela, ahora se encontraba tan nervioso que no podía improvisar nada bueno.

—N-no sabía.—Juntó ambas manos.—Lo lamento.

—Ese peluche me consoló la perdida de Stripe. Sin embargo, no sé quién me lo dio.

—P-podría ser alguien que está muy cerca de ti.

—¿Clyde? ¿O tal vez Token? Dudo que haya sido Jimmy.

Un tic.

—O-otra persona.—No podía creer que estaba haciendo, se estaba delatando al chico que le gustaba; es que para idiota no se estudiaba.

Craig frunció el ceño pensando en todas las personas que le entregarían algo como eso. También se estaba haciendo el tonto.

—¿Habrá sido mi mamá?

Otro tic.

—¡Tal vez esa persona está temblando en este mismo momento!—Le gritó mostrando su mano inquieta.

—Mi mamá no tiembla al menos que haya mucho frío.

—¡Fuí yo!—Llevó ambas manos a su boca, desesperado comenzó a rezarle a Buda por una intervención divina, temía ver la reacción del más alto.

Posiblemente empezaba a darse cuenta que Tweek era en efecto, un acosador. A pesar de intentar mantener el secreto, nadie es tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de lo obvio.

Comenzó a temblar con los ojos cerrados.

Craig abrió levemente los labios, pero los cerró en una media sonrisa mientras jugaba con la lata en sus manos.

—Eso creí. Al parecer no me equivoqué.

—¡¿T-tú me hiciste decirlo a pesar de saber la respuesta?!

—Lo hubieses negado, ¿Me equivoco?

Tweek sacó una sonrisa nerviosa con la vista fija al piso. Comenzó a ver sus tenis raspar el suelo en desesperación por el silencio que se formó; pero ese era diferente, era uno cómodo, que le hacía sentir seguro y en armonía.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por un tiempo solo observando a los autos pasar frente a ellos. Tweek apenas lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, jugaba con la lata entre sus labios nerviosos.

—Me sorprendió mucho enterarme que fuiste tú quien me dio el peluche de cuyo.—Dijo el pelinegro rompiendo con el silencio.—Me hace feliz saber que fuiste tú y no otra persona.

Tweek lo miró curioso queriendo saber más de lo que decía. Quería saber su reacción, su emoción, su alegría. Quería saber todo de él.

—¿Lo dices e-en serio?—Sonrió contra la lata.

—Si. Es idéntico a Stripe, ¿Cómo supiste cuántas manchas tenía y en dónde?—Preguntó girando a verle. Tweek desvió su mirada hacia el suelo.

—L-lo vi en fotos.

—Ya veo.—Ambos volvieron a mirar los autos cruzar.—Ha sido el mejor regalo que me han dado en años.

Apenas escuchó eso, Tweek volteó a verle con los ojos iluminados.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Si.—Soltó nostálgico.—El día que perdí a Stripe estaba en medio de las clases. No pude ir a verlo hasta el final del día porque Tricia me pidió que no fuera, para no alterar a nuestra madre. No pude despedirme de él.

El rubio miró su perfil decaído, justo como el día en que le regaló el peluche. Craig estaba desorientado, y es que al parecer, hablar de su mascota muerta le revivía viejos recuerdos.

—Debes extrañarlo mucho...—Dijo.

¿Qué se le decía a una persona deprimida? Por más que buscara la respuesta, nunca la hallaba.

Así que soltó ese comentario sabiendo que tal vez no ayudaría en nada al amor de su vida y que, posiblemente, lo haría sentir peor de lo que se sentía. Pero Craig volteó a verle, regalándole un par de pupilas dilatadas que hicieron vuelco en el corazón del blondo.

Craig elevó su mano hasta la distancia del rostro del contrario, dudoso sobre si colocar su mano en su mejilla o no, temiendo sentirse extraño otra vez por la cercanía del chico a su lado.

Era incómodo. Esa misma sensación la había sentido con chicas años atrás, pero nunca antes con uno de su mismo género, tampoco era homofóbico, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera temeroso a algo diferente. Sacó todas esas ideas que le revolvían su cordura y al final dejó caer su mano en el hombro del contrario.

—Gracias.—Le dijo regalándole otra sonrisa.

Tweek imitó su acción, pero desviando la mirada con temor a ser rechazado. Tan rápido como la mano cayó a su hombro, se retiró. Era doloroso, pero soportable.

—De nada.—Susurró Tweek.

Y después de eso no supieron que más hacer o decir, porque su silencio se volvió en uno incómodo y pesado. Craig comenzó a mover la pierna en señal de impaciencia y giró a ver al rubio a su lado.

—¿T-te llevó a tu casa? Ya es tarde.

—¡Ah, claro! ¡No ví la hora!

Craig asintió y comenzó a caminar con el rubio a su lado.

Para poder disipar mejor sus pensamientos, decidió tomar su celular y revisar los mensajes; uno atrapó por completo su atención, era de su mejor amigo.

Clyde: _¿Qué hiciste está noche? ¿Fue divertido estar con Tweek?_

El azabache miró disimuladamente al rubio que estaba a su lado, viendo las casas lejanas con total atención, apreciando el brillo inocente en su mirada.

El rubor no tardó en aparecer en su cara. Concentró nuevamente su atención en su celular y escribió una frase corta a la que le temía, pero que quería decirle a alguien para sentir más liviana la carga.

Craig: _Viejo, creo que soy gay_.


	13. Capi 13

¿Qué tan problemático podía llegar a ser una persona hacia su amor platónico? Es decir, crearles problemas y dudas inconscientemente.

Pues a Tweek le pasó esa misma noche y no se percató de lo incómodo que se puso Craig con su presencia.

Tweek se encontraba más preocupado por no distraerse con su angelical rostro y tropezar para aterrizar sobre su cuello, en una manera muy vergonzosa de morir frente al chico que le gusta.

Su mirada se clavaba al suelo viendo a sus pies moverse conforme caminaba por las calles, escuchando como Craig emitía unos graves quejidos acompañados por el sonido de mensajes que llegaban.

No podía imaginar un escenario más romántico que ese. Cada vez que estaba al lado de Craig sus encuentros se volvían más y más perfectos.

Ya podía ver la boda llegar.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, habían llegado a la cafetería y Craig se detuvo frente la puerta. Tweek imitó su acción y esta vez se atrevió a levantar su rostro para mirar al chico que estaba a su lado. No pudo decir nada, aunque buscara algún tema de conversación para no despedirse de él, y antes de poder hacer el intento, Craig tomó la palabra rascando su cabeza.

— Hemos llegado— comentó, Tweek asintió ansioso.— Creo que es hora de irme.

Con paciencia, se mantuvo a su lado esperando que el rubio entrara, más Tweek no ejercía ningún movimiento o señal de querer entrar a la cafetería. Comenzó a golpear el suelo con su tenis de manera sutil.

— ¿Piensas entrar?— Preguntó ahora impaciente.

— Gah, ¿Y-ya te vas?—Dijo, Craig asintió.— ¡Pero aún es temprano!

—Son casi las doce de la madrugada.

El rubio bajó la mirada apenado, no quería que Craig se marchara. Temía que sólo fuera un sueño, que una vez lo deje ir, a la mañana se comporte diferente con él. Ya había pasado eso antes, la indiferencia del azabache era tortuosa y no quería volver a vivirla, le dolía. Todo Craig le dolía.

Así que se negó a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente. Elevó la cabeza mientras fruncía los labios y metió sus manos en los bolsillos al tiempo que miraba su alrededor buscando algún lugar a donde pudiera irse con Craig.

Como si se le hubiese olvidado que ya era media noche y que todo lo que estaba cerca de su cafetería ya estaba cerrado.

— ¿Por qué tanta prisa? Hay muchas cosas que podemos hacer.— Ahí entendió que lo había arruinado otra vez, pues Craig hizo una mueca de cansancio.— L-lo siento...

Completó bajando la mirada, acción que hizo suspirar a Craig.

— Está bien, solo tengo sueño.

— S-si, yo un poco, también.

De nuevo el silencio se apoderó de ambos. Craig nuevamente revisó la hora en su celular y Tweek bajó la mirada sin saber que hacer en esas situaciones. Por lo cual, decidió llevar a cabo su plan B, algo que tenía planeado desde hace tiempo y que evitaba utilizar al menos que fuera necesario.

Había llegado el momento, su técnica sería vista por primera vez por Craig. Tweek inhaló profundo y se dio palabras de aliento mentalmente para llevar a cabo su estrategia.

Levantó su dedo índice al cielo, simulando apuntar algo, Craig sin dudar levantó la vista con ingenuidad. Y esa fue la señal de proseguir con su plan.

— ¡U-un ovni, joder Craig, nos va a secuestrar!

El azabache frunció los ojos intentando ver lo que sea que Tweek estaba apuntando, y este se lanzó a correr hacia su cafetería.

Era nefasto, cuando corría hacia demasiado ruido. En vez de desviar la atención de Craig, la volvió a captar.

Tweek zigzagueó hacia la entrada de la cafetería intentando no voltear a ver al chico detrás de él, del cual ya sabía que lo miraba.

— ¡Tweek, ¿Qué diablos?!— Expresó levantando ambos brazos en señal de confusión.

Fue ese momento que el rubio no pudo seguir ignorándolo y giró su rostro para verle. Sin fijarse que había frente a él, y chocando con la puerta del local.

Por el golpe, fue inevitable su aterrizaje al suelo sentado. Su mano torcida por el choque comenzó a palpitar y sus mejillas enrojecieron cuando escuchó a Craig acercarse.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Eso fue un gran golpe.

— Ugh, n-no me dolió—, mintió— s-solo fue un descuido.

El más alto negó con la cabeza extendiendo la mano, pero cuando centro su vista en los ojos de Tweek, una sensación cálida lo acogió acompañado de una sacudida en el estómago. Casi por instinto, retiró la mano.

Pero su vista no se separó a la del contrario, sus ojos combinados entre ámbar y azul eran impresionantes, una mezcla interesante e hipnótica, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que llevaba rato observándolo fijamente. Y Tweek no estaba mejor, que a pesar de sentirse avergonzado, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Craig, se perdió en su profundidad.

Ambos con torpeza, desviaron la mirada.

— ¿Puedes levantarte solo?

— ¡S-si!

Una vez ya parado, agitó su mano en forma de despedida y abrió la puerta para poder entrar sin matarse en el proceso. Craig imitó su acción y giró sus pies para marcharse de ahí.

No hubieron palabras para despedirse, y ambos estaban bien con ello, pues lo que había sucedido minutos antes era lo suficientemente bochornoso para lanzarlos a correr por direcciones contrarias.

La sonrisa del rubio no tardó en aparecer en su cara, y dando brincos hacia sus padres se resguardó del otro lado de la meseta para poder mandarle un mensaje a Craig, reuniendo toda la valentía que tenía.

Tweek: _Fue una gran noche_.

Y del otro lado de la pantalla, se resguardaba el azabache con los labios apenas curvados hacia arriba dejando una sensación de una pequeña sonrisa, que al leer el mensaje, soltó un suspiro mientras levantaba su vista hacia las estrellas.

Reproduciendo una y otra vez el recuerdo de sus miradas fijas, entre el ámbar, el azul y el esmeralda, Craig sintió revolotear su estómago con ingenuidad.

Podía jurar que cuando eso pasó, pudo ver el universo entero en sus ojos. Y eso lo aterraba al nunca haber sentido algo similar.

Rindiéndose a ese temor, solo por esa noche, susurró en medio de la solitaria calle.

— _Lo es_.


	14. Capi 14

¿Qué tan raro es que te vaya tan bien con tu amor platónico? Es decir, pasar de ser un cero a la izquierda a ser uno de sus amigos.

Ese es el caso de Tweek, que pasó de acosarlo de lejos a hablar con él casi todos los días.

Después de la noche donde tuvieron su mágica cita, Tweek y Craig compartieron pequeños encuentros y pláticas triviales cuando se cruzaban en la escuela por el resto de la semana. Para Tweek, era un gran avance.

Si se imaginaba a sí mismo semanas atrás, nada de eso sería posible. Hasta pensaría que era una broma, pero ahora ahí estaba él, sentado en una de las primeras gradas cercanas al campo. Tweek se hubiese sentado en la misma grada de siempre, en lo más alto y lo más lejano que pudiese, pero Craig lo vio y le invitó a sentarse hasta abajo, casi en frente de él.

Ya no arriba como días anteriores, ahora a su altura y tan cerca de él, que no se sorprendería si en cualquier momento abría los ojos y se percataba que todo fue un dulce sueño.

Tweek juntó ambas manos para llevarlas hacia arriba en forma de puños en un momento de admiración al verlo batear. El golpe fue tan limpio y preciso, uno solo fue suficiente para que la pelota se alejara con velocidad.

Si no fuera porque las chicas gritaban más alto que él, su animación hubiese sido la protagonista.

Todo se veía tan distinto desde las gradas bajas. Claro que atraía más la atención al estar ahí, pero podía ver a Craig con más detalle.

El azabache sentía la mirada de Tweek clavada en él, pero al no saber que hacer si topaba su vista con la de él, decidió pasarlo por alto. Ya se había acostumbrado a ser mirado siempre, pero con Tweek era diferente; ese chico lo hacía sentir desnudo.

La tarde se basó en eso, en Tweek babeando por Craig, y en Craig sintiéndose acosado.

El entrenamiento acabó, y el pelinegro caminó hacia el nervioso chico que comenzó a temblar al verlo aproximarse, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

Pero había algo que solo Tweek podía ver en ocasiones como esas. A pesar de parecer enojado, los ojos de Craig se dilataron notoriamente. Eso permitió que el rubio no se sintiera como un trozo de basura.

— ¿Sabes? Hoy iba a reunirme con Clyde, Token y Jimmy a comer en La Taco y me preguntaba si querías venir.

Ante eso, sus pies se impulsaron solos haciendo que se levante de las gradas, y al morirse de la vergüenza, decidió dar una respuesta negativa para no verse tan desesperado.

Pero cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, las palabras salieron solas de sus labios.

— ¡Si es contigo está bien!— En seguida se arrepintió de lo que dijo. Su cara se tornó roja y ante tal atrevimiento sujetó sus cabellos entre las manos con fuerza.— ¡Gah! ¡C-comer, yo amo comer, yo como de todo! ¡S-si es comer está bien! ¡N-no es como si quisiera comerte a ti... C-comer contigo!

Craig subió la mirada apenado por el comportamiento del rubio, además de que Clyde estaba lo suficientemente cerca y comenzó a reírse cuando sucedió aquel incidente.

— Hora de irnos—, Dijo entre risas sujetando con fuerza su estómago—. _Cómeme Craig_.

— ¡Jesucristo!— Entonces comenzó a tirar de su cabello hasta desprender algunas hebras.

El azabache a pesar de sentirse abochornado por aquella situación, tomó las manos del rubio para hacer que suelte sus cabellos. Pero la reacción que buscaba no ocurrió, y en cambio Tweek comenzó a tener un tic en su ojo izquierdo sintiendo que el aire comenzaba a faltarle y nuevamente, incendiándose ante el toque.

¡Era demasiada presión para él!

Se arrepentía tanto de haber dicho que si, o de haber ido a la escuela, incluso se arrepentía de haber nacido.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Clyde lo rodeó con su brazo mientras terminaba de reírse.

— ¿Entonces vienes?— Preguntó con una sonrisa.

A pesar de haber tenido un mal momento, cuando centro su atención en Craig, él seguía pendiente de su respuesta. Así que aceptó sin dudarlo más.

En seguida Craig volvió a respirar, como si hubiese contenido la respiración en todo el momento.

Clyde, Craig y Tweek comenzaron a caminar hasta el auto de Token, y una vez adentro, el rubio dejó de sentirse como el centro de atención.

El ambiente entre esos cuatro chicos era agradable y confortable. Se llevaban tan bien que cualquiera que se uniera al grupo se sentiría cómodo. Y Tweek que era una persona nerviosa y paranoica, podía confirmarlo.

Cuando llegaron, los cinco tomaron una mesa junto a la gran ventana de enfrente. Entre chistes y conversaciones amistosas la noche comenzó a transcurrir sin presiones. Eso hasta que Clyde se acercó al nuevo integrante y empezó a susurrar.

— Tweek, ¡Ayúdame con Bebe!

— Ugh, L-lo haré, hice la promesa...

— Pero necesito tu ayuda ahora—, chilló subiendo los hombros en busca de más privacidad.— He visto que últimamente pasa más tiempo con Kyle que con cualquier otra persona.

Tweek volteó los ojos sorprendido y sacó su teléfono celular.

— L-le preguntaré por él, ¿Eso te tendría más tranquilo?

Clyde asintió frenético. Tweek marcó a Bebe, y después de algunos segundos, la rubia le contestó con notoria alegría.

 _"¡Tweekie, que sorpresa tu llamada!"_ , Sonó del otro lado del celular.

— Ho-hola Bebe, ¿Qué tal?

— ¿Qué te dice?— intervino impaciente el castaño.

 _"Todo bien, nada nuevo",_ aseguró. Más a Tweek no le bastó su respuesta.

— ¿Nada nuevo? Porque he escuchado... cosas.— Clyde se acercó más al celular queriendo escuchar la respuesta.

" _¿Cosas? ¿Cómo qué cosas?"_

— Kyle Broflovski.— Dijo sin más.

Bebe no tardó en reírse por lo que escuchó.

 _"¿Dónde estás? Tenemos que hablar de esto sin Clyde cerca"_ , los dos chicos se miraron entre sí impresionados, _"Si Clyde, sé que estás escuchando esto. Solo tú preguntarías por Kyle"._

— Mierda—. Soltó el castaño.— ¡Solo contéstame si te gusta!

Bebe se estaba divirtiendo con la situación y Tweek se dio cuenta. Inmediatamente recordó todos los momentos vergonzosos que le hizo cruzar el muchacho a su lado y en busca de venganza, habló.

— La Taco.

Y Clyde golpeó a Tweek en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

" _En cinco minutos estoy ahí"_ , dijo la rubia antes de colgar.

— ¡Tweek, ¿Por qué me haces esto?!— Dramatizó el robusto. Y Tweek imitó la risa de Bebe, disfrutando de la situación.

— Ups, se me escapó. _Celocito_.

Y ante eso, Clyde sonrió entendiendo lo que Tweek estaba haciendo. Por eso mismo decidió seguirle el juego.

— Eso no es de hermanos, _Cómeme Craig_.

Ambos rieron por lo bajo, obteniendo la atención de los otros chicos, y captando especialmente la atención de Craig, que por primera vez veía a Tweek reírse con tanta tranquilidad.


	15. Capi 15

Qué tan raro puede ser que, por primera vez no seas la víctima? Si se específica, no ser tú el que está temblando frente a tu amor platónico.

Ese es el caso de Tweek, que se estaba divirtiendo ver a Clyde frente a Bebe.

Era algo de lo que se había dado cuenta, Clyde se comportaba torpe frente a la rubia y a ella parecía divertirle eso.

Lo peor de su situación era que Bebe no llegó sola al restaurante. A su lado se encontraba Nichole y Red.

Fue una sorpresa tanto para Token como para Clyde, mucho más cuándo lo primera que hizo Bebe fue correr al lado de Tweek para saludarlo. Eso hirió su espíritu masculino.

Por un breve instante, Craig y Red cruzaron miradas que desviaron como si no se conocieran. Y bueno, para Tweek nada que relacionara a Craig pasaba desapercibido.

— ¡Tweekie, hola!— Saludó Bebe, caminando a su lado e ignorando al castaño que había extendido la mano en forma de saludo.

— Bebe, creí que vendrías sola.

— Oh, eso tenía planeado, pero accidentalmente mi celular mandó mensajes solo y terminó invitando a Nichole y Red.— La rubia se acercó al oído de Tweek y susurró:— Además, me enteré que querías conocer a Red.

Tweek sufrió de un tic en el ojo.

— Gah, sí. B-bueno, ella es prima de Craig.

— Lo imaginé, me sentí tentada a traerla. ¡Red, ven aquí, te presentaré a alguien genial!

Bebe soltó una risa juguetona mientras se sentaba al lado de Clyde. Red que parecía poco convencida en acercarse, al final se rindió y lo hizo.

— Él es Tweek.

— Un gusto.

— Ugh, igualmente...

Tweek giró a ver al azabache después de eso; Craig mantenía la vista en otros lugares menos en ellos, como si intentara evitar el cruzar miradas. Era algo normal, creía. Craig siempre evitaba mirar a la gente porque le desagradaba, creía. Más eso no quitaba el hecho de sentirse disgustado por ser parte de la "gente" a quien evitaba mirar.

— Bebe, bombón. Salúdame, estoy justo a tu lado— dijo Clyde, sacudiendo su mano frente a ella.

— Oh hola, ¿qué tal?— Le respondió seguido de una risa.

— ¿Qué tal?, deseaba verte pronto, al parecer los deseos se están cumpliendo esta noche— Soltó con una sonrisa mientras se pegaba más a la chica.— ¿Tienes algún deseo?

Bebe llevó su dedo índice a la barbilla mientras levantaba la mirada al techo, en forma pensativa. La sonrisa nunca se borró de su cara en ningún momento. Cuando sintió que era suficiente, volvió a mirarlo.

— Sí, desearía tener una malteada de fresa justo ahora.

— ¡Mesero!— Gritó el robusto, instintivamente.

Tweek sonrió ante eso, a Bebe no le importaba en lo más mínimo el estado en que se encontraba el castaño, todo torpe y distraído. Demasiado torpe, más torpe de lo normal al lado de Bebe. Ella dejaba relucir su lado coqueto con Clyde, siempre con un toque de malicia. Entonces se imaginó Tweek haciéndole lo mismo a Craig.

Sería algo como: _Hey Craig, ¿puedo tocarte el pito?_

¿Sería algo así? Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que su ceño se frunció exageradamente al intentar darle respuesta a eso.

— ¿Sucede algo?— Preguntó la pelirroja a su lado.

Haciendo que Tweek brincara en su lugar con un quejido asustado. La sonrisa de Red se expandió.

— N-nada en realidad. S-solo pensaba... cosas, un poco extrañas...

La palabra avergonzado quedaba corta para esa situación. Tweek tenía planeado que al tener a la prima de Craig frente a él le intentaría dar una buena imagen para tener su aprobación de la boda, pero todo estaba saliendo al revés en absoluto.

Bajó la mirada apenado ante eso, y decidió iniciar nuevamente.

Esa noche no sería Tweek, el chico tembloroso que no puede hablar con el chico que le gusta. Esa noche Tweek sería el chico cool que conseguía la aprobación de Red para casarse con Craig.

Apoyó ambos brazos en la mesa frente a él y sonrió lo mejor que pudo, consiguiendo una sonrisa no tan torcida.

— No sabía que eras amiga de Bebe.

— Todos son amigos de Bebe, la mayoría. Así que no me sorprendió que lo fueras también.

Ahí la plática se detuvo por unos minutos y ambos desviaron su atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Token y Nichole murmurando como un par de enamorados, Jimmy burlándose de Clyde junto a Bebe, y Craig manteniendo su postura aislada a los demás.

Sin duda alguna un recuerdo más al lado de Craig, uno menos romántico, pero igual de mágico.

Fue ahí cuando Red volvió a tomar palabra.

— Es un gran cretino, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Tweek se ensancharon al escuchar eso, giró su cabeza hacia la pelirroja y murmuró intentando mantener la postura.

— ¿Qué?

— Siempre intenta aparentar ser alguien genial, pero es todo un nerd— Red giró los ojo.—. Los nerds son las personas que menos soporto.

Tweek frunció el ceño sin comentar nada. Primero, porque Red parecía no haber acabado de hablar. Segundo, porque no entendía el rechazo tan obvio que tenía. Y tercero, porque quería escuchar más sobre ese lado de Craig.

— Piensan que llevar ropa con dibujitos de sus series o con frases sobre el espacio exterior es lo mejor, pero... Por favor, es patético. En especial cuando se te acercan y... Toman tu atención a pesar de eso. Te hacen sentir como una tonta cuando se ponen a hablar, porque saben de lo que hablan...

Tweek giró a ver a Craig con la cara completamente arrugada, haciendo que Craig girara a verlo también por su reacción tan exagerada. Si Red lo describía así, sonaba como un patán, pero nunca vio que Craig hiciera algo como eso. Platicar con la prima de su amor platónico solo lo estaba confundiendo.

— N-no sabía que Craig hacía eso...— Dijo.

Entonces Red se rió con una carcajada.

— Ups, me dejé llevar. No estaba hablando de Craig por completo— Ella bajo la mirada hacia sus manos sobre la mesa.— Es solo que Craig me recuerda a un idiota que conozco.

— Oh, entonces Craig no hace eso.

— No, él solamente es un apático malhumorado la mayor parte del tiempo.

— Y-yo creo que es genial.

Red sonrió cuando Tweek dijo eso, lo miró con una mirada cómplice y tomó una de sus manos.

— Por supuesto que lo es. Para tí, solo falta decírselo.

— ¡¿Qué?!— Él tomó sus cabellos.

— Oye, todos lo saben menos él. Puede ser un nerd inteligente y todo lo que quieras, pero sigue siendo un idiota cabeza dura.

Ella apretó su mano con dulzura, haciendo que Craig arrugara más la frente.

— Sea lo que sea que digas de mi, te mataré Red— Dijo Craig con las manos en puños. Red se rió ante su estado.

Ambos empezaron a tener una discusión, que Tweek pensaba era típica entre los primos, pero ver a Craig con las mejillas levemente rosas hizo que su corazón diera vuelcos en su interior.

El momento más intenso que tuvo esa noche fue cuando los ojos de Craig se cruzaron con los suyos, e inmediatamente Craig dejó de discutir, solo para quedarse con la boca entreabierta viendo al rubio frente de él.

No importaba cuanto gritara Red, Craig se distrajo con los ojos bicolores de Tweek.


	16. Capi 16

¿Qué tan raro es que tu amor platónico esté vomitando a tu lado? Porque la reunión que empezó tranquila, se descontroló.

Ese es el caso de Tweek, que en ese punto era uno de los pocos que se mantenían sobrios.

Red y Bebe se encontraban riendo mientras sostenían sus vasos casi vacíos, y Clyde ya se hallaba durmiendo. Token, quién era el encargado de conducir, se fue a llevar a Nichole y Jimmy a su casa después de la medianoche.

Luego estaban Tweek y Craig, quienes se hallaban afuera, pues Craig tuvo ganas de vomitar después de muchas, muchas copas de alcohol.

El rubio no podía evitar arrugar la cara al escuchar las arcadas que hacía Craig mientras vomitaba. Solo se limitaba a darle palmadas en la espalda intentando imaginar que ese momento era mágico y perfecto, a pesar del olor de vómito o la imagen del chico que adora, torcido y viendo al suelo.

Resultó que, después de la plática que tuvo con Red, Craig comenzó a hablar más, con el único propósito de pelear con su prima.

Tweek decidió que era algo normal entre primos, no le dio mucha importancia.

Pero después, cuando Red y Craig se separaron, el pelinegro comenzó a pedir botella tras botella de alcohol; luego comenzó a discutir con el mesero y la pelea terminó llegando con el supervisor del restaurante.

Estuvieron tentados a sacar a Craig del lugar sino fuera por la divina intervención de Token.

Desde esa noche, a Tweek le empezó a agradar demasiado el afroamericano.

Craig dejó de producir arcadas y se tambaleó hacia atrás, haciendo retroceder también a Tweek que estaba a una salpicada más de vomitar. El rubio fortaleció su agarre al sentir a Craig moviéndose de un lado a otro, se dedicó a mirarlo fijamente mientras este intentaba caminar por su propia cuenta y se apoyaba lo menos que pudiera de él.

Tenía la cara enojada y roja, como si odiara demostrar debilidad. Tweek amaba verlo así, aunque a Craig no le gustara mostrar esa faceta suya.

Fue un instante perdido en sus pensamientos, suficiente para que Craig se arrebatara de sus manos y apresurara su paso.

\- ¡Gah! ¿C-Craig?

El mencionado ni siquiera se volteó a verlo.

\- Puedo caminar solo, no necesito un niñero.

\- Ngh, no soy un niñero, soy tu amigo.

\- ¡¿Amigo?!- Exclamó, girando a verlo, y al instante bajó la mirada con pena.- Cierto, somos amigos, ¿No?

Tweek apretó sus labios de la sorpresa. Desvío la mirada pero se aferró al brazo del más alto. Sus dedos temblaron alrededor de la manga azul al sentir su temperatura cálida.

En ese momento, el olor a vómito no importaba.

Craig se tambaleó hasta una pared y apoyó su espalda contra ella. Cuando se sentó en el suelo, solo pudo suspirar mientras despeinada su cabello más de lo que ya estaba. Tweek se mantuvo frente a él, solo observando al chico que le gustaba mientras podía.

\- Quiero irme ya...- Le dijo, somnoliento el más alto.

\- Token no debe tardar en llegar.

Tweek ni siquiera sabía qué hacer en ese momento. El azabache levantó las rodillas y apoyo sus brazos en ellas, su mirada se centró en el chico que estaba parado frente a él; no había nada que decir, solo se quedó viéndolo fijamente. Esto puso aún más nervioso a Tweek, que no sabía qué hacer con la atención puesta en él.

No sabía si correr, sentarse a su lado, o proponerle matrimonio.

Era un debate con sus sentimientos, donde uno le decía "¡Corre, huye antes de arruinarlo todo!", O "Vamos siéntate, ¿qué más hará si ya estás a su lado?", Y una vocecita que le susurraba "Craig, ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?"

Agitó la cabeza consternado ante tantas sensaciones que pueden ocasionarle los ojos verdes de su amor platónico fijos en él.

Craig ladeó la cabeza por un lado mientras producía sonidos cansados con la garganta. Tenía la mente nublada gracias al alcohol en su cuerpo.

— ¿Mamá?— Le preguntó a Tweek. El rubio frunció el ceño— Pensé que estarías en casa con Tricia.

— S-soy Tweek, no tu mamá— le contestó con incomodidad. Se rasco la cabeza con inquietud y se dedicó a mirar como Craig entrecerraba los ojos para verlo mejor.

— Cierto, te pareces a mi madre. Rubia y baja, además de tu camisa verde... ¡Es toda una locura!

Craig se levantó con un impulso del suelo y se acercó a Tweek a paso lento.

— Me encantan tus ojos, ¿Te lo habían dicho antes?— Tweek sonrió al oír a Craig decir eso.

¡A Craig le encantaban sus ojos! Tenía que darle hijos con sus ojos del mismo color.

— A-algunas personas me lo han dicho— le contestó, pensando en Wendy.

— Y el olor a café, ¿Siempre hueles así? Me dan ganas de...

El corazón de Tweek comenzó a latir como loco.

Ganas de... ¿Comérselo?

Ganas de... ¿Besarlo?

Ganas de... ¿Hacer una familia con él?

Tweek acercó su rostro al de Craig sintiendo que en cualquier momento su corazón se detendría por lo rápido que le latía.

Craig comenzó a mirarlo a los ojos, y bajó la mirada por lo largo de su cuerpo.

Craig lo besaría, esa noche de otoño tendría su primer beso con la persona que le gustaba. La situación iba a ser memorable, y Tweek se la contaría a sus hijos y nietos, para que el relato pase de generación en generación.

Cerró los ojos por inercia y espero sentir los labios de Craig tocar los suyos.

Entonces dejó de escuchar todo a su alrededor, y lo único que sonaba tan claro y fuerte era su propia respiración errática.

Sintió las manos de Craig tomarlo de los hombros, y Tweek tembló ante el toque. Había soñado con ese momento desde hace mucho tiempo.

Y estaba a punto de volver realidad.

Luego sintió el cabello de Craig rozar su mejilla, también sintió como Craig apretaba sus hombros.

Y después escuchó más arcadas. Y lo peor fue sentir sus zapatos mojados después de eso. De un líquido caliente, espeso y apestoso.

No, esa anécdota no sería contada a nadie nunca.

Tweek soltó un grito sorprendido y retrocedió para solo ver como el momento mágico que creía que se formaría tenía olor a vómito de varias copas sacadas.

Y fue cuando su estómago también se revolvió. Salió corriendo hacia algún lugar donde pueda vomitar, y expulsó ahí la imagen perfecta que tenía de Craig.

Esa noche aprendió que Craig también es un humano.


	17. Capi 17

¿Qué tan raro es dejar encantado a tu amor platónico? Es decir, la mayor parte del tiempo esa persona especial es quien te sorprende. Por eso se vuelve tu amor platónico, pero este no es el caso de Tweek.

Justo en este momento, Craig es quien está encantado después de asistir a la sala de música de la escuela.

Fue porque le dijeron que ahí estaba el rubio, estaba buscándolo hasta que se encontró con Wendy en medio de los pasillos y preguntó por él. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se enteró que el chico de rostro lindo practicaba el piano.

Debía admitir que después de esa vergonzosa noche, Craig se veía alrededor de Tweek más tiempo. Cómo si hubiese olvidado el terrible momento que hizo pasar al pobre rubio que llegó bañado en vómito a su casa. Y es que Tweek tampoco se lo recordó, era la mejor desición que había tomado en su vida.

Si se lo decía, tal vez Craig no volvería a dirigirle la palabra. Ese momento quedaría solo en los recuerdos de Tweek, por el bien de todos.

Y en ese momento, Craig se encontraba sentado a su lado, observando como movía ágilmente sus dedos por el piano, produciendo melodías tan conocidas y famosas por el mismo.

—No sabía que eras tan bueno en el piano—, comentó.

—Oh, he tomado algunas clases —sonrió complacido de deleitar al chico que le gustaba, solo haciendo algo que se le hacían tan normal y sencillo.

—Antes practicaba el violín, para pasar música en la primaria. No era algo que me gustara tanto como el béisbol.

Tweek escuchaba lo mejor que podía hacerlo su cerebro al tiempo que se concentraba en no tocar otra tecla. Si de algo se dio cuenta es que mantener la mente ocupada en otra cosa le facilitaba hablar con el pelinegro. Cero temblores, tartamudeos y tics.

Craig se mantuvo un tiempo más en silencio, solo escuchando a Tweek, le gustaba la música clásica, aunque apenas supiera de ella.

—¿Beethoven?

—Chopin.

—Nunca la había escuchado antes.

—Nocturne... Es una melodía delicada, atrayente y... —Tweek buscaba palabras para definir lo que le producía la canción, pero Craig se adelantó.

—Romántica.

Le acompletó sin mirarlo. Eso tomó desprevenido al rubio, que dejó de tocar para centrar toda su atención en el chico a su lado. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, como si el hechizo del piano se hubiera roto.

—¿Qué? —Soltó, sintiendo que el aliento le hacía falta.

Craig abrió los ojos solo para mirarlo. Estaba demasiado serio que Tweek no sabía cómo reaccionar ante su mirada. Tragó grueso como respuesta, esperando que Craig dijera algo. El contrario titubeó por un momento, tomando aire en sus pulmones y conteniendolo ahí.

—L-la música clásica... Siempre me ha parecido romántica.

La torpeza con la que lo dijo hizo que el rubio sonriera; entendía por completo ese sentimiento que te invadía cuando decías algo sin pensarlo, por lo que no lo presionó.

Tweek siempre pensó que debía evitar hacer lo que no le gustaba que le hacían. Y Tweek odiaba la presión, no lo presionaría por una respuesta. Solo le seguiría la corriente.

—Suena así, ¿Verdad? —Craig tomó su gorro por los lados para subir sus ojos—. Pero habla de muchas cosas más... Habla de guerra, de odio, de tristeza... Habla de amor no correspondido.

—¿Alguna vez has sentido uno así? Un amor no correspondido.

El rubio quedó boquiabierto al escucharlo.

Por supuesto que sentía uno desde hace años, que a veces lo hacía sentir en el aire y otras veces como si estuviera comiendo tierra mientras era esclavizado por Kim Jong-un en Corea del Norte. Craig lo destruía y construía cuando quería. Le revoloteaba el estómago cuando escuchaba su voz y se le estrujaba cuando no sabía de él.

La respuesta era demasiado obvia, y no tuvo temor de mentir, ¿Cuántas probabilidades habían de que Craig supiera que él era su amor no correspondido?

Por lo cual, después de una fuerte exhalación, habló.

—Si. Por mucho tiempo. ¿Y tú?

Craig frunció el ceño cuando lo escuchó. Se levantó de la silla y caminó unos pasos hacia la salida, después de detuvo para encarar al único chico con el que estaba.

—No, nunca. O eso espero.

Tweek no sabía que decir ante el arrebato del más alto, sabía que siempre se exaltaba con facilidad, pero no esperaba que una pregunta cómo esa lo pusiera a la defensiva.

—¿Eso esperas?

—Si. Digo, si me llegara a gustar alguien lo único que desearía es que a esa persona también le guste...

El rubor se invadió de ambos chicos, no podían mirarse entre ellos sin un sentimiento de vergüenza atravesado en el ambiente. Y sin que se diese cuenta, el corazón de Tweek latía con fuerza en su pecho. No sabía que decir ante eso, porque eso sonaba como si tuviese un mensaje oculto. ¿Era lo que creía? Porque si era eso, era demasiado bueno.

—Tengo hambre, ¿Vienes? —Dijo Craig.

Tweek levantó la cara con sorpresa, pero asintió y se acercó al más alto con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

El azabache que esperaba que se acercara, solo lo miraba disimulado, sin mover la cabeza. Y una vez que Tweek estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, solo susurró.

—Me gusta tu sonrisa —Tweek lo miró ruborizado.

Era demasiado bueno para ser real.

—Y a mí la tuya—. Solo eso fue suficiente para que Craig volteara a verlo. —S-sé que no te gusta sonreírle a cualquiera, pero por favor... Sonríeme a mí, solo... Sonríe, ugh.

Entonces quiso huir después de decir algo tan bochornoso como eso. Tweek se adelantó dejando atrás a Craig, no podría mirarle la cara después de eso.

—Tweek—, le llamó.

—¡V-vamos a comer!

Era imposible, imposible, imposible.

Estar solo con Craig lo entorpecía más de lo normal, así que ingenió usar su estrategia en casos de hacer algo demasiado estúpido como lo hizo. Tweek corrió lejos de Craig.

Después pensaría en que decirle de excusa por huir tan cobardemente de él.


	18. Capi 18

¿Qué tan raro es sentir tantas miradas en el cuello? Y no eran miradas cualquiera, eran de mujeres, chicas de otro continente asistiendo en su misma escuela. Eran asiáticas, de Corea, China y Japón.

Ese es el caso de Tweek, que se sintió estremecer cuando apenas piso dentro de la preparatoria de South Park.

Su sola presencia hizo que todos giraran hacia él. Tragó grueso y caminó, con el temor saliendo de sus poros.

¿Qué está pasando?, Esa fue la pregunta que le lanzó Craig con la mirada cuando lo encontró en el camino. Ambos se acercaron con confusión uno al otro, Craig observó a Tweek sumido en nerviosismo por la forma en la que jugaba con su termo, y para aligerar las cosas, le preguntó:

—¿Sientes lo mismo que yo?

—¡¿Qué?! —Reaccionó de golpe.

De fondo se escucharon gritos de alegría de parte de las asiáticas. En ese momento la presión abrumó a Tweek.

Se giró, y sin decir nada se fue tal y como llegó, siendo acosado por algunas chicas que caminaron detrás de él. Esa fue la primera vez que Craig vio a Tweek sufrir de tics violentos, la preocupación lo llenó y jalando de las correas del chuyo se cuestionó el por qué se sentía así tan de repente.

El rubio entró al salón, cerró la puerta detrás de si, y arrojó su mochila en una silla cualquiera. Los que ya estaban dentro del salón giraron a verlo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Bebe fue hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

—V-vino por mi...

Dijo sin más. La chica frunció el ceño sin entenderlo por completo.

—¿Quién vino por ti?, Tweek. Creo que ya habíamos hablado respecto a huir de Craig.

—¡Corea del Norte!, ¡Corea del Norte vino a secuestrarme! ¡Gah!

Ni siquiera termina de decir eso cuando su cabello fue jalado con brusquedad por sus manos. Bebe, con algo de temor, tomó sus manos y las alejó de su cabeza, mientras lo llevaba a una silla para tranquilizarlo.

—Explícame Tweek, ¿Cómo que Corea vino por ti?

—¡N-no Corea! ¡Corea del Norte!

—Si si, el norte. ¿Cómo que vino por ti?

El pecoso hizo sus ejercicios de respiración para relajarse y hablar, su mirada cayó a sus piernas por unos segundos, organizaba sus pensamientos para Bebe. Cuando se sentía mejor, la volvió a mirar y con lo dientes apretados, le explicó la situación.

1- Llegar a la escuela.

2- Ser espiado por coreanas, seguramente del Norte.

3- Gritar antes de atacarlo y seguirlo por los pasillos.

El siguiente paso sería su secuestro y su esclavización.

Bebe contuvo una risa, casi fracasando porque se le estaba escapando.

—Tweek —inició—, las chicas de la escuela son de Corea, si. Pero del Sur. Aquí no hay norcoreanas, ni el ejército, ni nada.

Entonces él negó, obstinado.

—Craig se quedó afuera, i-iré a salvarlo.

—Tweek, que no hay norcorea...

—Está en peligro.

Y salió abriendo la puerta con fuerza y cerrándola de nuevo detrás de él. Bebe lo miró marcharse, suspiró y se permitió reír por las conspiraciones de su amigo.

Fue apresurado, casi corriendo hacia dónde se quedó su amor platónico. Lo buscó con la mirada, con el corazón casi saliendo de su pecho.

Y ahí vio a las chicas concentradas, atacando a un indefenso chico azabache alto que las miraba con cansancio. Se intentaba abrir paso entre ellas, pero conforme se movía, ellas también lo hacían.

—¡Craig! —gritó con terror.

Fue hacia él, corriendo y extendiendo la mano. El pelinegro también extendió la mano, más que nada por instinto, el hecho de ver al chico rubio hacer eso, ocasionó que Craig se moviera sin pensarlo, como pocas veces pasaba. Y mientras enfocaba sus ojos en el cabello revoltoso del más bajo, un jalón a su mano lo ayudó a entender lo que pasaba.

El grito de las asiáticas no se hizo esperar. Empezaron a tomar fotos y a seguirlos con sonrisas complacidas en las caras.

Craig se acercó solo para hablarle al oído.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Te salvé del ejército norcoreano, l-luego puedes agradecerme.

Craig solo parpadeó desconcertado por la explicación del chico que tomaba su mano. En cuestión de segundos sintió la adrenalina del escape correr por su cuerpo, y tomando la iniciativa, corrió a su lado mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

—De todas las cosas que me has dicho, esa ha sido la mejor—. Y una risa salió de sus labios.

La primera risa que escuchaba, con su voz nasal y varonil que podía volverse fácilmente en su melodía favorita y en su vicio. No entendía porque reía, pero fue contagioso y rio con él.

Apostaba que era el primero en escuchar hacerlo. Entonces recordó una de sus metas que tenía desde antes de conocerlo: hacerlo reír.

Ya nada más importó en ese momento, ni lo ridículos que podían verse corriendo tomados de la mano, o los gritos que lanzaban las chicas al verlos de esa manera, tan sonrientes y frescos. Felices y completos.

Craig se quedó un rato más con Tweek solo para hablar antes de volver a su salón, cuando se fue, Bebe y Wendy interrogaron a Tweek con fiereza.

Estaban tan orgullosas de él.

Al final de la jornada de clases, Tweek y Craig se llevaron una sorpresa al ver todo un muro forrado de dibujos y fotos, eran ellos. Toda la escuela estaba viendo aquel suceso demasiado memorable.

Craig giró a ver a Tweek, con una cara de confusión.

El rubio reaccionó a ellos con un ligero tic en el ojo izquierdo. Entonces Craig se dispuso a cambiar de tema para relajarlo.

—¿Sabías que hay seguros para secuestros de extraterrestres?

Pareciera que el pecoso no captó el sarcasmo, porque miró a Craig con espanto y se acercó a su rostro para susurrarle con miedo en la voz.

—¡Yo sabía que los extraterrestres secuestran!

Craig volvió a sonreír por la respuesta que le dieron y de la misma manera le contestó.

—Entonces debo agradecerte por salvarme la vida antes.

Un cosquilleo se apoderó de Tweek. Escuchar eso de Craig lo había hechizado a un grado que nunca antes había sentido. Sin duda alguna, estos eran uno de los mejores recuerdos que conservaría con el chico que le gustaba.


	19. Capi 19

¿Qué tan raro es que en tu cafetería familiar lleguen cientos y cientos de correos? Lo único que contienen dentro son fotos y dibujos. De él y Craig. Tomados de las manos, sonriendo y sonrojados.

Ese es el caso de Tweek, que casi sufría una epilepsia después de ver todo lo que llegó.

Sus padres se encontraban sentados en una mesa, con sonrisas en las caras y de vez en cuando se mostraban las fotos que agarraban entre el montón. Tweek no dejaba de mover la pierna, consternado por darse cuenta que cada treinta minutos llegaban más sobres de papel a la puerta. El cartero volvió, con rostro fatigado y dejando caer todo en la entrada del lugar. Sus padres al verlo, dejaron lo que veían y fueron a buscar lo recién llegado.

El rubio no pudo evitar apretar su ceño cuando sus padres volvieron entre risas con más.

—Mira hijo, esta es diferente—, dijo Richard mostrándole un sobre negro con un adornado dorado. Entre las letras brillantes alcanzó a ver el nombre de Eric T. Cartman.

Sus ojos se abrieron lo más que pudieron, y con un movimiento rápido le arrebató la carta a su padre.

—¡M-mierda!

—Tweek, ese lenguaje—, le regañó su madre—. Tolero que dejes inconciente a tu padre, pero no toleraré los insultos en la cafetería.

Tweek abrió el sobre y tomó la hoja entre sus dedos.

—L-lo siento. Tengo que ir al baño.

No espero que sus padres contestaran. Corrió y se encerró en el baño. Ver el nombre de Cartman le hizo sentir un profundo terror navegar entre sus venas. Pero con valentía, comenzó a leer:

 _Tweek._

 _Cuán cerca te hallas de Craig ahora, lo último está por avecinarse._

 _¿Qué te pareció la ayudita que les di? Esas asiáticas se vuelven locas cuando les hablas de una pareja homosexual._

El rubio leía con la boca abierta, con una mezcla de asombro y vergüenza después de percatarse que Craig estaba viviendo esa incómoda experiencia por su culpa. Una chispa diminuta de indignación se cruzó por su cabeza. Solo una diminuta. Continuó.

 _Mis contactos me han confirmado que el plan está yendo a la perfección. Antes de que cante el gallo, ese chico se volverá tu novio, ¡Deposita tu confianza en mí!_

 _Cabe recordarte los términos del contrato, te lo envío para que te notifiques._

 _Atentamente, Eric T. Cartman._

 _Capitán del club de Yo Cupido._

Quedó estático. Lo último en la carta le hizo sentir temor por su vida y la de Craig.

Sus ojos se aguaron, pasó la hoja para encontrarse con el contrato, y tenerlo frente a él le provocó asfixia temporal.

Se le había olvidado el costo de todo.

Sabía que Craig lo iba a odiar si se enteraba de lo que hizo, nunca antes sintió un miedo tan profundo.

Por lo que buscó el número de Cartman entre sus contactos, y sin vacilar, le llamó.

El teléfono sonó, un pitido, dos pitidos.

—¿Quién habla y como obtuviste mi número?— La forma tan violenta con la que habló fue suficiente para acobardarlo.

—Ugh, soy yo, T-Tweek.

—¡Oh! ¿Y qué pasa? ¿Te llegó mi correo?

—Uhm, si... Pero...

—¡Las cosas van de maravilla! Yo le doy dos semanas más a Tucker para caer rendido a tus pies.

—Ngh, Cartman, yo no puedo seguir con el contrato...

Silencio.

Tweek cerró los ojos en espera de lo que diría Eric, con miedo por lo que pasaría. Escuchó como le gritaba a alguien más del otro lado de la línea, y después su respiración pesada ensordeció por unos segundos la llamada.

—Tweek—, su tono fue serio. —Creo que te estás precipitando, hacer este trato conmigo fue la mejor decisión que tomaste.

—¡N-no! ¡Por Dios! ¡Si Craig se entera me odiará de por vida!

—No lo hará. Solo piensa en las parejas que he formado con éxito. —Tweek quiso decir algo más, pero Cartman lo interrumpió—, justo ahora debe estar yendo a tu cafetería un ayudante mío. Esperalo y habla con él de tus quejas.

Y colgó, dejando a Tweek con miles de palabras en la garganta que iba subiendo y no eran expulsadas, sintió que se asfixiaba.

Guardó el contrato en el bolsillo de su pantalón y fue hacia donde se encontraban sus padres.

Ellos estaban seleccionando las fotografías en ese momento, eligiendo las mejores a su consideración. Las veían, sonreían y opinaban sobre la imagen elegida, cuando vieron a Tweek, le mostraron una fotografía donde se hallaba Tweek extendiéndole la mano a Craig, el cual lo miraba atentamente.

Pareciera que las miradas eran tan profundas que sin tener que usar palabras se comunicaban.

—Colgaremos esta en la entrada, ¿qué te parece?

—¡No, a-absolutamente no! ¡Gah!

El rubio comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro mientras tomaba con fuerza sus cabellos que se empezaban a desprender de su cabeza.

Los tres estaban centrados en sus asuntos, hasta que escucharon la campanilla de la entrada sonar. Tweek y sus padres giraron a ver a quién entraba.

Hellen sonrió y se levantó de la silla donde estaba para ir detrás del mostrador.

—Hola Butters, ¿qué se te ofrece?

—Hola señora mamá de Tweek—, dijo con una sonrisa—. En realidad vine a ver a Tweek, por una tarea.

—¿Tarea?— Tweek no recordaba ninguna tarea con Butters.

—Si, ven aquí —dijo, se sentó en una silla y esperó que Tweek lo siguiera.

Sin entender por completo la situación, lo hizo. Fue y tomó una silla con Butters, el cual quitó su sonrisa cuando tuvo a Tweek sentado frente a él.

Tragó duro al verlo tan serio, estaba nervioso, el tic en su ojo izquierdo lo demostraba.

Butters acercó su cuerpo hacia la mesa para quedar más cerca de Tweek, y con un tono serio y profundo le dijo:

—Escúchame perra, no permitiré que rompas tu contrato con Cartman. ¿O quieres terminar trabajando para mí?

El corazón de Tweek se detuvo, él tuvo que autocontrolarse si no quería brincar de la silla mientras le pedía a sus padres que llamen a la policía.

En su mente llegó el vago recuerdo del negocio de besos que Butters manejaba.

Negó con la cabeza esperando que Leo siguiera hablando.

—La recta final está cerca, prepárate Tweek, que Craig terminará arrastrándose por ti en la escuela.

Ni siquiera podía terminar de comprender que estaba pasando. Haberse metido en las cosas de Cartman fue la peor desición que tomó en su corta vida.

 **Con mucho amor para todos** **Salebyebebés**


	20. Capi 20

¿Qué tan raro es que tu amor platónico se mande a la mierda el solito?

Ese es el caso de Tweek de esa tarde. Tal vez era solo una suposición suya, pero lo escuchó con sus propios oídos y no lograba entender por completo lo que sucedió.

Se hallaba alucinando, tener la fotografía que sus padres eligieron pegada a la pared, junto con todo lo que contaban los rumores le estaban robando el 90% de su atención. La gente empezó a decir que Tweek y Craig estaban enamorados el uno del otro.

Era obvio que Tweek si, pero no sabía con exactitud que sea la misma situación la de Craig.

Incluso se convenció a sí mismo que era solamente algo que las asiáticas norcoreanas inventaron para bajar la guardia de Tweek. Con solo pensar en eso, sus vellos quedaban de punta.

Tenía ambos brazos apoyados en la barra y la mirada clavada al techo, no supo cuanto tiempo llevaba así, pero eso había impacientado a los clientes que esperaban ser atendidos en la cafetería.

Sus padres decidieron que era su hora de descanso. Antes de partir, le prepararon un café negro.

Justo pensaba marcharse de ahí cuando sus planes tomaron un giro inesperado al ver que Craig se asomaba al sitio, vistiendo sin su chuyo y sustituyéndolo con una gorra blanca de béisbol. Llevaba gafas oscuras y ropa negra; Tweek pudo jurar que si no fuera porque el azabache era alguien genial, se vestía así por gusto y no para pasar desapercibido.

Aunque si era esa su intención, a consideración de Tweek, no lo estaba logrando, pues detrás de él iban algunas asiáticas encantadas al ver en donde estaba.

—¡Gah! ¡C-Craig, ¿Por que trajiste a esas chicas aquí?!—, Tweek dejó su café en una mesa para sostener su cabello con las manos —¡Este es mi territorio, mi refugio! ¡No puedes traer al enemigo aquí!

—¿Qué? —Craig se limitó a sentarse en la silla frente a la taza sin despegar su mirada del alterado chico.

Comenzó a mirar los alrededores de la cafetería, intentando disipar la situación con otros temas, pero estaba obteniendo el resultado contrario, pues justo en el mostrados estaba enmarcada una fotografía de ambos chicos tomados de la mano. Eso le produjo un cosquilleo agudo en el estómago. No sé atrevió a mover la vista de ahí, sabía que si lo hacía se encontraría con las asiáticas locas, los padres asfixiantes del rubio, o con el rubio que le provocaba ardor en la cara. Ninguna de esas opciones eran buenas, a excepción de mirar la fotografía que le hacía sentir como si no estuviera pasando el tiempo.

—Eso—, comentó apuntando el cuadro —¿Lo hiciste tú?

Tweek llevó su atención a donde le apuntaban y movió con ferocidad la cabeza en forma de negación.

—¡No, Jesucristo! ¡Esos es de mis padres! ¡L-les pedí que no lo hicieran!

El rubio se dejó caer en la silla de la mesa donde se hallaba Craig, pasando ambas manos por sus cabellos con desesperación. Sus ojos miraban la fotografía con detenimiento, sus labios entreabiertos dejaban a la vista sus dientes perfectos. _Es una vista mucho mejor que el de la fotografía_ , pensó Craig, pues en ese momento, Tweek se veía natural.

Podía sentir la mirada esmeralda posada en su rostro, y no es como si pudiera mirarlo también, moriría si lo hiciera.

El pecoso bebió de su café en un intento de aligerar el ambiente. La taza golpeó levemente sus labios, haciendo que la bebida caliente salpique por sus mejillas pecosas; pero la presión que cargaba no permitió que se diera cuenta.

La áspera voz del pelinegro endulzó sus oídos.

—Te manchaste la cara.

Craig buscó servilletas, rozando la mano del rubio en su paso. Tweek brincó ante esa electricidad; ni siquiera logró reaccionar a todas las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo cuando Craig restregó una servilleta en su cara.

—¿Q-qué?—Cuestionó apartando la mano de Craig.

El azabache se quedó mirándolo por un tiempo en silencio. Buscaba una manera de poder hablar con claridad, y parecía estar pensando en que palabras usar. Le tomo unos segundos antes de empezar con un tono que parecía ser de los que la policía usaba para interrogar a un criminal.

—Tweek, hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace tiempo.

El pecoso afirmó con la cabeza para avisarle que podía continuar, claramente nervioso y jugando con la taza entre sus manos.

—Es... Es sobre...—Craig rascó su cabeza con incomodidad.—¿A ti te gusta alguien, verdad?

Un tic.

—¿¡Q-Qué!? ¿P-por q-qué preguntas eso?

—¿Hay alguien?—Presionó con suavidad.

Se sintió tentado a correr de ahí para evitar esa conversación, era una de sus estrategias que no usaba al menos que fuera necesario, luego recordó que ya la había utilizado en el salón de música los días pasados. No correría el riesgo de agotar al chico que le gusta con sus acciones infantiles, por lo que se tragó su miedo y le miró con nerviosismo la cara, al instante se arrepintió de mirarlo.

—B-bueno...—Tweek desvió la vista apenado.—Hay alguien que me gusta... Desde hace tiempo.

Se abofeteó mentalmente, ¡Necesitaba que alguien lo hiciera también! Las palabras no dejaban de salir de su boca aunque lo intentara.

—¿En serio? ¿Yo la conozco?

—Sí.—Se limitó a decir mirándole por el rabillo de su ojo.

—¿Puedo... Puedo saber quién es?—El rubio lo miró con terror.—¿O cómo es?—La mirada no cambio.—¿O algo?

—E-es muy serio, pero cuando sonríe... Cuando sonríe puedo ver el mismo cielo...—Las pupilas de Craig se dilataron ante las palabras de Tweek.—A simple vista no parece estar interesado en cualquiera, pero cuando te toma confianza es una persona maravillosa.

Craig tragó sonoramente. Tweek se mató a sí mismo por seguir hablando.

—¿Tan genial es?

—Por supuesto.—Tweek le devolvió la mirada con las mejillas encendidas.—Adoro su timbre de voz, su manera de caminar, su determinación ante sus cosas favoritas. Todo su ser, estoy perdidamente enamorado.

Sus miradas se conectaron y chispas rodearon su magnetismo.

Oh, los ojos de Craig mirándolo con detenimiento era fascinante, solo que la situación en sí le estaba comiendo los estribos de sobriedad. En cualquier momento caería desmayado por tanta presión.

—¿Puedo saber de quién se trata?—Intentó el azabache.

—¡No! —gritó, haciendo que el ambiente se tensara.

Jugó con la taza y se levantó de su asiento, haciendo que Craig frunciera el ceño por primera vez desde que llegó.

—¿Por qué no? —ahora se veía enojado.

—P-porque... —Tweek le miró apenado, con las mejillas encendidas —, porque si lo hago, ya no seríamos amigos.

—No dejaría de ser tu amigo, Tweek. Y si piensas que la persona que te gusta puede arruinar tus relaciones entonces que se vaya al carajo.

Craig estaba molesto, lo podía escuchar en su voz. Además de que se levantó de su asiento también y agarro el café de Tweek, bebiéndolo como si fuera de él y asentando la taza con fuerza, haciendo que suene sobre la mesa.

—Craig, e-eso es...

—No —le interrumpió—, ya lo odio sin tener que conocerlo.

—¡N-no puedes odiarlo!—, le pidió.

—Demasiado tarde, dile esto, Craig Tucker dice que se vayas a la mierda.

Después de decir eso, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, sumergido en furia. Lo cual le extrañaba a Tweek, aún así también le molestó esa escena del pelinegro. Corrió detrás de él que ya se hallaba fuera de la cafetería, y apuntó a Craig con el dedo juzgadoramente.

—¡Dice Craig Tucker que te vayas a la mierda!

Después cerró la puerta frente a él, temblando por lo que dijo. Ahora ya no quería verlo por temor a ser rechazado.

 **Aajajja Tweek y Craig son un par de idiotas. No tengo pruebas pero tampoco dudas.**


	21. Capi 21

¿Qué tan raro puede resultar una mañana en un cuarto de limpieza? Rodeado de escobas, trapeadores, líquidos para limpiar y con una mirada clavada a la tuya.

Ese es el caso de Tweek, que se la paso huyendo todo el tiempo que pudo.

Ahora sí aplicaba el " _puedes huir pero no esconderte_." El rubio de verdad lo intentó, no sabía cómo enfrentar al chico que le gustaba después de lo sucedido, y tampoco quería. Lo evitó cuando tocaba la puerta después de gritarle que se vaya a la mierda, evitó sus mensajes y llamadas.

Pero había llegado la parte más complicada, la cual era la escuela. Tener a Craig en los salones de al lado y con completa libertad de buscarlo le aterraban. Lo único que lo tranquilizaba era que en sus primeras horas le tocaba baloncesto, mientras que a Craig béisbol. Entonces ambos estarían lejos. Entró a los vestidores del gimnasio y se cambió por su uniforme deportivo, sintiéndose extremadamente tranquilo por no ver ni la cara de Clyde o la cara de Craig por el lugar.

Comenzó a calentar junto a sus demás compañeros, luego se organizaron en grupos para tener un enfrentamiento de baloncesto. La hora fue pasando, Tweek corría con el balón y esquivaba cuerpos que se interponían en el camino, fallando lo tiros la mayor parte del tiempo. En especial el último, pues el grito de algunas chicas lo espantaron.

¿De qué se trataba? No era nada más y nada menos que de Craig Tucker, quién entró al gimnasio con su uniforme de béisbol sucio. Caminaba dominante, buscando con los ojos a alguien.

Entonces sus miradas chocaron. Tweek supo en ese momento que era su fin, que Craig le rechazaría frente a todos, él no podría evitar llorar ante eso y se volvería una burla por los próximos meses en la escuela. Su respiración se aceleró cuando lo vio acercarse a él.

Tragó duro, buscó con la mirada a Wendy. Pero antes de poder encontrarla Craig ya se encontraba frente a él, mirándolo desafiante e irradiando imponencia.

—Tengamos una ronda de tiros —Dijo al fin el más alto.

—¿Q-qué haces aquí?

Eso fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, pero su pregunta fue totalmente ignorada cuando Craig le arrebató el balón de las manos. Comenzó a trotar mientras lo rebotaba y encestó con facilidad. Después volvió su atención al rubio, que estaba comenzando a temblar.

—Si ganas, haré lo que tú quieras. Pero si yo gano, harás lo que yo quiera —su voz salió confiada.

—¡E-es una jodida broma! —su voz salió entrecortada.

—¿Qué? ¿Te da miedo? —dijo para reírse después. Quitando sus ojos de él y mirando a quienes observaban la escena.

Con eso provocó que la mayoría comenzará a alborotarse a su alrededor, gritando y pidiendo que no huyera y que jugara.

Y Tweek ya había comenzado a temblar en su lugar, sintiendo unas enormes ganas de salir de ahí, sin embargo se plantó.

Con todo y su temor, él se defendió, se irguió, miró a Craig con valentía y asintió.

—Hagámoslo —soltó.

Una pequeña sonrisa adornó la cara de Craig, él le cedió el balón y cubrió su camino con su cuerpo. Entonces Tweek lo rebotaba e intentaba abrirse paso hacia la cesta, y aunque se acercaba, el balón nunca entraba.

Después Craig tomó el balón, comenzó a trotar y a rebotarlo, se movió de un lado a otro, sin poder esquivar a Tweek, entonces lanzó el balón desde donde estaba. Y con un tiro limpio, el balón entró a la cesta.

Los demás estudiantes comenzaron a gritar ante eso. Tweek no se sentía en ese lugar rodeado de tanto escándalo, eso le facilitó ignorar la situación en la que se hallaba. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? No recordaba exactamente por qué, pero no sé rendiría ante Craig.

El juego continuó, Tweek lanzaba el balón y este rebotaba fuera de la cesta, a diferencia de Craig que atinaba en donde sea que se encontrara.

—¡Diez a dos, a favor de Craig! —gritó alguien entre la multitud.

El ambiente se había acelerado mucho, y eso a Tweek le comenzó a desesperar. Sus ojos miraron los verdes de Craig, que no se movían sobre de él, como si se burlara de Tweek. El partido pronto llegaba a su final. Craig tenía el balón, Tweek siguió luchando con todas sus fuerzas para arrebatarselo de las manos.

Fue cuestión de un descuido de segundos para que Tweek tomara el balón con las manos e intentara quitárselo a Craig, que tampoco lo quería dejar.

Fue ese momento.

Fue ese jodido momento.

Que sus caras quedaron tan juntas, sus ojos se miraron, una sonrisa adornó la cara del más alto, y se acercó... se acercó a Tweek.

Y sus labios se tocaron por unos segundos, Tweek observó los ojos cerrados de Craig tan juntos a él. Y la suavidad de ese toque, aceleró su corazón con fuerza.

Todo se silenció en su mundo, fue solo cuestión de unir sus labios por solo unos segundos, suficientes para Tweek.

Solo podía escuchar su corazón latir.

Craig se separó de él y la sonrisa se volvió a formar, ahora más grande.

Y el ruido volvió a inundar el lugar, ahora eran gritos de emoción ante la escena. Tweek no podía creerlo, no podía ni moverse a pesar de todos los cuerpos corriendo hacia ellos.

Entonces Craig lo tomó de la mano y corrió con él lejos de todos por los pasillos hasta encontrarse con una habitación de limpieza, donde entraron y se quedaron callados por unos minutos. Sin despegar sus miradas una de la otra.

—Era yo... —susurró Craig, rompiendo el silencio.

Tweek no podía hablar, así que asintió con la cabeza, sin despegar sus ojos a los de Craig.

La habitación estaba casi oscura sino fuera por el foco colgando en el techo que apenas alumbraba, pero Tweek pudo ver los ojos dilatados de Craig, aquellos ojos que solamente le dedicaba a él. Su corazón se estrujó por todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, podía morir ahora y sería completamente feliz.

—No me di cuenta antes, a pesar de todas las indirectas... —Tweek volvió a asentir a sus palabras —Tweek, a mí también me gusta alguien.

—Craig, p-por favor —suplicó cuando encontró su voz —dime que no estoy soñando.

—¿Esto parece un sueño? —y lo volvió a besar. Ambos cerraron los ojos cuando sus labios se tocaron de nuevo.

Se sincronizaban a la perfección, y cuando se separaron, Tweek asintió.

—Si parece un sueño.

El más alto soltó una pequeña risa, Tweek la siguió cuando lo escuchó.

No entendía por completo lo que estaba pasando, pero le estaba gustando.

En ese momento Craig tomó las manos de Tweek entre las suyas, y sin separar su mirada a la de él, dijo:

—Me gustas, Tweek.

\--

 **Gracias por tanto amor a mi obra, buenas noches, buenos días o buenas tardes, dependiendo la hora en que lo lean uwú**


	22. Capi 22

¿Qué tan raro resulta que tu amor platónico también este enamorado de ti? Inclusive que él se te declare.

Ese es el caso de Tweek, quién no quería salir del cuarto de limpieza por miedo de que, en efecto, todo sea un sueño.

No se confiaba, ni siquiera creía que fuera real. Si le dijera al Tweek del pasado que Craig lo besaría y declararía su amor, se hubiera reído en su propia cara. Incluso se pellizcó unas cuantas veces para despertarse, pero después de sus quejidos de dolor, levantaba la vista y veía a Craig que lo miraba sin entender por completo lo que hacía.

Entonces el rubio le daba una sonrisa nerviosa al no saber que hacer después de la declaración, mientras el azabache mantenía firme su mirada en Tweek.

—Bien, salgamos de aquí —dijo Craig, tomando su mano.

El más bajo sintió sus piernas temblar cuando fue jalado con suavidad fuera de la habitación. Su vista pasó de ser oscura por la escasa luz que había ahí a ser cegada por los pasillos alumbrados. Había gente por doquier, buscando sus ubicaciones por los alrededores. Entonces unas chicas los miraron con la boca abierta y corrieron hacia ellos mientras gritaban. Así atrajeron la atención de más personas.

Tweek entró en pánico, no era lindo salir con el chico que te gustaba y ser cazado tan pronto eran vistos. Tener tantos ojos encima le empezaba a estresar, era demasiada presión.

Sintió que moriría aplastado en ese lugar, que todos correrían hacia ellos y se lanzarían encima. Entonces Tweek no iba a tener una primera cita ni iba a conocer a sus futuros suegros... claro, si Craig le invitaba a su casa.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Tweek ya tenía las manos en su cabello y les estaba gritando que el ejército norcoreano jamás lo vencería. Quiso correr, de verdad quiso hacerlo, pero el más alto lo tomó del brazo para que no escape y lo envolvió por los hombros.

—Ni se te ocurra dejarme solo y rodeado de todas estas personas —susurró —iniciamos esto juntos y lo terminaremos juntos.

—¡Es una jodida broma! ¡Nada de esto puede ser real!

Craig le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de comenzar a atravesar al grupo que los rodeaba, en menos de un segundo que sus ojos se despegaron de Tweek, su mirada volvió a ser la misma monótona que no expresaba nada. Ambos llegaron al salón de Tweek, el pelinegro le despidió con la mano y se marchó al suyo una vez que se aseguró que el rubio estaba a salvo.

En medio de eso, Tweek lo observó marcharse desde la ventana, la misma en la que lo había estado observando desde antes de hablarle. Incluso huyendo de una multitud enloquecida se veía atractivo.

Si no fuera porque una mano se posó en su hombro, él no hubiera dejado de observarlo. Giró enseguida encontrándose con Wendy que le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—¡Mi pequeño Tweekie, has crecido tanto! —gritó con emoción.

Lo tomó por ambos hombros y comenzó a sacudirlo emocionada, acción que hizo reír a Tweek que todavía no terminaba de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Te dije que lo volvería mi novio —bromeó, colocando sus manos en la cintura completamente orgulloso de sí mismo.

Wendy asintió feliz, orgullosa del logro de su mejor amigo. Nada podía hacerla más feliz que ver a alguien tan querido cumplir sus sueños.

La campana sonó y se vieron obligados a tomar sus asientos y continuar con sus clases habituales.

No fue hasta la salida, cuando la última clase llegó a su fin, que un mensaje se asomó en el teléfono de Tweek, este era de Clyde, sea lo sea que le iba a decir, su sonrisa de felicidad no se quitaba de su cara.

Clyde: _Viejo, es tan apenante que Craig sea tan miedoso para invitarte él mismo. Acompáñanos al final del entrenamiento a una fiesta, sé que te quedas siempre._

El corazón de Tweek latió como loco cuando leyó Craig y fiesta en la misma oración. ¿Tal vez esa sería su primera cita? Ignoró todo su alrededor para correr hacia las gradas del campo de béisbol.

Tal vez solo era su imaginación, pero esa tarde Craig parecía esforzarse más para batear la pelota. Cada vez que le daba, giraba a ver hacia Tweek disimuladamente, y cuando veía que el rubio también lo observaba, despegaba de sus ojos de él y corría hacia la primera base. Tal vez solo era su imaginación que le hacía creer que Craig intentaba lucirse en frente de Tweek.

Así que no pudo evitar correr hacia abajo cuando hizo una carrera y miró a Tweek para percatarse de que sus esfuerzos no fueron en vano.

Ese día, Tweek no había quitado su sonrisa del rostro, todo pintaba de maravilla y era como si Buda hubiese escuchado sus plegarias. Estaba demasiado concentrado observando a Craig que lo esperaba abajo en el campo, que las escaleras se volvieron cortas para sus pies. Entonces observó que el mundo se movía en espirales, seguido por un dolor en el tobillo y una caída de cara hacia el duro concreto.

Se reincorporó lo más pronto que pudo, tenía la cara roja, tanto por la vergüenza como por el golpe que se dio en la nariz. Cuando Craig comenzó a caminar para ayudarle a levantarlo, se percató que su tobillo ardía, el rubio lo miró por unos segundos y la inflamación de este hizo que sus ojos se abrieran en espanto. No podía moverlo. Dolía.

—¿Estás bien? Fue una gran caída—, escuchó. Levantó su rostro, y a pesar de querer sonreírle para tranquilizarlo, su mueca de dolor no abandonó su rostro.

—E-estoy bien, no dolió.

—Mierda Tweek, ¿Seguro? Tu tobillo no parece decir lo mismo.

Craig lo levantó con cuidado, lo ayudó a sentarse en las gradas y lo revisó, haciendo una mueca similar a la que tenía el rubio.

—Te llevaré a la enfermería, creo que es un esguince.

—Pero Craig, la fiesta... —Reclamó.

—Olvida eso, no podrás divertirte con el tobillo jodido.

El más alto se giró y le mostró la espalda, ganando una mirada de confusión de parte de Tweek.

—Vamos, sube. Será más rápido si te llevo en mi espalda.

Tweek tragó duro, sintiendo un cosquilleo en su estómago y sin dudarlo se dejó caer en su espalda. Y tan pronto se levantó para llegar a la enfermería, el dolor se intensificó. Sintió dolor tanto en su pecho como en su pierna.

—Lamento arruinarlo todo... —soltó con la voz temblorosa—. E-en serio quería ir a esa fiesta contigo...

El pelinegro meneó la cabeza para tranquilizarlo, giró su rostro hacia atrás para observarlo e intentó consolarlo.

—No te disculpes, habrán otras. Iremos en otro momento a una.

El rubio dejó caer su cabeza en el cuello de Craig, sintió su olor natural invadir sus fosas nasales, apretó los ojos con emoción de ser tan afortunado.

De ser tan afortunado de tener a Craig a su lado.


	23. Capi 23

¿Qué tan raro puede ser tener a tu amor platónico en la sala de tu casa y arrodillado a tus pies? La casa de los Tweak estaba solitaria en ese momento.

Ese es el caso de Tweek, quién hubiese deseado que la primera visita de Craig a su hogar fuera diferente. Pero no, ahí estaba él; sentado en su sofá con un dolor que no cesaba en su pie mientras Craig, hincado frente a él, le cambiaba las vendas.

Sin duda eso era un vergonzoso momento para el rubio. El momento más vergonzoso de toda su vida. Miraba al más alto disimuladamente, movía con nerviosismo su pierna sana y mantenía su torso abrazado con ambos brazos, en busca de encapsular lo patético que se sentía en ese momento.

Pero nada de eso parecía importarle a Craig, ni siquiera se había percatado de lo que sentía el rubio; la labor que estaba ejecutando lo mantuvo concentrado la mayor parte del tiempo.

Después de un tiempo, el más alto se separó orgulloso de su trabajo, su rostro levantado y sus brazos en las caderas era la misma posición que hacía cuando concluía una carrera en el béisbol con éxito.

Tweek sonrió ante eso de manera instantánea. Amaba que el chico que le gustaba lo mirara con satisfacción y ufanía. Como si fuera lo mejor que puso suceder en su vida.

Pero el rostro de Tweek era tan obvio, que no tardó en captar la atención del contrario.

Era como si su sonrisa fuera contagiosa.

El azabache procedió a sentarse a su lado, dirigiendo su cuerpo del lado de Tweek. Y sus ojos verdes no se separaron de los suyos.

—¿Ahora que haremos? —preguntó el hijo de los Tweak, buscando desviar toda la atención que estaba recibiendo y que lo estaba poniendo más nervioso de lo que podía manejar.

Entonces el más alto comenzó a buscar alguna distracción que pudieran hacer juntos. Su mirada se detuvo en la televisión.

Los labios de Craig formaron una línea recta antes de hablar.

—¿Quieres ver algo en la televisión?

—Ah, Ugh... Eh, claro. Por supuesto, como... —Oh no, sintió como las palabras subían por su garganta, era una avalancha incontrolable—. En mi habitación tengo varios discos de series.

—¿Discos? Eso ya no se usa.

—¡N-no, pero tenemos un reproductor! P-podemos usarlo, y ver algo, lo que quieras.

Un jadeo de diversión salieron de sus labios, se levantó con una sonrisa pequeña y subió las escaleras.

Cuando Craig ya no se hallaba en su campo de vista, Tweek exhaló de alivio, ya empezaba a respirar con naturalidad. Terminó de recostarse en su sofá, miró su pie vendado con encanto, sonriente y dichoso.

Pero su felicidad no duró tanto tiempo. No hasta que recordó en donde estaba el chico que había acosado por varios meses.

Craig estaba en su habitación, en una donde las paredes estaban forradas de fotografías y sus cajones con cartas y poemas que nunca se atrevió a entregar.

—¡Santo Buda, Jesucristo redentor!— reaccionó llevando ambas manos al cabello.

Tweek se intentó levantar de donde estaba, pero el dolor en su pie le recordó que debía estar en reposo. En ese momento poco le importó su estado; ¡A la mierda su pie!, tenía que ir a detenerlo.

Como pudo, apoyó su pie sano al suelo y comenzó a cojear hacia las escaleras, y con brincos llegó a la planta superior. Era pésimo equilibrándose, paso por caerse muchas veces, pero todo tenía un precio por ser pagado.

Cuando la puerta de su habitación estuvo en frente de él, avanzó con más velocidad. Y fue en ese momento que no pudo mantenerse por más tiempo y aterrizó en su cara, justo como horas atrás, solo que esta vez no había nadie que lo mirara más que Craig, quien al oír el golpe, giró hacia Tweek que se hallaba en el piso y corrió a levantarlo, intentando pasar por alto todo lo que el cuarto del rubio tenía.

Cuando Tweek se sintió descubierto, soltó un par de lágrimas, las cuales fácilmente podían ser confundidas por unas del dolor por la caída. El más alto lo ayudó a sentarse en la cama, y en ese momento, el blondo tomó sus cabellos entre las manos.

—¿Qué hacías parado? Creí que entendiste lo que significaba reposo.

—¡Gah! ¡T-todo tiene una explicación!—Gritó sumergido en el terror.

No se imaginaba a Craig entendiendo su posición, por eso mismo mantuvo en secreto su obsesión hacia él; sabía que si se enteraba saldría huyendo lejos de su acosador. Era una de sus pesadillas que deseaba que no se cumplieran, y en ese momento estaba pasando.

Su corazón latía con fuerza y parecía querer abandonar su cuerpo en cualquier momento, y no lo culpaba, él también quería abandonar su cuerpo por la situación que se presentó frente a él. Aún así, Craig suspiró ante lo que le dijeron, y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Explicación a qué, Tweek?—Lo miró a los ojos, se veía molesto.

—Sobre todo esto—, dijo extendiendo los brazos para señalar su habitación—Todo tiene una explicación. —Craig cerró los ojos antes de asentir y bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, evitando las fotografías—. Me gustas —dijo, y por un momento todo quedó en silencio—. Desde hace mucho tiempo te he estado mirando, n-no pude evitarlo... Me gustas mucho.

Craig esta vez lo miró con el rostro ligeramente teñido de rojo. Incluso se veía más relajado. Él se sentó al lado de Tweek después de un rato, solo para tomarle la mano y jugar con sus dedos mientras buscaba las palabras que quería decir.

Lo que hacía Craig solo provocaba más nervios en el rubio, a quien ya le empezaba a fallar la respiración y comenzaba a ingeniar el como evitar su muerte por asfixia.

—Está bien —Soltó después de un rato—, todo está bien. No tienes por qué disculparte.

—¿D-de verdad?—Preguntó Tweek, dándole una mirada de asombro.

Esperó que Craig después le dijera algo como: _Era broma, eres un maldito acosador, no vuelvas a buscarme_ y que después saliera de su habitación por la ventana haciendo el símbolo nazi mientras caía del segundo piso. Pero en cambio, el moreno tocó su mejilla con suavidad, mirándole a los ojos y asintiendo a su pregunta.

Su rostro se acercó y por inercia, Tweek cerró los ojos para luego sentir los labios de Craig sobre los suyos, disipando todas sus inseguridades que comenzaban a apoderarse de él. El azabache se separó para mirarlo a los ojos, sin arruinar la conexión que habían formado en ese momento, y en suave susurró, Craig le confesó:

—Estoy enamorado de ti, Tweek.

Ambos se dieron una pequeña sonrisa, el más alto se levantó y comenzó a buscar entre la colección de discos algo que le convenciera. Y el rubio en ningún momento lo dejó de ver, en serio, ese chico era lo mejor que le pudo pasar en toda la vida. Ahora, no importaba lo que se atravesara, evitaría arruinarlo, no importaba lo que tuviera que sacrificar para cuidar del chico de sus sueños.

Después de una búsqueda corta, Craig eligió la colección de la primera temporada de Red Reacer. Ayudó al pecoso a bajar las escaleras y tuvieron su primera cita sentados en el sofá de la sala, viendo capítulos de una serie antigua y sin darse cuenta, tomándose de las manos suavemente.

 **Sí, estuve inactiva por un tiempo, no solo en esta historia, en todas. Al fin hoy es técnicamente el primer día de vacaciones y me esforzaré por actualizar todas mis historias. Gracias por toda su paciencia a todos uwú**


	24. Capi 24

¿Qué tan raro puede ser que te arrastren por toda la escuela para llevarte al infierno? O bien, con el mismísimo diablo que tiene sobrepeso y un complejo narcisista que te está cobrando tus deudas después de los pactos.

Ese es, lastimosamente, el caso de Tweek, quién no quería tratar más con Cartman por temor a perder la vida.

Si repasaba las condiciones a pagar una vez que el contrato fue cumplido, juraba que se pondría una soga al cuello. ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir el permitir que Craig también se viera involucrado en todo esto? Si ya era un milagro que correspondiera a sus sentimientos, entonces que aceptara todo el show del culo gordo iba a ser obra de Buda, Jesús y todos los dioses unidos y peleando a su favor.

Tragó grueso. Alrededor se hallaban Butters, Kenny y Cartman mirándolo fijamente, buscando cohibirlo.

Y lo estaban logrando.

Cada minuto que pasaba, Tweek se iba resbalando de la silla esperando que esta fuera absorbida por la tierra. Miraba por la ventana esperando que se asomara un misil o bomba atómica para poder desviar la atención de los tres chicos que lo intimidaban. Pero, por favor, esas cosas no pasan en la vida real.

—Iniciemos con el pago, Tweek —demandó Eric. Sacó el contrato de un maletín y lo extendió hacia Butters para que este lo leyera.

Butters carraspeó la garganta antes de iniciar.

—Conforme al contrato indica en el párrafo cuatro, sección dos, columna cinco; una vez que el susodicho sea correspondido sentimentalmente por Tucker Craig, capitán de equipo de béisbol y amor imposible, ambos deberán participar en el nuevo comercial programado de bebidas energéticas de la compañía Yo Cupido que se lanzará al mercado el próximo julio de este año.

—E-eso no creo que pueda hacer... —Butters le miró con el ceño fruncido, logrando que la voz de Tweek se apagara conforme hablaba.

—En caso del incumpliendo a este pedido—, continuó —Tweak Tweek se verá obligado a alejarse de Tucker Craig para contrarrestar las deudas. Asi lo señala, el contrato que en efecto, fue autorizado y firmado por ti.

Butters lo señaló para meter dramatismo al asunto.

—¡Ngh! ¡Me estás jalando las bolas!

Ahora pareciera que la silla lo escupió para que quedara de pie, extendió las manos hacia los lados en busca de defender su posición, pero más que preocuparse por él, Kenny se rió debajo de su abrigo por lo que el chico gritó.

—¡Me vale mucha mierda! ¡Tú mismo firmaste esto y ahora tienes que pagar! —Eric también lo apuntó, dejando a Tweek en blanco.

El rubio se limitó a temblar en donde estaba, nuevamente los tics volvían a invadirlo. Eric y Butters comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo con las risas ahogadas de Kenny en el fondo, pero ya no podía escucharlos, su mente vagó hacia el fondo de su imaginación buscando alguna manera de convencer a Craig, o en el peor de los casos, imaginando su ruptura. Debía ser una broma de mal gusto. Apenas tenía una semana saliendo con el chico de sus sueños, ¿Por qué el universo debía conspirar en su contra cuando las cosas iban para bien?

De un momento a otro se dio cuenta que algo más estaba vibrando aparte de su cuerpo, metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sus ojos llenos de horror hicieron que los otros tres se quedaran callados.

—¿Qué pasa? —Cuestionó Cartman.

El rubio soltó un lloriqueo sin contestarle, decidió ignorar a todos y responder la llamada.

—¿Hola?

Los tres restantes se acercaron más intentando escuchar, a lo que Tweek los miró con odio y se giró sobre sus pies.

—¿Dónde estás? Las clases terminaron hace una hora y sea donde busque no te encuentro.

—Ah... V-voy en un segundo, ¿D-dónde te veo?

—¡Maldita sea Tweek, cuelga eso y presta atención! —Cartman caminó hacia él, y Tweek al verlo terminó gritando y corriendo hacia la puerta.

—¡Salida! ¡Te veo en la salida! —Soltó Tweek y abrió la puerta del salón.

Ni siquiera se acordó de colgar la llamada, estaba más concentrado en cerrar la puerta y huir de aquellos chicos que intentaban extorcionarlo. A pesar de correr con todas sus fuerzas, podía escuchar las pisadas detrás de él, ni hablar de los griteríos.

Fue cuestión de minutos para al fin ver a Craig esperándolo en la salida. Aunque quiso sonreír y decir una frase cursi sobre lo feliz que era de verlo, lo único que salió de sus labios fue una oración llena de histeria.

—¡Vienen por nosotros, nos quieren usar como esclavos y vendernos por piezas visuales!

—¿Qué? —Con solo mirar detrás de Tweek supo que estaba sucediendo.

Y en cambio, ellos se tranquilizaron un poco al verlo. Craig tenía el poder de matar con la mirada a las personas.

Extendió su mano para que Tweek la tomé, pero en cambio, no detuvo su paso, terminó corriendo con Craig tomados de la mano. Y una vez que ambos se alejaron, Cartman se detuvo para recuperar el aliento.

Butters y Kenny le igualaron.

—¡Bien! —Gritó exhausto—, si no quiere por las buenas, será por las malas. —Él se irguió lo más que pudo, y giró a ver a sus dos compañeros con el ceño fruncido —Empecemos con el plan B.

—¡Si! —Gritó Butters elevando una mano, su rostro se volvió de duda y con la mano extendida preguntó: —¿Había plan B?

Lo único que se ganó por su pregunta fue un golpe de Cartman en la cabeza y las risas de Kenny.

—¡Hay plan B! —El gordo acarició su barbilla —pero para eso, necesito que te quites ese horrible abrigo, Kenny.

—¿Mmh?

—Vamos a joder por un rato a Craig. —Declaró.

Y después soltó una carcajada cargada de maldad. Butters lo imitó segundos después, a pesar de no entender por qué lo hacía, y Kenny, él destapó su boca para mirar su abrigo con todo el aprecio del mundo.

—Mi abrigo no es horrible, jodido gordo.

Su comentario terminó siendo ignorado por ambos chicos a su lado.

 **Aaaaah actualizo antes de entrar a clases y volver a valer verga en los estudios**

 **Los amo, besitos ~**


	25. Capi 25

¿Qué tan raro puede resultar que en un corto periodo de tiempo, los rumores comiencen a circular en torno a ti? Teniendo en cuenta que antes de iniciar tu relación nadie se percataba de tu existencia.

Ese es el caso de Tweek, quien no ha parado de sentirse en la vista de todos. Cada vez que pisaba la escuela los ojos de los demás le seguían, incluso algunas caras disgustadas lo miraban. Tan grande era la presión que no podía enfocarse en el apoyo que le daban con Craig algunas personas.

Era como una guerra, algunas personas estaban a favor que ellos dos estén juntos y otra parte, no.

Durante clases escuchaba ciertas cosas. Algunos susurros eran tan altos que siempre terminaba escuchándolos detrás de él, y debía admitir que estar en boca de las personas era desagradable. Aún más cuando no sabes lidiar con ello; a toda persona le gusta ser aludida, pero cuando sabes que hay gente hablando pestes a tu espalda, no puedes evitar sentirte como un trozo de basura. Su estómago se revolvió con fuerza.

Aquello no tenía mucho tiempo desde que empezó. Las personas no comenzaron a molestarlo hasta hace poco. Normalmente escuchaba que hablaran, pero nunca era sobre él.

Nunca...

Ahora pareciese que solo ese tema de conversación hay. La clase se levantó de sus sillas cuando la campana anunció el final del periodo, Tweek intentó levantarse y huir de ahí, pero antes se encontró con Bebe y Wendy que lo esperaban en la puerta. Sabía que estaban preocupadas también, pero él no quería lidiar con eso, solamente quería ignorarlo y olvidarlo, finjir que nunca escuchó nada.

—Tweekie—soltó la rubia, parada al lado de Wendy.

El chico miró a ambas con una mirada similar a la de ellas.

—Mira, solo quiero asegurarme que estás bien... Sabes de lo que estoy hablando, las personas se dejan llevar fácilmente ante los estúpidos chismes. Entonces, ¿estás bien?—Wendy acarició el brazo del rubio, buscando una apertura en los pensamientos de su amigo.

Pero este solo asintió con la cabeza sin una pizca de gratitud en sus ojos, lejos de sonreír, solo salió una exhalación de cansancio.

—Yo sé de lo que me hablan, s-sé que están hablando de mi pero, ¿qué es exactamente lo que dicen?

Ambas chicas se miraron entre ellas, luego voltearon a Tweek negando con la cabeza.

—¿Sabes? Cuando hablan a tus espaldas es mejor no prestar atención en lo que dicen las personas—dijo Bebe—. Solo hablan porque sí, poco debería importarte saber qué es lo que dicen.

—¡Pero si están hablando de mi! ¿Por qué todos pueden escucharlo menos yo?

Antes de que alguna de ellas pudiera contestarle, Clyde apareció detrás de las chicas. Tomó de los hombros a Bebe y centró su atención en Tweek.

—Viejo, eres la comida de las personas. Deberías ver como se puso tu noviecito cuando los escuchó.

Un tic.

—¡Agh! ¿Craig escuchó lo que dicen de mí?

Bebe se separó del agarre del castaño con notoria molestia, caminó hasta estar al lado de Tweek con decisión, entonces habló.

—Bien Clyde, hiciste lo que menos queríamos que hicieras —se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Yo que iba a saber?

Tweek llevó ambas manos a su cabello. Otro tic, temía que su ojo saltara de su cráneo ante tanta presión. A pesar de que Bebe tomó su brazo para asegurarse de no dejarlo ir, Tweek corrió sin previo aviso, haciendo que la rubia casi cayera.

Está fue ayudada por Clyde que la rodeó con sus brazos para que no cayera.

Tweek rodeó los pasillos hasta estar en frente del salón de Craig, estuvo en frente de la puerta sin animarse a entrar, pero no podía echarse para atrás llegando tan lejos.

Con sus dedos tocó la puerta, indeciso. Pero dejándose llevar por el arranque de adrenalina, abrió la puerta con un empujón, sobresaltado a quienes estaban dentro del salón. Tweek se congeló cuando todos lo miraron, entre tantas cabezas observó que Craig compartía clases con Kenneth.

Él fue quien se levantó apenas vio que Tweek estaba en la puerta.

—¡Tweekers! —cantó con los brazos extendidos. Lo rodeó y le dio un beso sonoro en la mejilla.

Ahora, otro tipo de silencio se formó, pero ahora la atención no estaba puesta en el pecoso con crisis nerviosa, sino que en Craig Tucker.

Este se levantó de su asiento, aparentemente tranquilo.

Caminó hacia ambos chicos hasta quedar en frente de Kenneth, y antes de que pudieran verlo venir, el azabache arrojó una bofetada Sonora y seca, lo suficientemente fuerte para que Kenny cayera al suelo por el impacto. La cizaña llenó el salón, Tweek giró a ver a quienes estaban alrededor.

Vio a Bebe, a Wendy y Clyde, incluso vio a Token y Butters. Pero en ningún lado pudo observar al gordo que salía en sus pesadillas.

—¡No creas que dejaré pasar tus mierdas! —El gritó de Craig lo saco de su trance.

Estaba hablándole a Kenny que aún seguía en el suelo sosteniendo su mejilla golpeada. Sus ojos pasaron de Craig hacia alguien en medio del público, para después volver su atención en el alterado miembro de béisbol.

Se levantó del suelo sin ánimos de continuar aquel espectáculo, pero aún así, encaró al más alto y le dio una sonrisa torcida, que tiraba a ser una coqueta. Sus dedos recorrieron del pecho al hombro de Craig, y con velocidad se acercó a su oído para susurrar.

Cuando se alejó, fue para que Craig le lanzara un golpe certero a la nariz que comenzó a sangrar segundos después. Pero las cosas no terminaron ahí esta vez. El pelinegro se lanzó sobre de él y volvió a golpearle en la cara, sin indicios de querer detenerse.

Las personas en lugar de detener la pelea, solo comenzaron a gritar esperando que Kenny se defendiera. Eso fue suficiente para indicarle a Twrek que si él no los separaba, nadie más lo haría. Así que se acercó a ambos sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo plasmado en sus temblorosas manos y empujó a Craig lejos de Kenny que hasta ese momento no logro defenderse con éxito.

Por obviedad, Tweek mantuvo su distancia del chico que sangraba en el suelo y en cambio, fue hacia Craig para tomarlo del brazo y jalarlo lejos de ahí.

—Tenemos que irnos, irnos a un lugar tranquilo, irnos del país.

Por su parte, su novio solo se dejó llevar. Cuando estén los dos en privado aclaría las cosas, justo en ese momento su mente se encontraba en el sonoro beso entre Tweek y Kenny.

\--

 **Dos semanas más en la uni para ser libre, deseenme suerte uwú**


	26. Capi 26

¿Qué tan raro es ver que tu pareja intente explicar algo que es inexplicable? Más aún cuando ni siquiera él entiende que es lo que está pasando.

Ese es el caso de Craig, pues Tweek pareciera que estaba a punto de explotar al intentar aclararle que no estaba pasando nada entre él y Kenneth.

Pero en cambio, a pesar de que Tweek estaba temblando, intentando convencer a Craig su punto de la historia, él no hacia gesto alguno. Por eso mismo Tweek no podía tranquilizarse en lo absoluto.

Lo estaba mirando como nunca antes lo hizo, sus ojos fríos no transmitían comprensión o empatía. Solo lo miraban fijamente, pareciendo que en cualquier momento saldría del salón donde estaban para volver hacia Kenny.

—¿Craig? —se atrevió a preguntar.

Mientras él desviaba su mirada del chico frente a él para centrarla hacia la ventana.

—Da igual—. Dijo, levantando los hombros para restarle importancia.

—¿De-de verdad?

Tweek ladeó la cabeza con suavidad. Le estaba costando más de lo que imaginó el entender al azabache. Más aún, porque él nunca le decía nada.

En un inicio podía manejarlo, pues siempre lograba descubrir lo que no le decía; como la hamburguesa que se le antojaba o el tipo de café que menos le gustaba.

Pero cuando simplemente se quedaba callado, mirando los árboles sin dar una señal de lo que le molestaba o preocupaba, le resultaba complicado entenderlo.

—¿De verdad, da igual?

—Si, de verdad. —Craig no dijo nada más, solamente se dirigió hacia la puerta y se fue.

Nunca miró hacia atrás. Era claro que algo le molestaba, por lo que Tweek no podía quedarse quieto sin saber que era eso.

Su instinto acosador no se lo permitía.

Salió detrás de él, debatiendo consigo mismo en como obtener su atención nuevamente. Podría fingir que su pie se volvía a torcer, tirarse al suelo de manera dramática no sonaba tan complicado ahora.

Pero cuando lo vio entrar a un salón de forma violenta, decidió mantenerse en silencio.

Craig abrió la puerta de un empujón, sobresaltando a los dos chicos que estaban adentro, caminó hacia ellos sin titubear y tomó del cuello de la camisa al gordo que empezaba a insultar incoherencias al verlo invadir su sala de club.

Cuando Tweek cayó en cuenta del lugar donde entró, su corazón comenzó a golpearse a sí mismo.

Avanzó hasta estar oculto detrás de la puerta y vio como Craig y Cartman se miraban desafiantes con la mirada.

—Escucha culo gordo -sentenció-, sé claramente lo que estás haciendo. Nadie es tan imbécil para no darse cuenta de tus sucios trucos.

—¿Qué crees saber? ¡Yo no he hecho una mierda!

Craig estrelló a Eric contra la pared, haciendo que Butters se levantara alertado de su silla. El castaño se quejó cuando sintió el aire escapar de sus pulmones.

—¡Aleja a Kenneth de Tweek! ¡No pienso repertirlo!

—¡Jodida mierda, la culpa la tiene enteramente Tweek! —Butters le agarró el hombro a Craig en un intento de separarlo de Cartman.

Pero a cambio de lograr algo, solo hizo que el más alto se girara hacia Butters y le empujara, haciendo que caiga al suelo.

—¡La culpa es de ustedes! ¡A Tweek no lo metan en esto!

Cartman corrió hacia una pila de carpetas que tenía acomodadas, y sin preocuparse por tirarlas al suelo, buscó desenfrenado una en específico.

La abrió en la mesa con un golpe, apuntando con el dedo el contrato entre él y Tweek.

—¡Si el idiota de tu novio no fuera un cobarde, no hubiera firmado el contrato! —Craig miró el contrato enojado —¿Qué no tiene culpa? ¡Pregúntale tu mismo por esto!

Tweek tembló en su sitio, despegó sus ojos de Cartman, el traicionero. Cuando lo hizo, su mirada de posó en Butters, quién lo miraba molesto. Este salió del salón para ir hacia Tweek.

En cambio, el pecoso retrocedió unos pasos al ser intimidado. Leo estrelló su palma en la pared al lado de él y avanzó lentamente.

—Revelaste el contrato.

—¡Gah! N-no lo hice.

—¡Salchichas! ¡Craig sabe de tu trato con Eric!

—¡Tal vez lo descubrió solo! ¡Además, ustedes prometieron que no le dirían a Craig!

—Nunca hicimos eso.

—¡Lo hicieron!

Tweek apretó los puños, estaba a punto de seguir gritando cuando vio a Craig salir del cuarto de club, con la vista fija al frente, que tan pronto se desvío hacia Tweek apenas se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí.

No se veía feliz.

Una vez que lo tuvo en frente, Tweek no supo que decir o hacer. No cuando Craig ya sabía toda la verdad. Un nudo se formó en su estómago ante ese pensamiento.

El pelinegro apartó al nervioso Butters y miró fijamente al chico tembloroso.

—No me ocultes las cosas—. Dijo después de permanecer unos segundos en silencio.

Tweek asintió desviando la mirada, completamente avergonzado. Miró la mano de Craig, esperando que este se la tendiera, pero muy contrario a lo imaginado, se cruzó de brazos y lo pasó de largo. Esa era la segunda vez en el día que ignoraba su presencia.

El rubio caminó detrás de él, dispuesto a aclarar las cosas, a disculparse si eso era necesario. Extendió su mano y tomó la de Craig, que ante el toque se detuvo en seco.

No giró a verlo, pero Tweek sabía que estaba prestándole atención, así que soltando todo el aire que tenía sostenido, habló.

—Puedo explicarlo... —su voz salió como un sollozo.

Craig negó con la cabeza.

—No tienes que hacerlo. No me interesa escucharlo.

—Pero, Craig... Yo en serio quería decirte...

El más alto levantó la mano en señal de que guarde silencio. Tenía el rostro sumergido en enojo, negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero escuchar nada ahora -Tweek frunció el ceño—. En realidad quisiera estar solo por un momento.

—Craig —susurró.

La energía del rubio cayó en picada, sus manos comenzaron a cosquillear. Su cara fruncida le empezó a arder con el paso del tiempo. Al final, Tweek terminó solo se quedó parado en medio del pasillo sin saber que hacer.

Nunca antes había visto a Craig así, no podía descifrar que es lo que sentía en este momento.


	27. Capi 27

¿Qué tan raro puede resultar un desastre ocasionado por externos? Bueno, tal vez él tenga un poquito de culpa, pero todo se le atribuye a Eric Cartman.

Ese es el caso de Tweek, que se negaba rotundamente a aceptar que también se debía a sus propias desiciones.

Ahí estaba él, entre Clyde y Bebé, contando todo lo que le había sucedido momentos antes.

Bebe asentía comprensiva, pero Clyde tenía una cara similar a la de Craig cuando se enteró, entre incredulidad y molestia. Si no había soltado ningún comentario a lo largo de su plática se debía a que la rubia estaba presente.

—Que te puedo decir —habló el castaño cuando Tweek guardo silencio —Craig odia a Cartman.

—Tal vez debas dejar que se tranquilice.

—N-nunca debí aceptar... Tengo que hablar con Craig.

Bebe le sonrió comprensiva, esperando que Tweek hiciera lo correcto. Después de tanto show y escándalo, lo mejor era hablarlo y llegar a un acuerdo.

Pero no podía evitar sentir miedo de que la relación de su amigo no pudiera salir a flote.

Casi no conocía a Craig, por lo que no podía prever lo que sucedería cuando Tweek y él estén cara a cara.

A diferencia de ella, Clyde se recostó en su silla con una mueca de aburrimiento, cruzado de brazos. Él si podía imaginarse la reacción de Craig, y sería muy aburrida.

—Viejo, creo que deberías mantener tu distancia por un tiempo, ya después acercarte y hablarlo. Craig es un amargado.

—¿Qué dices? ¿No sería mejor resolverlo lo más pronto posible? —habló la rubia—, Tweekie no dudes y sé sincero.

—Lo digo en serio, mejor espera que se le bajen los humos de la cabeza. Si vas ahora te cerrará la puerta en la cara.

Tweek tragó duro.

—Oye, tal vez te cierre la puerta a ti, pero Tweek es diferente —Bebe volteó a ver al rubio —deberías ir, no creo que te haga eso.

—Ngh, ya no estoy tan seguro.

Tweek recordó como Craig pasó a su lado...

«No me ocultes las cosas»

Aunque no sonó enojado, esa frase hacia que de repente le dieran ganas de llorar... ¿Que había estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

Sentía un vacío en su estómago, uno que no podía llenar con comida.

El momento de arreglar las cosas llegó más pronto de lo que hubiera deseado. A pesar de caminar lo más lento que pudo, ahora se encontraba frente la casa de Craig.

Había faltado a los entrenamientos de la tarde, no se le ocurría otro lugar donde pudiera estar.

Pero sus piernas se detuvieron y no quisieron seguir avanzando. Más que nada por el temor de ser rechazado por Craig.

Aunque Craig nunca rechazó nada de lo que Tweek hacía, decía o pedía.

No se iba a mover sino fuera porque una pequeña pelirroja lo miró por la ventana. Entrecerró los ojos entre las cortinas, y se guardó sin más.

No tardó tanto tiempo hasta que Laura salió por la puerta y miró fijamente a Tweek, con una mirada de desconfianza.

—Disculpa, ¿Se te ofrece algo? —le preguntó, observando como la pelirroja se asomaba detrás de su madre.

Tweek negó frenéticamente, nervioso por al fin conocer a la madre y hermana de Craig. Una sonrisa se asomó por sus labios.

—V-vine a ver a Craig, ¡Ngh! ¡¿Se encuentra en casa?!

Laura lo escaneó de pies a cabeza, no lo conocía, pero decidió restarle importancia.

—Si, le diré que estás aquí... ¿Quién eres?

—¡Ah! ¿S-soy Tweek? Si, soy Tweek.

La mujer asintió, indecisa ahora.

Pero a pesar de que ella se fue, la niña se quedó parada en la entrada, la observando al chico en frente de ella con los ojos entrecerrados. Tweek titubeó en su sitio, decidió mirar hacia el techo de la casa para distraerse, pero la mirada de la niña era penetrante.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó para aliviar la situación.

—Yo te he visto antes, guardado en nuestro patio.

Tweek dio un brinco, esa niña era un peligro andante.

Había decidido aclararle todo lo que había pasado y había hecho, pero esa niña ya lo sabía. Lo descubrieron por la hermana menor de su amor platónico.

—Ngh, no es cierto —negó.

—¿Eres algún tipo de acosador?

—¡No lo soy!

Hubiera empezado una discusión con una niña, sino fuera porque Craig se asomó por la puerta, detrás de Tricia.

Él tocó la cabeza de la pequeña, haciendo que girara a verlo, aunque los ojos del más alto se centraban en el rubio fuera de la casa.

—Ve con mamá —le ordenó.

Tricia hizo un puchero con los labios y le sacó el dedo del medio para alejarse de ahí. Esa acción pasó sin importancia para su hermano mayor.

Tweek ya no podía moverse, en escuela por la mirada fría que Craig le lanzaba. Pero el simple hecho de que aún no cerrará la puerta en su cara ya era un avance y una oportunidad.

Sin moverse de donde estaba, bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

Sabía que cometió muchos errores en todo el camino, algunos de ellos lo seguirían por un largo tiempo, pero entendió que una persona debe hacerle frente a los problemas y solucionarlos.

Contuvo sus lágrimas cerrando los ojos.

—Lo siento Craig... Tienes razón, no debí guardarte secretos.

El pelinegro suspiró y cerró la puerta.

Ante el sonido, Tweek se tensó. Pudo indicar que Craig sí le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Tembló en su sitio, levantando el rostro con lentitud, sintiendo como el pecho le pesaba, las lágrimas no pudieron mantenerse más tiempo ocultas.

Se sintió como un bebé cuando lo vio en frente de él.

Ahora los dos se hallaban en el jardín, Craig caminó hacia el rubio hasta estar en frente de él y tomó con timidez su mano.

Levantó las cejas con suavidad cuando Tweek le miró a los ojos.

—Solo es molesto —soltó—, no tenías que hacer un trato con el maldito culón. Bastaba con hablarme y ya.

—D-de verdad, lo siento... Te he ocultado muchas cosas todo este tiempo.

Tweek apretó la mano del azabache como una precaución para no dejarlo ir. Respiró hondo, ya era hora de dejar todo en claro.

—Por favor escúchame, si después quieres golpearme puedes hacerlo. Lo merezco.

Craig asintió, sin despegar sus ojos del rubio.

Tweek inhaló en busca de tranquilizar su corazón agitado. Nunca imaginó que fuera necesario recordar todo lo que hizo, no es como si hubiese pensado que el trato con Cartman podría salirse de control.

—Hice el trato con Eric hace un tiempo... —Craig asintió—. L-los hice porque me g-gustabas desde hace mucho y siempre te miraba, pero no podía acercarme a ti. Tenía miedo...

Nuevamente cerró los ojos, hablar sobre eso era demasiado vergonzoso, no podía manejar toda la presión del asunto.

Por eso Craig lo ayudó a cargar con todo.

Su sonrisa era suficiente para Tweek.

Craig lo rodeó en un abrazo, sintiendo cosquillas en la nariz por el cabello alborotado de su novio.

—¿Ves que no es tan difícil? Puedes contarme todo Tweek.

—¡Si fue difícil! ¡Demasiada jodida presión!

El abrazo se volvió más estrecho.

—Aún así, es muy agradable saber que la persona que te gusta confía en ti.

Tweek tembló entre sus brazos, confortándose en el cálido abrazo de su pareja.

Si hubiera sabido que hablar con él no era tan difícil se hubiera ahorrado miles de problemas.

Al final, los dos se mantuvieron así por unos minutos y Craig le invitó a pasar a su casa.

Laura y Tricia no quitaron sus sonrisas durante todo ese tiempo después de ver como su hijo abrazaba a Tweek con tanto cariño.

 **\--**

 **Gracias por leer y seguir aquí a pesar de que tardo mucho en actualizar ;-; srry por eso ~**


	28. Capi 28

¿Qué tan raro es humillar a tu suegro en una cena improvisada? Lo peor es que todo fue en base de accidentes y malos entendidos.

Ese es el caso de Tweek, quién seguramente ya no sería aceptado como futuro yerno.

Cuando entraron a la casa, las piernas del pecoso no paraban de temblar, pensó que en cualquier momento caería al suelo y en un movimiento extraño su cuello se partiría en dos. Así, con una muerte tonta terminaría avergonzando a Craig.

Sintió un revoltijo en su estómago con ese pensamiento.

Morir en la primera visita en la casa de tu novio no es para nada genial.

Incluso se vuelve peor si su madre y hermana están viendo, al menos debía llegar a salvo a la cena que apenas estaban organizando.

Se apoyó en una pared para equilibrarse, la saliva ya estaba comenzando a pasar con dificultad por su garganta. Sintió el sudor resbalar por su rostro, el corazón agitarse con fuerza en el pecho, su estómago comenzó a dolerle.

Se maldijo por dentro.

—Oye, tranquilo Tweek, solo es mi familia —le susurró el más alto.

Tweek giró hacia él, sintiendo como los tics se hacían presentes. Antes de percatarse ya jalaba su cabello con las manos.

—¡E-es tu familia! —gritó, la niña se volteó a verle con sorpresa —¡Van a sacrificarme, Craig!

Entonces Tricia se echó a reír, se cubrió la boca lo más pronto posible en un intento de controlarse, pero no podía, el rubio parecía ser un ratón acorralado por gatos.

—Si estás así solo por mí y mamá, no puedo esperar por ver cómo te pones cuando llegue mi papá.

—¡Gah! Esto e-es demasiado.

Craig suspiró y tomó las manos con las suyas para alejarlas de su cabello. Se empezaba a acostumbrar a ver temblando y nervioso a Tweek. Estaba aprendiendo a controlarlo, a su manera.

—Ignora lo que esa niña dice, es adoptada —Craig acercó su rostro al contrario para decirlo, buscando la mirada del más bajo que no se detenía a mirar nada por más de tres segundos.

Eso, muy al contrario de lo que Tweek hubiese creído, lo logró calmar un poco.

Tener tan cerca a Craig ahora era reconfortante.

Ante el resultado, Craig no pudo evitar sonreír encantado.

Se mantuvieron un tiempo más entre pláticas hasta que la noche cayó por completo y la puerta se comenzó a abrir dejando entrar a un hombre gigante y pelirrojo.

—Laura ya llegué —Soltó distraído, cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con su hijo— Oh, ¿Trajiste un amigo?

—Si, s-soy Tweek —dijo con torpeza, queriendo darle tiempo a su novio para explicar las cosas. Pero casi al mismo tiempo de que Tweek habló, Craig también lo hizo.

—En realidad es mi novio.

En ese momento hasta Tricia dejó caer los cubiertos que sostenía con sus manos, Laura y Thomas le miraron impactados ante tan repentina noticia, de pronto todo quedó en silencio.

—¡Craig! —se quejó Tweek, soltando un grito de terror y después mirando a su familia con una risa que se asemejaba a un llanto ahogado.

—Soy gay —levantó los hombros y agarró la mano de Tweek.

Su padre comenzó a toser desenfrenado de la nada, al intentar decir algo, él solo le atragantó con su saliva.

Tweek estaba alarmado hasta ese punto. Craig le dijo que le hablaría a su familia sobre ellos esa noche, y esperaba una plática un poco más larga sobre el asunto, no que Craig les lanzará toda la información como un ladrillo a sus caras.

¿Qué podía hacer si estaba consumido en la histeria en ese punto? Solo saltó del sofá para colocarse detrás de su suegro creyendo que estaba teniendo una asfixia. Aunque no había visto que este comiendo nada, poco le importaba ahora y comenzó a apretarle desde atrás para ayudarlo a respirar.

—¿Qué haces Tweek? No tiene nada obstruyendo su respiración.

—¡Se está muriendo, Jesucristo! ¡Ayúdame con esto!

Thomas apartó al rubio para poder respirar mejor, seguía tosiendo pero con menor potencia.

—Espero que la comida ya esté lista... —Thomas evadió el tema.

Su padre fue hacia la cocina por una vaso de agua, dejando a Tweek en medio de la sala y con un ataque cardíaco a la mitad. Giró a ver a Craig, él no se veía alegre en absoluto.

—La cena está lista —dijo Tricia después de un tiempo, pues su madre seguía procesando lo que sucedió minutos atrás.

Craig se levantó y tomó la mano de Tweek para llevarlo al comedor. Tuvo que usar un poco de fuerza porque se estaba resistiendo a ir.

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro y comenzaron a probar de la sopa frente a ellos.

Por su parte, Tweek llenó su boca de caldo, pidiéndole a Buda que nadie dijera nada en todo ese tiempo. Estaba más nervioso de lo que hubiera deseado porque justo en frente de él tenía que estar sentado el padre de Craig, quién miraba a Tweek disimuladamente aún incrédulo de la situación.

—¿Entonces... eres gay?

Abrió los ojos ante la pregunta, quiso gritar y lo hizo, escupiendo toda la sopa que tenía en la boca y llenando el plato del hombre frente a él con su saliva. Ahora Tweek era quien se atragantaba.

Thomas arrojó la cuchara y se levantó sobresaltado, tampoco era el único, Laura y Craig imitaron su acción mientras Tricia seguía comiendo sentada de su sopa.

—¿Qué carajos? —El pelirrojo inhaló y exhaló— ¿De dónde sacaste a este fenómeno?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No le llames fenómeno!

Ambos se miraron enojados, sin la intención de ceder. Laura por su parte, estaba sirviendo más comida para su esposo, en un intento de no involucrarse en la pelea.

Entonces Tweek, por primera vez en su vida, de una manera que nunca antes había experimentado en todos sus años vivos, tuvo ganas de desaparecer del universo.

Se levantó también y fue hacia el padre de Craig. Tragó duro y apretó su camisa por los lados, ninguno de los dos giró a verle en ese momento.

—¡L-lamento escupir su sopa! —Un tic—. ¡Lamento llegar de la nada, también! Pero...

Thomas dirigió su vista hacia el rubio que no paraba de temblar desde donde estaba, con solo hacer eso, el azabache se acercó al lado de Tweek para apoyarlo, aunque no sabía con que saldría esta vez siendo él tan impredecible.

—¿Qué te pasa muchacho? No sabía de tu existencia hace una hora, ni siquiera sabía que a mi hijo le gustaban otros chicos.

Craig tomó la mano del rubio cuando observó que comenzaba a hiperventilar.

—¡Soy inocente! Yo solo firmé un contrato y las norcoreanas comenzaron a acosarnos, ¡N-no sabía que esto pasaría! ¡Gah!

Tweek se arrebató y tomó su cabello por los lados, intentó salir de ahí corriendo, pero al intentar pasar al lado del pelirrojo, su pierna se atoró con la del más alto. Su cuerpo fue cayendo por un lado, sus manos intentaron sujetarse para no quebrarse el cuello con la caída. Y ahí, su mano se sostuvo de su camisa, por un instante mantuvo el equilibrio, pero tan pronto como se sintió seguro, la tela se desgarró, dejando que Tweek cayera al suelo de cara y que la camisa de Thomas se despedazara.

Entonces Tricia cubrió su boca para no reírse, y el lloriqueó de Tweek fue lo único que se escuchó.

El rubio se levantó con un dolor palpitante en la nariz, sus dedos apretaron la tela en un intento de contener el llanto y la acomodó en los hombros del mayor, que también comenzaba a tener tics en los ojos.

—Yo... Le comprare otra camisa igual, que rica estuvo la sopa, ugh. Adiós.

Salió huyendo de la casa de Craig con un nudo en medio de su garganta. Cuando se encontró en el jardín corriendo, dentro pudo escuchar las carcajadas de la niña que se burlaban de su padre y su hermano.

Decidió no quedarse a ver el desenlace.

 **\--**

 **Ah, en el capi pasado se me olvidó decirles que ya estamos (ahora sí) en los últimos capítulos uwú**

 **El fic solo constará con 30 capítulos. (. ᴗ .) Los veo en el penúltimo capi, gracias por sus lecturas y votos uwú**


	29. Capi 29

¿Que tan problemático es enfrentar tus temores y deudas? Es decir, al fin aceptar que toda acción tiene reacción, que un enfrentamiento jamás es terminado sino se pone la cara para concluirlo.

Ese es el caso de Tweek, quién se había armado de valor, las cosas debían acabar y ahora contaba con el apoyo de su novio.

Estuvo inseguro de lo que podría suceder después de la cena que hubo en casa de Craig, por lo que en un inicio decidió mantener la distancia. Se sintió como el chico más afortunado cuando el pelinegro fue quien lo buscó.

Él aprendió a tratar con Tweek, a pesar de tener solamente meses junto a él.

Fue hasta el salón de al lado, donde se hallaba Tweek junto a Wendy y Bebe, quienes apenas lo observaron en la puerta, le susurraron al rubio en el oído y se alejaron de ahí, permitiendo que ambos chicos se juntaran.

El pecoso tembló en todo el camino hasta el pasillo, y una vez que estuvieron solos pudieron aclarar los asuntos pendientes.

—Al final mi padre no lo tomó tan mal —le dijo— quiero decir, estaba furioso y comenzamos a gritar pero mi madre terminó hablando con él después de la cena.

Tweek estaba tan apenado, no lograba poner en orden sus pensamientos en ese momento. Así que solo dijo lo primero que el le vino a la cabeza.

—Soy un idiota. T-te avergoncé frente a tu familia.

—Está bien, no es tu culpa del todo. Debí dejarte ir apenas me lo pediste, al final creo que forcé las cosas y por eso terminaron así.

Al escucharlo, los labios de Tweek se apretaron. Ya no quiso seguir hablando de eso, aún le debía una camisa al padre de Craig y un contrato al culón de Cartman.

Wendy se asomó por el lugar sonriéndole a Tweek, siguiendo con lo planeado.

—Hola —cantó— Vine como te prometí, voy a romperle la boca a Cartman.

—Ngh, fantástico... Creo.

Craig tomó la mano del rubio, saludó a Wendy levantando la otra y los tres fueron hacia el club de Yo Cupido.

Cuando llegaron y abrieron la puerta, adentro los esperaban Cartman y Butters, acompañados con Kenny y Heidi. Todos alrededor de la mesa mirándolos.

—¿Qué quieren?

Cartman se levantó de su silla al hablar.

—Tú estafaste a Tweek, él firmó un contrato que indicaba que no revelarías la asistencia del club. Aún así lo hiciste y hasta mostraste el contrato. —Wendy fue directo al punto.

—¡Tweek fue demasiado obvio y le reveló el contrato a Craig!

Los puños de Tweek se cerraron después de escucharlo. Cómo si fuese posible que Tweek hubiese deseado que todo se supiera de esa forma, una en donde pudo perder a Craig para siempre.

—¡Y-yo no hice eso!

—¡Salchichas, no intentes culpabilizar el club y paga ya! —Butters también se levantó de la silla.

Heidi y Kenny solo miraban todo en silencio. Heidi porque no entendía que estaba pasando, pero Kenneth, él miraba a Craig que tampoco ocultaba su incomodidad devolviéndole la mirada. Sin importar que sucediese con Tweek, Wendy y Cartman, la atención del miembro de béisbol estaba en Kenny, que jugaba con el cuello de su abrigo y fruncía el ceño entre más tiempo se miraban.

—Escucha culo gordo —Craig ni siquiera lo miró —Vine dispuesto a cumplir tu jodido contrato con una condición.

Quienes discutían guardaron silencio después de sus palabras, el castaño tragó duro.

—¿Cuál es?

No era imbécil, Cartman escucharía lo que tuviera que decir. No quería correr el riesgo de que el club terminara clausurado después de la queja de un alumno estrella como Craig.

—Manten alejado a Kenneth de nosotros.

Tweek abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, no esperaba una condición como esa de parte de Craig, quién siempre se veía confiado de sí mismo. Así que después de unos segundos y de percatarse que el pelinegro mantenía su mirada en un punto fijo, siguió sus ojos, dándose cuenta que llevaba mirando a Kenny desde que llegaron. Un malestar recorrió su cuerpo.

El de abrigo descubrió su boca para hablar, separando su mirada hacia el suelo.

—No me importa... —reveló— Solo lo hice por dinero. Eric paga bien...

Solo basto que dijera eso para que Craig quisiera lanzarse de nuevo sobre él para golpearlo. Al ver sus intenciones, Tweek tuvo que interferir junto con Cartman y Butters.

—De acuerdo, ¿Si? Kenny no se acercará de nuevo a ustedes. Tranquilízate Fucker.

Cartman se alejó para buscar en los cajones su planificación del comercial. Mientras tanto Wendy se acercó a ambos para susurrarles.

—Creí que cancelarían el contrato, él incumplió con los estándares establecidos.

—Yo también creí eso —Tweek volteó hacia el más alto— pero, ¿por qué dijiste todo eso Craig?

Él suspiró cruzándose de brazos. Su rostro se tiñó suavemente.

—No me importa el contrato, solo Kenneth y su entrometido culo. Si haciendo esto puedo asegurar que se aleje, entonces lo haré.

Ambos lo miraron sorprendidos, intentaron ocultar sus sonrisas de Craig, aunque los intentos fracasaron, en especial porque Tweek comenzó a soltar risitas a su lado.

Craig ¿estaba celoso?

El chico que miraba de lejos y parecía inalcanzable, tan frío como un glaciar con el mundo entero, ¿estaba celoso de Kenny y Tweek?

Con solo pensar eso, el rubio no podía evitar sentirse feliz consigo mismo. Había logrado que Craig se enamore y cometiera riesgos para mantenerlo a su lado, seguro. Ofreciéndole todo lo que tenía para que no mirara a nadie más.

Al final, la voz de Cartman atrajo la atención de todos en la sala. Abrió un sobre que tenía selladas Proyecto Tweek x Craig.

—Esto es lo que tienen que hacer —continuó, sacando el guión y extendiéndoselo a ambos chicos frente a él.

Su bebida energética sería un éxito. Exprimiría a la nueva pareja gay de South Park hasta donde alcanzará y después los dejaría en paz.

Porque Cartman podía ser un hijo de puta, pero negocios son negocios, y respetaría las condiciones puestas.

En medio de su nueva planeación volteó a ver a Kenny, que ahora mantenía su cara oculta entre sus brazos. Se rio mentalmente de él, era un gran mentiroso perdedor, no sentiría empatía por su amigo pobre con la batalla acabada.

\--

 **Que loco, no me habia fijado que este cap era inteligible xd Asi que lo vuelvo a subir, srry** **Amigosss estaba pensando en reescribir la historia desde el punto de vista de Craig, que hay muchas cosas mas que me gustaría contarles y que no estuvieron a la vista de Tweekie uwu** **Nos vemos en el último capítulo, gracias por taaaanto apoyo a mi historia 3**


	30. Capi 30

¿Que tan inoportuno puede ser volverse viral en internet después de ser arrastrado a una propaganda ridícula? Si, era extremadamente ridícula. Era incluso peor que cuando las norcoreanas comenzaron a acosarlo dejando fotografías o artes de él y Craig.

Era incluso peor porque el asunto de las norcoreanas pasaba casi desapercibido, pero el escándalo de Eric Cartman llegó hasta la televisión, periódicos y redes sociales.

Tweek odiaba ser el centro de atención, le gustaría mantenerse alejado del ojo crítico de la multitud, pero estaba del lado contrario, siendo observado en donde sea que te quedaras mirando.

Él sabía desde la mañana de ese día que las cosas no irían bien. La prueba de eso fue el obsesivo apoyo que recibió de sus padres, dejándole fotografías de él y Craig hasta en sus tenis y la cartera. Los cien dólares que su padre le extendió esa mañana le dieron revoltijos en su estómago, las coreanas siguiéndolo desde que salió de su casa casi lo hacen correr hacia un autobús en movimiento. Todo indicaba que sería un día terrible.

No importaba que Clyde y Bebe hayan programado una salida antes del comercial para tranquilizarlo, cualquier situación que implicara salir de casa lo presionaba a querer morir. Pero cuando vio a Craig de camino a Taco Bell sintió como si le quitaran unas rocas de la espalda que no sabía que estaba cargando. Era realmente reconfortante verlo, dejaba de importar el acoso que recibían de las norcoreanas en el transcurso hasta llegar al restaurante. Solo con apretarle la mano era suficiente.

Después, se sentaron juntos, en frente de Bebé y Clyde, quienes no paraban de sonreír entre susurros que intercambiaban. En ese aspecto, Craig era más reservado, no podía quedarse viendo a Tweek mientras le hacía cumplidos en voz baja.

Y el rubio sabía eso muy bien, porque su novio se quedó jugando con la pajilla de su bebida, mirando como burbujeaba en su vaso sin reacción alguna. Sabía muy bien que si quería que las cosas fluyeran él tendría que iniciar una plática. Pero con tantas cosas en mente se volvía una tarea difícil. ¡Jesucristo! Saliendo de esa cita tendrían que ir directo hacia donde los esperaba Cartman. No se percató que había comenzado a temblar hasta que no pudo sostener su taco sin que se destruyera.

—Craig —le llamó desde su lado, este volteó para prestarle atención— ¿Y si huímos del país?

—No me parece una opción. —Dijo solamente.

El más alto centró su atención en Tweek, frunciendo las cejas mientras entrecerraba los ojos, demasiado concentrado.

Delante de ellos escuchaban cumplidos que fluían de forma natural por el castaño, pero para los dos chicos les estaba resultando difícil decir algo para no quedarse solo callados en medio de una cita.

Primero lo intento Craig, posó su mano en la mejilla del rubio y suspiró con suavidad.

—Tweek —inició— eres resplandeciente...

El contrario sonrió confundido. ¿Resplandeciente? Llevó las manos a la cara al pensar que su cara estaba brillosa por el sudor que le cayó ante los nervios. Ahora se sentía avergonzado en que Craig lo hubiese notado.

—Brillante como... Como un... ¡Un cuasar!

Ahora la sonrisa de Tweek se volvió en una mueca confundida, al notarlo el azabache bajó la cabeza derrotado.

—Diablos viejo, eso fue espantoso —Escucharon decir a Clyde.

Tweek volteó a verlos apenado. Bebe les sonreía divertida por la situación, pero Clyde tenía una mirada indescifrable, similar a la de un soldado al perder a su compañero en batalla.

Craig gruñó desde su lugar.

—Un cuasar es el astro más luminoso del universo, por si no lo sabían, es un buen cumplido —aseguró quitándose el chuyo que llevaba puesto y arrojándolo a la mesa.

Aún sabiéndose eso, Clyde negó con la cabeza compadeciéndose de su amigo. Sabiendo que diría algo como eso lo hubiese ayudado a platicar con Tweek desde que llegaron al restaurante.

Ante las miradas, Craig bajó la cabeza para cubrir la vergüenza que estaba recibiendo.

Estaba convencido que era un buen cumplido. Los cuásaresnacen de la colisión de dos galaxias, en este caso, de sus galaxias.

Primero chocan y ocasionan un enorme agujero negro en el centro, para que al final se cree una galaxia nueva.

No lo diría en voz alta, se conformó con tomar la mano del rubio y escuchar sus propios latidos.

Permanecieron dos horas comiendo y hablando de temas sencillos hasta que el tiempo les presionó por sus horarios. Había llegado la hora de ir con Cartman.

Ambos llegaron al edificio donde fueron citados, uno grande y amplio con un decorado entre blanco y gris. No tardaron en llegar a su piso gracias a la recepción que brindaba un servicio impecable.

Subieron al elevador en silencio, sin tener idea de que hacer ahora estando tan cerca de complacer al jodido culo gordo.

Cuando el elevador se abrió, se encontraba Butters esperándolos fuera para guiarlos hacia sus camerinos. Porque si, Cartman preparó lo suficiente para que todo el comercial fuese profesional y de última clase.

Después los separó, dejando a cada uno en una habitación diferente para que se arreglaran.

Tweek tembló dentro de su camerino individual, estaba bajo demasiada presión para poder controlarse. Caminó vacilante hasta el tocador y tomó sus cabellos para jalarlo al verse en el espejo. Se veía terrible. Tenía ojeras y el cabello desordenado, su ojo izquierdo no paraba de palpitar, el sudor resbalaba por su cara.

A pesar de tener tantas botellas en el tocador para solucionar todas sus imperfecciones no sabía cuál utilizar ni como utilizarlas.

Tomó un frasco blanco frente a él, era una crema humectante, no tenía idea de que hacer con esa mierda.

—¿Tweek? —escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

El rubio gritó y arrojó la crema al suelo por el susto, sintiendo como sus manos temblaban sin control. Quiso abrir la puerta, pero no pudo, por lo que le gritó a la persona que estaba afuera que pasara solo.

La puerta se abrió y de ella Craig se asomó, mirándolo fijamente sin decir nada. Terminó de entrar para cerrar la puerta detrás de él y entonces sonrió.

Con esa acción los nervios de Tweek disminuyeron radicalmente. Ambos se acercaron uno al otro y se tomaron de las manos cuando estuvieron parados frente a frente.

—¿Listo para la humillación pública? —bromeó Craig esperando una reacción exagerada de parte del más bajo.

Él solo negó con la cabeza fuertemente sin quitar su sonrisa del rostro.

—¿Y tú?

—Yo tampoco. Nunca imaginé hacer algo como esto, nunca. ¿Alguna vez te imaginaste actuando para un comercial de televisión?

—Bueno... —Tweek elevó los hombros— La actuación es uno de mis fuertes.

—¿Ah, eso quiere decir que no la estás pasando tan mal? —Craig acercó aún más a Tweek jalándolo hacia él, dándole un abrazo.

Ante eso, soltó una risa divertida correspondiendo al abrazo de su novio. Inhaló fuerte, intentando disimularlo pero fallando de cualquier forma. En cambio Craig soltó una risita mientras llevaba su mano al cuello.

Entonces se separó un poco para poder mirarle a la cara. El rubor era visible tanto como sus pupilas que se dilataban cuando tenía a Tweek junto a él.

El rubio no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso. Los ojos de Craig lo miraban con tanta intensidad que si no fuera porque estaban abrazados ya hubiese caído al suelo por no sentir sus piernas, escuchaba su corazón en los oídos latiendo desenfrenado, y ni hablar de ese cosquilleo que estaba invadiendo su estómago.

Craig se acercó más al rostro contrario y le besó en la frente, despejando sus cabellos con una mano. Cómo reacción, los ojos de Tweek se cerraron.

El siguiente beso fue en su nariz, en la mejilla izquierda y la mejilla derecha, después fue en la comisura de sus labios. Tweek apretó la camisa de Craig con sus manos y tomó la iniciativa.

Giró su rostro y le besó con fuerza, chocando sus narices en el primer beso, acomodándose en el segundo y profundizando en el tercero.

Entonces sus manos recorrieron su espalda, las subió hasta su cuello y tomó sus cabellos con suavidad, así sintió en sus manos como sus vellos se erizaban ante su toque.

Craig en cambio bajó, dejando posadas sus manos en su cadera y avanzando hasta dejar a Tweek contra la pared del camerino. Con su pierna abrió las contrarias y se acercó aún más, abrió la boca y las lenguas se tocaron con agresividad.

Tweek perdió la noción del tiempo, sintió como las manos de Craig se colaban dentro de su camisa y comenzaban a acariciarlo.

Todo se sentía caluroso, sus manos dejaron su cabello y bajaron por su pecho para tomar la camisa por debajo.

Entonces escucharon una voz y el golpe brusco de una puerta abriéndose.

—¡Hey ustedes! ¿Por qué aún no están listos? —reclamó Eric cuando entró al camerino donde ambos chicos se encontraban.

Ambos se separaron lo más rápido que pudieron, Tweek no parecía poder reaccionar. Ni gesticulaba, ni respiraba, mientras Craig agachó la cabeza sintiéndose apenado ante la interrupción y terminó saliendo sin poder decir nada. Pasó al lado de Cartman dándole una miraba enojada y avergonzada y cerró la puerta lo más rápido que pudo.

El gordo soltó una risa antes de decirle a Tweek que ya era tarde, pero no parecía reaccionar. Solo mantenía los ojos bien abiertos con las mejillas completamente rojas.

Y permaneció con esa extraña tranquilidad en todo el camino al escenario. Ya no sufría de tics ni de espasmos, podía controlarse ante la presión y las cámaras sin ninguna dificultad.

Muy al contrario de Craig que no podía hacer nada sin tropezarse, golpearse o equivocarse. No parecía estar pasándola bien.

Y al tener que estar en todo el comercial al lado de Tweek no le facilitaban las cosas.

Ambos chicos vistieron con camisas azules, Tweek llevado una banda en su frente con la frase de Wonder Tweek. Craig en el pecho tenía una S.

Entonces ambos miraban a la cámara en escenas separadas leyendo una frase en japonés que ni siquiera Buda sabía que significaba para después acercar sus rostros lentamente, tomarse de las manos y en ese instante, cuando la cámara se separaba sus ropas se desgarraban quedando solamente en ropa interior. Al final, salía la bebida enfocada en diferentes posiciones.

Cuando los dos chicos vieron el comercial terminado sientieron dos cosas diferentes: La primera fue alivio, porque ya no estarían involucrados con Cartman nunca más y la segunda fueron sus deseos de asesinarlo colgándolo de manos y pies como el porcino ceboso que era.

Ahora eran reconocidos como la pareja gay de South Park. Después de tal humillación ya lo tenían que disimular su relación, podían tomarse de las manos y tratarse con cariño sin tener que preocuparse.

Y aunque el contrato de Cartman, el encierro en los baños, el partido de basquetball y el comercial que interpretaron eran marcas memorables en su relación, estaban convencidos que eso les ayudó a comprenderse mutuamente y amarse a pesar de sus errores.

Tal vez todo aquello que en un inicio parecía el final, solo fue el inicio de una larga relación amorosa que no querían ni permitirían que terminara.

 _Sonríeme a mi_

 _Fin_

* * *

¡Es hoy, es hoy! JAjajjsjd

Gracias por tanto amor, apoyo y paciencia en mi fanfic, me siento tan orgullosa por haberlo concluido y haber sido bien recibida. Los amo a todoooooossss


End file.
